Three Sisters
by Sonora-Margaret
Summary: And the days will get warmer, and I'll lay down my armor. Together we can fight this feeling. And the demons that stalk us will eventually turn to dust. Together we can start this healing.
1. Such a brilliant star you are

Ok y'all, here's the deal. Lost of people missed Three Sisters, right? Well, some people did anyway. So, here I come, I'm gonna fix it up, edit it, alter some bits, etcetera, etcetera. The story's coming back bitches! No offense intended.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared item between my parents and me. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Ok, so I'm in my room, right? There was this big fight going on, the whole family was involved. And as I sit there, on my bed, there's this big shining star, flaring up. Perfect wishing star, right? So…

"I wish something NEW and DIFFERENT and MAGICAL would happen to me, and Kate, and Lizzie! I wish we were together in Kingdom Hearts!" I screamed it, loud. The lights were going on in the house I could see through my other window. Someone yelled. Party going on. I, naturally, wasn't invited.

Things got hazy. I felt like I did that one time when I drank that cider that had fermented so long, it was alcohol. I was dead drunk. And now I was sorta punch drunk. I fell…

…

What the hell? I'm on the Snow White stained glass! And so're Kate and Liz! That is so awesome!

_So much to do, so little time, take your time. Don't be afraid. The door is still shut. Now step forward. Can you do it?_

"Of course we can idiot! We aren't invalids! Now. Where the hell are we?" Kate honestly doesn't know? This is her favorite part of the game!

"_Kaye-re_…" Lizzie was looking it her all weird.

"We're in Kingdom Hearts. Duh." I said.

Oh, by-the-by, I'm the oldest of us; my name is Sona/Sonora/Madigan/heckle-of-a-lot –more-names-with-odd-meanings-and-stories-attached. I have braces that're due off real soon. The bossy and actually quite bitchy girl in the blue pj's is Kate/Kaye-re/Katharine. She's the middle kid. Lizzie/Liz/Elizabeth, the youngest, is a short, timid, occasional screamer. We all have red hair. We all are pale and freckled. I'm medium weight, Kate's as skinny as a rail with no boobs, and Lizzie's very short and quite pudgy. My eyes are blue on the outside, and there's a ring of orangey-gold around the pupil. Special, I know. But most of my cousins on Da's side have eyes like that. Kate's are a bright blue, and Lizzie's are just like mine, 'cept brown is the ring, and the blue is more of a green. I'm a vegetarian, and my strengths are in art, writing, and acting. I can also sing. Yay! Kate is a dancer, with a special dance company, and she wins money if she does well. She plays the oboe, but it sounds wrong. He voice is actually quite nice as well. She has a really ace memory. Liz is a bass player, and a math wiz. She really good at figuring things out. Sadly, she cannot sing, or we'd have something going for us. And that's our biography. Oh, wait, we're all very Irish. So…yeah, that's it.

"Wait…wait one minute."

"Yes Liz?" I turned to her.

"There're gonna be heartless."

"Well, yeah." Oops… I hadn't thought of that.

"Oh shit." Kate groaned, "How're supposed to deal with that, hmm? How'd we get here anyway?"

"Erm…I wished?"

"Smart move, dumbass."

"It's pronounced Du-mass!"

"Will both of you be quiet? If we're in the stained-glass area, then we will get weapons, now let's get going already!" Lizzie's hands were on her hips as she headed for the middle of the glass.

Nothing to do but follow. I headed after her, and Kate stood for a second before moving along.

_Power sleeps within you. If you give it form, it will give you strength._

The ground shook. The weaponry appeared. We silently made our choices, based on the game.

Kate bolted for the sword. But it was a different sort of sword. The blade was gold, with a red paint-pattern up the side of the blade. The handle was red, with these orange feather patterns at the hilt. She grabbed it, and jumped back.

_The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction. Is this the power you seek?_

"Hell yes!" She yelled.

"No need to shout, Katie-bitch." I said

"Don't you call me that!"

While we had been arguing, Liz had grabbed the shield. But it wasn't the usual shield.

It was a light blue color, with a pattern of pink butterflies. So pretty. There were little green-ish gems too. In a diamond cut. They looked like emeralds, but there was a silver-blue sheen to them that made me think otherwise.

_The power of the guardian. Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all. Is this the power you seek?_

"You know it!" She was grinning.

"Wait!" I yelled, "We need new clothes! We can't fight like this!"

_As you wish._

There were sparks. And light. And then we were wearing some _very_ nifty clothes.

Kate was in a red Chinese silk shirt-pant-slipper combo. There was gold detailing, of magnificent birds. The red slipper-shoes had gold beads on them, and a gold tassel-thing too. Her long hair was up in two little buns, tied with red and gold ribbons. I wanted to pull them…

Lizzie was also in a silk pant and shirt combo. But the shirt was more of a short Kimono that only went to the thigh. The pants were the same blue of her shield, as was the basic color of the kimono-shirt. But the obi was pink like the butterflies, and there were butterflies in the same pink on the shirt. She was wearing pink Chinese slippers like Kate. They had a blue butterfly on each of them. Liz's hair was too short to do much with, so instead she had a blue ribbon and a pink ribbon tied around each wrist.

And then there was me. I was wearing a very dark purple Victorian-ish ball gown that cut off at the knees. There was black lace and black trim. I had black lace fingerless gloves. I had a black choker. My hair was still short, but there were little braids scattered here and there, tied with, you guessed it, black ribbons. I was pretty sure I was wearing makeup. Really, really sweet dress. And holy free-holies, my braces just fell out of my mouth, and my teeth were perfect! SWEET! I bet they'd been bleached too!

"Thank you kindly!"

And so, I went for the staff. But, like the others, it was different.

It was black, but with the same dark purple weights on the ends, and a black rose, carved outta some kind of rock on one end. It was a long staff, which meant it was slightly taller than me. Boy, did I feel awkward. But I also felt good. Calm. Like a great change had just come over me, making me feel safe and at peace.

_The power of the mystic. Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin. Is this the power you seek?_

"Yes," I said, "This is defiantly what I want."

"This is SOO awesome!" Yelled Kate.

"Cool it down." I said.

"You're not the boss of me!"

"Hey, I'm the oldest, and currently the team leader, because of that fact. When we get to Sora, he can take over."

Kate growled.

Lizzie looked calm.

Voice said:

_Your paths are set. You've chosen your powers._

Aaaand- the glass shattered. Lizzie screamed. Kate screamed. I screamed. For like, three seconds. Then I felt ok. Because I knew we couldn't die here. Not yet.

We fell onto Cinderella.

"Hey, guys?" I started.

"Hmm?"

"What is it?"

"Did you guys feel good after getting your weapon?"

"Yeah! I felt great!" Lizzie beamed

"Yeah, I guess." Said Kate.

_You've gained the power to fight._

Kate took a swing at Lizzie, who blocked, while I took a swing at Kate, who quickly turned and blocked.

_All right! You've got it. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times that you'll have to fight. Keep your lights burning strong._

"Uh-oh." Lizzie pointed to the materializing shadows. Kate's eyes widened. I clutched my staff.

"CHARGE!"

And we ran at them. The rose opened wider and turned bladed. We _so_ pwned them. 'Bout 10 seconds 'till we'd killed them all. YAY!

_Behind you!_

"Oh my god…" Lizzie whipped around as a shadow went for her. Strangely enough, Kate's the one who saved her. I turned to see more heartless. And so…they died. Me Kate and Liz kulled 'em into the ground.

The darkness was spreading around the floor. Lizzie grabbed my hand. Kate grabbed her other one. We sank.

Then there was the door-chest-box routine. Handled that quite well, if I do say so myself. We all took a turn, Lizzie opened the box, Kate smashed the crate, and I opened the door.

_Hold on. The door won't open just yet. First tell me more about yourselves._

Kate ran through first.

She went to Selphie, who asked, "What's most important to you?"

Kate smirked and said, "Being Number one!"

Then Selphie asked her, "Is being number one such a big deal?"

She ran to Wakka next who asked, "What do you want outta life?"

She replied, "To be strong!"

He said, "To be strong? Huh."

She sauntered over to Tidus, and he asked her, "What are you so afraid of?"

She thought about it, "Getting old." She was quieter then I'd ever seen her.

"Getting old?" He asked, "Is that really so scary?"

_You want to be number one. You want to be strong. You're afraid of getting old. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one._

"That sounds good." Said Kate, crossing her arms.

Liz went next.

Selphie asked her, "What is most important to you?"

"My prized possessions." I knew she was thinking of her stuffed animals, and the little knick-knacks she collected.

"Are possessions such a big deal?" inquired Selphie.

Lizzie made her way over to Wakka "What do you want outta life?" He asked. Strange, his voice seemed to be a nicer tone then with Kate

Lizzie replied, "To see rare sights!"

"To see rare sights? Huh." He sounded rather odd. Hmm…

She skipped over to Tidus. "What are you so afraid of?" he asked in a baby voice.

Lizzie glared at him. "Being indecisive."

Then Tidus asked, "Being indecisive? Is that really so scary?"

_You like to collect neat things. You want to see rare sights. You're afraid of being indecisive. Your adventure begins in the dead of night. Your road won't be easy, but a rising sun awaits your journeys end._

"I don't like the dark…" She faded back. Ok. My turn.

"What's most important to you?"

"Friendship." It's true; I value my friends more then anything else.

"Is friendship such a big deal?" She asked of me. Well, yeah Selphie, it is actually. You don't get very far without friends, and the road is pretty rocky.

I walked to Wakka.

"What do you want out of life?" He sounded just plain bored with me. Hmph.

"To broaden my horizons." I _do_ want to broaden my horizons. I want to travel, study hard, learn new languages, learn new things. Talk to interesting people. (Not that I don't already)

"To broaden your horizons? Huh." Stupid Wakka. What the hell kind of a name is Wakka anyway?

To Tidus. "What are you so afraid of?"

One choice left. "Being different." Only part way true. I like my individuality, but most people don't accept me for it. I want to be different…just not overly so. Which I usually am anyway. Myeh.

"Being different? Is that really so scary?"

_You want friendship. You want to broaden your horizons. You're afraid of being different. You adventure begins at midday. Keep a steady pace and you'll come through fine._

"That works."

_The day you three shall open the door is both far off, and very near._

"How boring was that?" asked Kaye-re as she walked back in, keeping in front of us.

"Well, we had too."

"Why do I have to get the dark road, huh?" Liz-biz looked annoyed.

"Well, you'll see the sun. You have to." I smiled at her.

Lizzie made a strange noise as heartless cropped up.

"Kokoro wa." I said.

"Eh?" Kate asked as she killed a shadow.

"Never mind." This was such a casual thing. How did fighting become casual? We've been at it for what? An Hour? Well, at least Lizzie was focused.

Once the heartless were gone, the stained glass steps appeared.

"One way out." I said grimly.

"Yeah…" Kate looked up the stairs towards the Belle glass.

"I'm scared." Lizzie said. But she didn't sound scared.

"We can do it. We just have to look out for each other. We'll be each-other's spotters." I said, "Are you with me?"

"You know it!" Kate was forcing happiness. You see, it was hitting her hard now. If she dies here, there is no coming back. She'll be a monster that will be killed one day. Lizzie had it a long time ago. I was only starting to be affected. But as soon as my hand clenched on the staff, I felt better. Reassured. I had confidence. I went onto the first step, and looked back at my sisters. Lizzie ran up and took my free hand. She was grinning. Kate seemed unsure, but followed us anyway.

We kept a slow pace, occasionally turning to watch the stairs fade away. Soon we were one step until we hit the platform. We looked at each other. Nodded.

"Let's go." Lizzie?

We walked into the light.

_The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes._

We, of course, cast three shadows. This is a cause for concern. However, the three shadows merged. The was also a cause for concern.

Kay then. So now we have an uber large Darkside to worry about. And uber large darkballs as well.

So, what did we do, you may ask?

I called upon my inner crazy, hacking and slashing. Ducking and dodging, using the anger left over from home as fuel for my fire.

Kate already has lots of venom in her, she just harnessed it to it's full potential.

Lizzie mostly ran away from heartless, but once surrounded, she unleashed some serious fury.

Duck and dodge the darkballs. Slash the heartless. Hack at Darkside whenever you can.

Winning formula.

_-But don't be afraid. You three hold the mightiest weapon of all._

As the darkness covered us…

_So don't forget; you are the one's who will open the door."_

And then it was completely black.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

So…Three Sisters is back in action.

Tell me what you liked?

Please?


	2. So are you listening?

Back once again. Anyone excited?

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Also, I'm going with the ages me and my sisters are now for the fic. I don't like who I used to be. The awkwardness this will create will be taken accounted for. The plot will not be strayed too far from. Don't worry.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

I was awake, and I was wet.

I was actually slightly underwater. The water was warm, and really quite lovely. Or at least, it would have been if it wasn't going up my nose. Choking, I sat up. I was rather soggy, and dressed differently. Looking around, so were Kate and Liz, who had also sat up, and were in varying stages of soaked.

Kate was in a pair of red shorts. Bermuda shorts, to be exact. (You know, from that annoying commercial.) She had an orange T-shirt with graphics of that same bird, in metallic gold paint-ish stuff. She also had red sandals, which were secured to her feet by criss-crossing gold ties. Her hair was braided, and tied with a red ribbon. She had little flame-studs in her ears, and a red and orange beaded necklace. On the necklace, there was a miniscule gold bird. It was just like her Chinese outfit. She looked ready for the beach. There was a little red backpack thing next to her too.

Lizzie was wearing a pair of light blue shorts, with light green ties. No buttons. She had a pink T-shirt on, with the image of blue and light green butterflies. She had blue flip-flops, and her hair was down. There was a blue and pink beaded necklace with a green butterfly on it. She had a little blue and pink backpack next to her. She too, fit in with the scene.

Then there was me. Not dressed for the beach. I was actually set to enter the Miss Gothberry Pageant 2007. Very tight black T-shirt with the purple outline of a rose. Black dark purple and grey striped shorts and combat boots that felt like pleather. They also felt steel-toed. Then I was wearing those bracelets that you snap and it means you did _stuff_ with a boy. Or a girl. Depends on how you swing. My bag was a dark purple-blue, and it was bigger than the girls. And my necklace was just a silver chain with three tiny black roses. I feel different. And warm. Stupid black clothing attracting heat and light.

"Hey! Guys! Some girls washed up on the shore over there!" Kairi. Yay Kairi!

The mighty trio dashed towards us.

"It happened again?" Asked Sora. The he shook his head, "I mean, are you guys ok? Do you remember anything?"

We shot looks at each other. Kate nodded to me.

"Well," I began, "The three of us are sisters, from somewhere far away. This place is called America, Land of the Free. I'm Sona/Sonora/Madigan/many other names. Just call me Sona. I'm 16. Right there is Kate/Kaye-re/Katie-bob. She's 13. Then there's Lizzie/Liz/Liz-biz. She's 10. Call us what you will." I realized right then that Riku was watching me in a weird way. Not the curious excitement of Sora, nor the curious cautiousness of Kairi. And I can understand why she'd feel that way. She's used to being the islands number one marvel. Now there's three more foreign redheads, who're tougher to boot. And she's noticed the way Riku and Sora are looking at us. Well…Riku's looking at me. Aaaand-

"Hey! Eyes up here buddy!"

Kate started to snicker. Lizzie started to giggle. Sora looked odd, and Kairi looked…jealous? Uh-oh…

"Hey Kai, maybe you're from that America place too?" Sora shot a glance at me. Hmm…

"No. I don't think so." She said. Her words were sharp as knives. I've made an enemy already? And she looks so sweet in the game too!

"Yeah. She probably isn't. She doesn't look much like them." Riku was back with the inappropriate staring. I grabbed a small rock and chucked it at his head.

"Don't look at me there!" Grr.

"Whatever." Riku **FLIPPED HIS HAIR** and walked off. Kairi shot looks back and forth between us, Riku, and Sora. Sora seemed to be in no hurry to leave.

"Hey, you guys can stay with me until we get things set up. Mom always wanted to have girls too. She won't mind! You'll like it here! I promise!"

I smiled. He's such a nice kid.

"We'd love to!" said Kate.

"Yeah!" Lizzie was doing the _shine_ face.

"Great! Let me show you around the main island today! There's two smaller ones, then this one. I live on the main one, so does Kairi. She lives with the Mayor. Riku's my next door neighbor." Sora grinned. Kairi made a small noise, which Sora immediately noticed. When I turned to look at her too, I saw Riku on the mini island, watching us.

"We have to work on the raft Sora." She sniffed, "We don't have time for this." Why is Kairi being this way?

"Fine. I'll work extra hard, then I'll take them." He turned to us, "Guy's I have to get going. I'll be back soon. Just…have fun, ok?"

"Ok." I said, turning and walking away.

I turned back to look, as Kate and Liz ran after Sora. So they'd help him. Good.

I wandered around towards the secret place. Before I could go in…

Riku whirled me around. Stupid big people.

"Hey. Sona."

"What is it you perv?"

His eyebrow twitched.

"Look here. It's the custom of our play island that newcomers have to spar with the defending champ. Lizzie won't have to, she's much too young. Kate will, but it'll probably be with Selphie anyway. What do you say to hand-to-hand?"

"Uh…"

"READY SET GO!" He charged me.

I dodged.

He charged again.

I stumbled back, and fell into the water.

He jumped in after me.

I kicked him in the jaw. With a steel-toed combat boot.

He swore a blue streak. And made a grab at me.

I stepped back.

He caught me 'round the middle.

I didn't like the way he was looking at me. Or the fact that he just groped me. Which may have been an accident, but still.

I gave him the knee.

He swore, and tackled me.

I twisted and turned underneath him, and tried to throw him off.

He tried to pin me.

I bit him on the arm. For you see, my sense of fair play isn't so very much when I'm up against someone like Riku appears to be. And he seemed like such a cool guy in the games too.

He yelped, but didn't start swearing. We glared at each other. I got control of one leg while he was distracted, and I used it to kick/knee-bang him off me. Then I rolled to the side and stood up. He was still down, but I knew it'd only be for a second. I kicked him. Hard. In the ribs. I fight dirty, no?

He was groaning. Then he said-

"You're such a cheater."

"And you're a molester!"

"I'm younger than you!"

"You grabbed my ass!"

"Just shut up! You cheated, therefore I win."

"Do you want me to kick you again?"

He got up, rubbing his ribcage, "This isn't over. And next time…"

"Go home, Riku-kins. I don't want to deal with this."

He squared his jaw. The he rushed me. I was up against the wall. And he's so fricken tall too! I hate when people who are younger than me are taller than me. Although…I am quite short. Kate will be taller than me soon. But anyway-

"I told you it wasn't over." He breathed in my face. He has nice breath. …What the _hell_ am I saying? He leaned in to kiss me. I turned my head, and he got my cheek. I don't like the feel of him. So I gave him the knee again. I've always been very violent, you see?

More blue streak. I pushed him back.

"Don't touch. I don't like it."

"Have you ever even been kissed before?"

"Yeah. I have actually. My favorite was Dimitri. He had hair like yours. Different-ish eyes though."

Riku got this weird look to him. That boy is just full of weird looks.

"Did you beat him up?"

"Nope. There was no reason to. He's nothing like you. Goodbye."

I took off running. He didn't chase me.

…0…

After Sora had shown us around, he took us to his house. He's really cute, and sweet. But he's so young! Back home, he could be in eighth grade! He is such a pretty boy. So very, very pretty. I wish I had eyes like his. And he's friendly, and nice, and not a perv, or anything. I know too many pervs…I've dated too many pervs…what was my point? I don't even remember. Sigh.

Anyway, Sora led us to his house. I later learned that he'd borrowed Selphie's cell-o-phone to call his mom and ask if it was fine. When I met her, I could see why it was.

Mrs. Hamazaki was a very, _very, __**very**_ nice lady. She was beaming at all of us, and ushered us into the kitchen, where those Japanese steamed buns with the natto in them sat, as well as stir-fry. The stir-fry had no meat in it. I guess meat is hard to come by around here. It is an island…but still there should be some. Maybe it's very expensive? Oh, who cares? I don't eat meat. It's all good. There was maki, and sushi. And some iced tea. I'm glad we all can use chopsticks, to some degree. The island was very Japanese-ish.

Mr. Hamazaki was also very nice. He told us interesting stories about his travels. He's a merchant, who goes from island to island selling, buying, and trading. He was very friendly. And Mrs. Hamazaki was so sweet. It was easy to see why Sora was such a good kid. And seriously, what was with me even considering…well, you know. He and KATE are closer in age. And I'd never date any of Kate's little guy friends. So what make's him any different? This is going to bother me. Especially since-

"So how 'bout it Sona?"

"Huh? What's that Sora?"

"Do you want to go outside with me for a bit? I was gonna show you guys my puppy!"

"Sure." I grinned at him. He gave his trademark cheesy smile.

We went out into his backyard, where this uber-cute puppy was chasing fireflies. It was small, with pointy ears and lots of fluff. It was a little yellowy-brown, bundle of joy. Kate and Lizzie both squealed and ran to it, and it bombarded them with kisses. I hung back, with Sora.

"They're just kids at heart." I said, smiling.

"I'm not just a kid." Sora replied. Ara…

"Hmm?"

"Sora! Sona!" Riku!

We both whipped our heads to see him jump Sora's fence. And it wasn't a big deal for him either. Just a quick hop. And you could tell he was showing off too. You could also tell that he was Sora's idol. Pity.

"How's Rin?" Riku asked, gesturing to the pup.

"Much better! Thanks for picking up the ear-infection medicine for her Riku!" Huh? Riku did something nice? And it's strange…his voice…it's like, well, how can I say this. It's like poisoned chocolate. It's sweet, and it sounds good, and it almost makes you want it. But there's something dark and wrong and scary just beneath it. So even though it's nice, and light and feels good, (as much as words can feel) I don't want it, or to be near to it. You understand right?

Lizzie called Sora over. I made to follow, but Riku grabbed my arm.

"Wait."

"What is it?" I spat those words right into his face.

"Look…" he ran a hand through his hair, "We got off to a bad start. Lets be friends!" He grabbed my hand, but didn't let go of my arm. His grip actually tightened. And he pulled me closer to him. His breath reeked like sour beer. And I understood. I stomped on his foot, and he yelped and shoved me away.

"Go home Riku."

He just glared at me.

"You'll be mine."

And then he was gone. He took the gate this time.

I went back into the house under the ruse that I was tired. I am, in fact, an insomniac. I sleep once every three days, or so. Usually. Sometimes they give me pills to deal with that. But I didn't have any of those on me, did I?

Mrs. Hamazaki had set up the guest room. There was the bed, but there was also a cot. I took the cot, and pushed it right under the window. I decided to go through my back-pack-bag. And in it I found…

Spare clothes, mostly black, some darker shades of purple, shades of grey, and a really dark blue pair of jeans. But lots of the clothes had accent colors. There was some makeup. Why does everyone want me to wear makeup everyday? I mean sure, sometimes it's nice, or fun. But not all the time!

There were also a few small knives. Not kunai, just knives. Not really fighting knives either. Also, lots of potions, and ether. Some hi potions, and mega potions. Three hi ether. One mega ether.

Finally…

A little black book. It looked old. The paper was yellowed with age. And there were spells. So many spells. Some examples:

**Darkness Dance**

_In which one would twirl with staff, sending out dark matter to attack and suffocate an opponent. Works on all forms of life. And several forms of death. Be sure to direct dark matter towards a target. Loose dark matter is bad. Can kill friend and foe when not controlled. Do not breathe it in. Can be called back or ended by saying the word Finito_

**Lady's Flame**

_Hold staff in upright position, rose pointed at the sky. Cup palm of free hand in a beseeching manner, and extend the arm... Raise your hand up, and throw the fire. Be careful. If aimed wrong, friends can die in the fight as well._

**Destroyer**

_In which you summon Deamons to attack an enemy. Simply point out the enemy they are to face, they will attack. If pointing to a group of enemies, specify. "Kill all Dragons" as an example. The more you use the spell, the variety, and number of Deamons will increase._

**The Song**

_Hold staff close to you and sing. Your song will manipulate others. Try to look at the ones you wish to manipulate._

**The Holy Rose**

_You need to learn this on your own. It is not the same for everyone. It may just be your saving grace. Just say the words…_

But then the book was blank pages. I guess I'll just have to level up to get more…

I sat looking up at the bright island moon. We only had tomorrow. And then…well, you know what happens. And I was scared. What would I do out there? What could I do out there? Should I warn anyone? Would they believe me? No. No, they wouldn't. I'd be locked up, defenseless, and unable to help. So, no warnings. Except… Sora dreamed that too, didn't he? Couldn't I talk to him about it? I don't see why not… Hell, I'm in his house right now. I'll find him tonight. In his room. Where all good little boys go after 8:00. And I'm sure he's a good little boy.

11:00 came, and I went up to Sora's room. Sneaky and all that. Like a ninja. And soon I'd be meeting Yuffums. YAY!

In Sora's room, I found Sora alright. About to climb out his window! He did. And I jumped out and followed him. Once we got safely away from the house,

"Hey. Sora. Where're you going?"

"GAAA! Oh. It's just you."

"Gee, thanks."

"That's not what I meant! I thought you were Riku or-"

"Did someone say my name?" Riku was sitting in a tree. Odd. But then again, he's a strange one, that Riku.

"Oh! Hi Riku! I was just…just…" stammering Sora.

"Getting ready for prank night? Which, for Sonora's benefit, is tonight. Now, let's have a party. I brought the balloons." Uh-oh…evil Riku-kins. Bad Riku. No biscuit.

"Huh?" Clueless Sora. I'd already moved out of range.

Splash. And the Sora-beast was soggy. His hair did not change. Just how much gel does that kid USE!? Geeze.

"Hey! No fair!" Sora complained.

Riku's eyes…they looked darker…and his face was hard. Maybe angry. Maybe cold. Definitely scary. I backed away. Sora did not.

"You know I'd never hurt you Sora."

"Yeah…why are you bringing it up now?" Notice the innocent anime eyes.

"I just wanted to make sure you knew. You're my best friend."

And I stayed back from all this. I didn't want to get involved. I did NOT need a le psycho Riku on my case and my body. I swear, he'd probably hump my leg like a dog if he thought I'd let him…eww.

After a few seconds of silence, Riku looked at me. Sora did too.

"I mean it," said Riku, "I want to start over with you." His voice was leaning more towards poison than chocolate.

"Sorry, but I hold a grudge. I'm heading home Sora." See how quick I accepted his place as "home"? "But I need to talk to you tomorrow."

"Ok. Sure." Sora grinned at me, and started talking to Riku.

"And Sora?"

"Yeah?" He looked back at me.

"Be safe."

"Ok…"

"Yeah…" I turned 'round and started heading "home".

…0…

The next day, we headed fo the play island. Mrs. Hamazaki packed us a lunch, more

natto-buns, some rice cakes, which were like actual cakes, not those crispy things, some

pineapple, these weird sandwiches, and little bottles of peach tea that reminded me of

Snapple.

Everyone was doing there own thing. I went over to the docks to see Selphie.

"Hey there, new girl!" She said, smiling.

"My name is Sona. I actually have about 13 other names, but I really like that one."

"You're weird. But I like you. Want some pocky?"

"You know it!"

So we sat, and ate pocky, and got to know each other. Finally she said something

interesting.

"Hey…you know those paopu fruits?"

"Yeah…" If she tells me to share one with Riku I am going to BITCH SLAP that girl.

"Well, I'm really into this guy Tidus. He's up on the deck right now." She pointed, "And I want to share one with him. I know he likes me too. I just don't know if I should say something first or not. What do you think?"

"I say go for it! Talk to him about it. Do it today even!" Please do it Selphie! If you don't, you may never get the chance!

"You're right! No time like the present! Thanks for your help Sona! I'll go see him right now! Bye!"

"Bye!" I stood up. Now to find Sora. I remembered that this was race day. So…off to that place over there!

I ran off, to catch them before they got there.

"If I win...uh, I'm captain! And if you win-"

"I get to kiss Sonora."

"What!?"

"Winner gets to kiss Sona. Deal?"

"Hey!" I yelled, "I want a say in this!"

"You two at it again?" asked Kairi, evilly, "Kay then, I'm ref! 1, 2, 3 GO!"

They took off. I stood for a second, then I looked at her.

"You do know that whichever of them wins gets to kiss me, right?"

Her jaw dropped, "You little slut!"

"Hey. Not my idea. I didn't give them permission. If they try it, I'll sock 'em. Don't call me a slut. That's not my job, deary." I winked at her, turned 'round and sauntered away, reveling in the fact that Kairi had no curves. So what, I was pretending to be a slut, just to mess with her. But she's being nasty. I didn't know she had it in her to be nasty. I actually quite liked her, back in the game. I admired her strength, her purity. Her loyalty to her best friend, and the guy she loves. Which reminds me; No taking advantage of Sora. I'd practically be molesting him! Which is_ so_ bad, because all my friends tell me that I'm rather molestable myself. I can't help it if everyone thinks I'm cute, and that I have a baby face. I'm the older, female Sora!

Sora made it back first…strangely enough. That's off from the game. But, I knew he wouldn't MAKE me kiss him. Quite the opposite.

"Do you mind if I just kiss your cheek?"

I smiled at him.

"That would be nice Sora. You're a real sweetie."

He blushed. Shit, he's so cute. Must…Restrain…Inner…Fangirl.

So, as he was my height, I just leaned over, and he pecked my cheek. Kairi made a small noise, and Riku yelled something incomprehensible. Sora looked at Kairi, then Riku. I looked at Riku first, and he caught my attention.

He was glaring. At Sora. In a _You are so dead_ kind of way.

Sora took a step back. I took two steps back. Kairi went to Sora. She took his hand and told him she wanted to talk to him. Good. Keep him safe, little girl.

I honestly feel no personal grudge towards ickle-Kairi-kins. She thinks I'm trying to steal her man. Who has yet to be affirmed as her man. Still, they're meant for each other. Literally. And I'm just too old to be with him. Well…if he was the girl, and I was the guy, it'd be less weird. I mean, I have fourteen year old friends, one of whom is dating a twenty year old…actually, that isn't ok. Even if she looks like she's nineteen. And acts older than I do. And sounds older than I do. And thinks older than I do. But still…

"Hey…are you ok? You don't look so good…" He put a hand on my shoulder.

I bolted. But not before I heard Riku say;

"What in the hell was that about?"

I'd probably ask myself the same thing.

I decided at that point (once I'd gotten some energy out) that I wanted to go for a swim. I was probably pink in the face at this point, and I felt all hot. I took off my black tee-shirt to reveal a dark purple tank-top. I had already anticipated such an obstacle as heat and Riku-perving.

Now, I am not a very good swimmer. But I wanted to swim out here before the chance was lost. I was unprepared for the drag of the tides that were heading back out. I screamed bloody murder, and fought to get back. I heard Selphie screaming her head off.

"SOMEONE HELP! SONA'S BEING SUCKED OUT! SOMEONE! ANYONE!"

I heard more yelling as I was pulled under.

_Dammit!_ I thought _I wasn't supposed to die this early!_

I struggled to get up, remembering the KH1 opening theme. I fought it, really fought it. I made it up, but realized that I was really far out, with nothing to grab at. Then I saw a boat.

"Help me! Please, help me!" I yelled and splashed.

"SONA!" SORA!

The boat came in close, and Sora pulled me up carefully, not wanting to capsize the boat. I coughed water onto the floor of the boat.

"Riku didn't get you then?" Sora asked.

"Hin? What's this now?"

"He dove in after you, Sona. He wanted to save you just as much as I did. Let's get back and get him too."

"Yeah…" He tried to save my life? On his own? And completely impulsively too, didn't stop to get anything.

"There he is! RIKU! RIKU, I GOT HER!" Sora waved.

Man, he got out deep. He swam to us, looking tired. I felt obligated to help him into the boat. The first thing he did was grab me into a hug. He was breathing heavily. After about ten seconds of him not letting go, I pushed him off. Gently though. He did just try to save my life.

"I'm so glad…" He coughed up water. But I knew what he was gonna say.

"Thanks." I said. Yeah, it was short of me, and kinda rude, the way I said it, but you must understand. He is not my friend. He would do some very bad things to me if he could. Buuut…I _do_ owe him more than that. Damn conscious.

"Really. Thanks." I touched his shoulder for a second, before taking over rowing the boat from Sora. I let my mind drift. I thought about Riku, and about Sora, and about the different ways they tried to save me. Sora's made more sense, but Riku's proved he cared. I brushed some hair out of my eyes, while Sora thumped Riku's back to get more water out. He had put himself in more danger than I was in…NO! We are NOT going down the road. Not with Sora, and definitely not with Riku. Riku is more dangerous then I'm up for. And even though I know what happens when the game takes its course, both games actually, he's very scary, very frightening. I know he has it in him to kill. But so did-

"Hey, Sona?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"I'll take over again. You need a break."

"Thanks…"

I moved over, to the end of the boat Riku wasn't on. I didn't want to talk to him. Not when there's too much to say. And no, I don't mean it like that. I don't feel that way about him. I don't even like him. I know he'd do bad stuff to me. But I feel guilty, because he obviously cares about me. You don't jump into the ocean like he did for nothing.

We got back as the sun set. Riku had recovered at that point, and he just…watched me. I sat on a crate, and he watched me. So, I watched him back. This went on for a while, both of us staring at each other, not saying anything, not moving. Then I stood up and walked into the secret place. I hoped he wouldn't follow.

He didn't.

The secret place was cool and inviting. I wandered over towards The Sketch. Yep, it was right as it was supposed to be. And I never did get my shirt back… But that isn't important. Sora still likes Kairi. I'm safe.

I sat up against a rock.

"I knew I'd find you girls here." MAN IN THE BROWN TARP!

"What the? Who are you?"

"Merely a visitor. Don't be alarmed. Yet."

"Huh?"

"I suppose it's true what they say…"

"What are you-"

"Who are you talking to Sona?" Riku.

"Uh…nobody. Riku?"

"Yeah?"

"Promise me something."

"Uh… Sure. What is it?"

"Don't hurt Sora."

Riku narrowed his eyes.

"Sora, huh?"

"Yes. Sora."

"Isn't he a bit young for you?"

"It isn't like that! Just…don't hurt him. Or Kairi."

He gave me this weird look, kinda like he thought I was crazy. But I am crazy. I'd fit right into Wonderland. Wonderland actually made some sense to me when I first read it. So, there we are.

"Ok…see ya 'round"

I didn't respond.

I waited for a few minutes until after Riku had gone, then went out in search of my little sibs.

When I found them, Lizzie ran up to hug me. Kate hung back for just a little while longer, before making it a group hug.

"You are NOT going swimming ever again until one of these people teaches you how!" Kate was being loud, and I knew it was because she was covering up for how she'd been feeling. Kate is rather emotional, without being an actual emo. Although…sometimes I have to wonder…Anyway, I'd probably scared her. We come here all worried about heartless. We don't stop to think about natural dangers, like undertow, or illness, or other everyday calamities. I don't think any of us will make that mistake in the future.

"I was so scared when they told me…" Kate admits it!

"Yeah, me too. I thought you'd die, and we'd be all alone…we couldn't do it without you. We're a trinity!" Lizzie hugged me tighter.

"Yeah...a trinity…" I never thought of it that way. But yeah, three girls. Three sisters. A warrior, a guardian, and a mystic. No. I'm not a mystic. I'm a mage. A Black Rose Mage. We are each others equals. We are each others defenders and protectors. We only differ in age and size, actually, and that doesn't mean much for our abilities. We're all strong in different ways, but that creates a balance. I'd never felt like a part of the family, I felt unwanted. I wanted an escape. But that is a cause for thought. If I felt as though I didn't belong…why did I want my sisters to come? Kaye-re and Liz-biz…my sisters…well, whatever happens, we're a family _now_. It'll stay that way.

After a little more hug-and-affirming-of-compassion-ness, we stood back from each other.

"Tonight's the night." Kate.

"Yeah…what's the plan?" Both my sisters looked at me.

"Well…we could…"

"Yes?" they asked at once.

"We could say we wanted to spend the night here. We can do it in the shack, since heartless never go in there anyway. Then we wait. Did you guys bring your backpacks? Mine's in the shack right now.

"Right here!" Lizzie pulled hers out.

"Yep." Kate had hers too.

"Then we're good."

…0…

Darkness fell. Kate was pacing. Lizzie was swiping her shield at nothing. Practice, I guess. The we heard the noises. _Shwoo shwoo shwoo_.

"Ready?" I asked.

Kate let out a shaky breath.

"I guess so. What choice do we have?"

Lizzie just nodded. Her face showed fear.

"Sister child, sister dear, please follow me and show no fear. Face the darkness, face the moon. It's not too late, it's not too soon." I write lots of poetry.

"Did you just make that up?" Kate asked incredulously.

"…maybe."

"That's awesome! Now. Let's go to the docks. Sora should be here soon. We can kill heartless while we're at it. Munny and junk." Kate stepped out, and we came after.

There was much more heartless than in the game. Just tons and tons. It was a real battle, getting through them. Lizzie screamed, and Kate and I went for her. She was bleeding from a scratch in her side. Lizzie's the most innocent of us. I could see why they'd go for her first.

Kate whipped out a potion. Lizzie only needed half the bottle. It wasn't very deep. We covered her while she drank. Then I had an idea.

"**DESTROYER!** Go for the heartless!"

While about nine Deamons raged around us, we headed for the dock. Well, we started to. But then the big pile of money got too much to ignore. We started collecting. Soon, all the heartless that had been even releitvly nearby were gone. Sora was heading over the water, but Riku was over on the mini-island. Why not? I'm a sucker for punishment.

"You guys make sure Sora gets to Riku. I want an excuse to yell at him."

"Who?" Lizzie asked.

I pointed to the mini-island.

"Godspeed! And don't turn dark on us! Don't think don't I remember that Vampire kid!" Kate was _yelling in my ear._

I ran off, slaying heartless as I went. Damn. What AM I doing? This is gonna be like the pop-rocks and coke experiment.

"Riku!" He turned to me. His face went strange. A mix between hope, anger, fear, and something else. And yes. There was fear. So maybe he's not so afraid of the darkness.

"Come with me."

"No."

"It's not as scary as you might think."

"Then why do you look so afraid? Stay with us."

"NO! You don't understand-"

"RIKU! …Sona?"

"Sora!" I turned to him. Riku growled.

"Riku, where's Kairi?"

"Kairi's coming with us! Now. Come with me." He extended his hand.

Sora paused for a second, _then_ he reached for him.

"No Sora! Don't!" Lizzie?

Kate grabbed his free arm and started pulling him back. Lizzie and I joined in quick.

A look of pain crossed Riku's face.

"I wanted it to be different…"

And then…

…there was the keyblade.

"We have to get Kairi! Come on!" Kate HELD HIS HAND as she pulled him away. Maybe she likes him? I hope not. Wait, no, she just realized what she was doing, and dropped him like a hot potato. She looked disgusted with herself. Good. Wait…Good? Why is that good? SHIT!

I ran after them.

We opened the door to the secret place. I told everyone to walk. We were gonna need all the energy we could muster. Sora looked confused. Kate and Liz simply nodded.

"Sora…" in that quavering voice, Kairi reached out to him. Then the door, heart of the world, burst open.

You know what happens next.

And there we were. But we were up against the Sora Darkside. So it wasn't hugemongus.

"We can take him!" Kate yelled.

"Yeah!" Lizzie did a one-armed-fist-pump.

"We can?" Sora looked doubtful, and actually somewhat frightened.

"We can." I stated firmly, "Now. Let's get ready to RUMBLE!" And I ran at it. And Kate ran at it. And Lizzie ran at it. And Sora passed us as we ran for it.

"KYAAAA!" Kate was pulling Kamikaze-style attacks. But she wasn't very much hurt. A few shadows had sunk in their claws. I rushed them.

Lizzie was doing the guardian thing, keeping the shadows away from Sora while he hacked at Darkside. She was scratched a bit too, but she still had Kate's half a potion. And we all still had our bags.

As for me? See for yourself.

"**DESTROYER!** KILL DARKSIDE!" And off went my hounds of hell. Even Sora stopped to stare in awe at the sheer might of my little monsters. As for how they look? Think of Kadaj's little beasties. Times them by nine. You've got what I'm pushing.

But magic doesn't last. They faded, and I needed a bit more mana for me to take back up with it. So, instead, I helped Kate out more, helped Liz with Sora, and helped Sora with Darkside. And bam. It was over. I didn't even bother to try to hold onto the ground.

_You are the ones who will open the door._

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Sooo…who likes it?

Who loves it?

Who will review it?


	3. So are you watching me?

Back again.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

I woke up in the alleyway. Sora to the left of me, siblings to the right. I had a rip in my shirt. Half of Lizzie's shirt was GONE. Kate's shorts were missing 'bout half a leg. We needed to change.

"Megh?" Sora opened his eyes. Pluto stood before us.

"Ok, Sora, we girls need to change out clothes. You go out there, and 'round the corner. Take Pluto," I gestured to the dog, "and wait there."

"Wait…how do you know his name?"

"Disney World. Go!" I made little shoo-ing motions. Kate and Lizzie giggled.

"Why did you mention Disney World?" Asked Kate as she put on a pair of lose jeans.

"Yeah, why? Shouldn't they not know about that?" Lizzie grabbed a pink T-shirt with a blue flower on it.

"I don't think it'll really change anything. Worst-to-worst, there'll be some issues with Donald and Goofy." I pulled out a purple T-shirt with black AND white roses on it. They had blue stems and thorns. They looked good with my (vertically) striped long-shorts. Oddly enough.

"We'll just throw these ruined clothes away then?" Lizzie asked.

"I guess." I shrugged

"Ok," Kate said, "There's a dumpster over there."

"Foolie-Coolie." I said. "Let's get ready for a fight."

"Right!" I love it when they talk at once.

…0…

When we went back to Sora, he looked worried.

"What happened back there? And how did you guys know what to do? And where did you get your weapons? And why did Kairi-"

"Whoa! Slow down there buddy!" Kate held up two hands, "Ok. First, the heartless attacked your world. This is another world, a separate one. Second, we knew what to do because of some…err…well, let's just call it special preparation. We got our weapons in this dream-thing… And as for Kairi-"

"Wait! A dream? Where you were standing on stained glass? And you got weapons off of mini platforms? And-"

"Yes, yes, and yes. Now, let's get moving. There's an old man we need to see." Kate is so short with people. Despite that for her age, she's getting tall.

"Yeah." Lizzie started for the accessory shop.

I went after them.

"C'mon Sora!" As I noticed he wasn't moving.

"Oh…ok." Silly songs with Sora. I just felt like saying that. It's from that veggie tales thing I watched when I was a kid. Anyone ever heard of it? Oh, but I'm spacing out, sorry, back to what happened there.

We went in, and Sora Kate and Lizzie all started to talk to Cid at the same time.

"Whoa! Slow down kids! One at a time."

"We aren't _kids._" Said Kate, "Only Lizzie. I'm thirteen for cripes sake! Sora over there is fourteen, and Sona's 16!" She pointed to each of us.

"Gee. I'm _so_ sorry. You're thirteen. Still a kid in my book! Hah!"

The he started to wheeze.

"You do know that smoking kills, don't you?" asked Lizzie

"Hasn't killed me yet!" Cid coughed again.

…0…

"Well…?" Kate was in front of me, looking bored.

"…What?" I looked up at her.

"When are we going in?"

"Yeah, why aren't we there by now? Why are we at the café?" Lizzie looked up from her cheesecake.

"What're you guys talking about?" Sora looked confused.

"Finish your food. Then we can go." And I returned to my fries. Yummy-yummy fries.

…0…

"This is it." Kate said.

We stood before THE DOOR.

Well…not THE DOOR. Not Kingdom Hearts. Just the door to the second district. And I felt happy. And nervous. It was butt-kickin' time. This would be fun…but scary. And then, of course, there was that dieing guy…

"Liz. Kate."

"Hmm?"

"Yeah?"

Sora just looked at us.

"Are you guys ready for…?"

"As I'll ever be."

"Ok then."

"Sora?" I turned to him.

"Yeah?"

"Things are about to get scary. Those creatures from the island, the heartless, we have to face them again. And there's probably going to be some…unpleasant surprises. Steel yourself."

"Uh…ok!" I admire his cheerfulness. He bounces back really fast…

"Let us go."

And we stepped through the door.

…0…

After a long while of fighting, and munny grabbing, we decided to head back to the first district. Low and behold, there were heartless. I sighed.

"C'mon. We've got one more fight."

"Huh?" Sora looked at us all confused.

"This way. Be ready." We girls started filing in a row out in front of Cid's store.

"Ok…" Sora followed.

We only needed a few seconds.

"So. You're the Key-"

"Hi there Squallie." All three of us girls said that in unison. Like we read each others minds. Creepy…

"…are you some of Yuffie's friends?"

"Someone say my name?" And there was Yuffie, standing on the roof of the accessory shop/moogle-land.

"Are they your friends?" Squallie-poo asked.

"Nooo…why?"

"They called me Squallie."

"Really!?" She looked excited, "Hey! Are you guys from Hollow Bastion?"

We shook our heads. Sora just stood there, confused. I can't really blame him. I'd be confused too.

"They how do you know-"

"Yuffie." I said, "Are you guys gonna fight us or not? I know your weakness, you know. All I have to do it corner you, because your shurikins are hard for you to effectively throw at close range, and you can't flip away very easily." She stared at me in shock. Mouth open and everything.

"And you," Kate pointed to Squall, "Spend a lot of time trying to cover Yuffie. Plus, the gunblade makes a noise when it's about to go off, so it's easy to dodge. All we need is a bit of magic. Which she," Kate pointed to me, "Happens to have a lot of. She can summon monsters that will chase you around and try to eat you, to the point where you won't even be able to attack us."

Squall stared too.

"Who the hell are you!?" They asked, reaching for their weapons, "Are you working for Maleficent!?"

"Pish, no." Lizzie grinned, "If we were, we wouldn't be fighting alongside the Keyblade master now, would we?" We all pointed to Sora.

"Then how did you know all that?" Yuffie demanded.

We took looks at each other and smirked.

"We cheated."

…0…

We went back to the hotel room of our own free will. While I apologized to Yuffie for scaring her like that, and then to Squall for making him feel unsafe, Sora looked around the room, opening chests and such.

"Sooo…" Yuffie glanced at me, "Are you a psychic? 'Cause what with you knowing all that, well, it was really cool! But totally scary too! I mean, I though you guys were gonna KILL us, what with you guys knowing all that. So I guess you know that I'm the Great Ninja Yuffie and-"

"Yes, Yuffie, I know. No, I am not psychic. I cheated. My sisters and I all cheated. I won't tell you how, because that's supposed to be a secret. And because you'd take advantage of it, really, really bad."

She frowned, "Hmph! Well then, I guess I'll just have to befriend you so thoroughly that you'll have no choice but to tell me everything! Nyuk Nyuk Nyuk."

"Friends?"

"Yep!"

"Alright then. Friends it is."

"Hey…Yuffie right?" Sora walked over to us.

"Hmm?"

"What's that you said about Maleficent? Who's she?"

Yuffie explained all she knew. Squall put his two cents in as well, seeing how young Yuff-Yuff was when they had to leave."

"There was not _A Bajillion Heartless_," he said, "There were probably about a hundred thousand. There WERE more survivors than just us; most of them live in the town. Like say, Elaine, at the front desk. Her whole family survived. They live in the first district."

"Elaine?" I asked

"Yeah, Elaine. Why?" Squall gave me an odd look.

"I'd like to talk to her…"

"Ok… Be my-"

Great. The heartless invaded the room.

"Yuffie! Go!" Yuffie ran.

Squall turned to us.

"Sora."

"Yeah?"

"Go find the leader. Ignore the small fry. You girls go too."

"Ok. But we need to make a stop in the 1st district first. We need to buy some potions. I don't know any healing spells yet." _But what about holy rose?_

"…fine. But hurry."

And so we went. We received what we'd asked for, plus the stuff Yuffie, Squall, and Aerith offered. Then we turned to each other, shared out everything, and headed out. Well, that part of the conversation went like this;

"Ok, Sora, what do you want us to us do?" Kate asked

"Huh? Why're you asking me? Sona's the leader."

"No. I'm not. You are. You're the Keyblade master. We follow your lead now."

"But…but, you know all the answers!"

I shook my head, "This isn't my story. It's yours. Do what YOU think is right. As long as you don't try to take advantage of any of us, or push us until we break, you'll lead. And I know you wouldn't do either of those things. So. Where to?"

"Are you two ok with this?" He asked Kate and Liz. They nodded.

"Alright…well then, let's start going out. The leader isn't in the second district, or we would have seen it. So, let's go to the third."

"Right!" There's that creepy unison thing again!

"Bye Yuffie!" I waved to her.

"Bye!" She waved back.

And off we went. This'll be too easy.

…0…

We arrived in the third district.

"I'll go first." Said Sora

"Ok!" Creepy unison thing!

"You do that Sora." Kate added.

And the-ducky-dog-combo-meal landed flat on his back.

"Donald! Goofy!" Lizzie ran up to them, and whipped out a pen and two pieces of paper, "Can I get your autographs?"

"Well sure, hyuk!" And she got Goofy's signature.

"Umm…could you maybe get offa me?" Donald was still on top of Sora.

Goofy and Donald looked at Sora.

"The Keyblade!" And now they did a unison thing.

"Uh, duh." Kate summoned her sword.

"The Phonex Blade!"

Liz bought out the shield.

"The Butterfly Shield!" Ooooh…fruit-y!

And then I whipped out the staff.

"The Black Rose Mage!" Donald pointed at me and ran off into unintelligible phrases.

"Gawrsh! It's our lucky day!" Goofy was grinning, "The Keyblade Master, and a Midnight Trio!"

Us girls looked at each other.

"Midnight?" Lizzie asked, "Is that what we're called?"

"Yup!" Goofy's grin never wavered.

Donald kept warbling.

After ten more minutes of this, I cocked my head to the side, pointing to the stairs going down. My sisters and I started going down. Sora followed us. Then Donald and Goofy.

We stopped at the bottom of the stairs.

"Sora?" I asked, "We're going to go down?"

"You just started walking down here!" He said, "Why are you asking me now?"

"Because, o fearless leader, it's your job to tell us what you want us to do." Kate leaned up against the wall.

"So, if you say so, we can turn back right here." Lizzie added.

"It's all up to me?" Sora looked worried, "But what if I mess up!? Sona's the oldest! Why can't she be leader? She'd be better at it then me anyway…"

"You're the keyblade master." I said, "You matter more than us. We're pretty much here to help." I shrugged, "So. As you will."

Sora looked scared. Only a little bit. Then he calmed down.

"Sooo…the big heartless is down there then?" He looked to me.

I sighed, "Yes. Are we going?"

"Yep!" He tried to look cheerful.

"It'll be no sweat." I told him, "There's quite a few of us, if you haven't noticed."

"Right!" He grinned again, and we walked center stage.

Almost immediately, the ground started shaking. I felt a pang of fear strike me. I gripped my staff tighter, and there was a thought, someone else's, pushed into my head.

**Don't be scared. I am with you.**

That sure as heckle wasn't voice. But then who?

**You'll find that out someday. Now. Focus. I'll leave you alone.**

"Uh…ok…"

SHIT! I said that out loud!

"SONA!" I whipped around as a heartless went for my back. The rose was already in bladed position, and I slice-and-diced it.

"Thanks Kate!" I got my head in the game.

Sooner than I expected, that…knight…thing…was there. I arched my back, then prepared to summon.

"**The Lady's FLAME" **And I had fire in my hand. I ran, jumped, and whipped it at one of the arms. The other arm took a swing at me. I got knocked back, but nothing was broken. Just bruised-ish. I tried that again, and with that, plus Kate's slashing and Donald's own fire, the arm went down. Then we all had to run as parts separated and clashed at us. Lizzie and I were cornered by a leg. Split second, we attacked it, forcing it down. I actually got on top of it, and started cutting at it. It bucked me off, and Lizzie finished it off. Sveet. Yes, Sveet. Like Sweet only not!

We kept at it like that, hack-slashing, jumping, and magic for those who could use it. Potions and ether made the rounds. My Deamons finished off the body. Sora, Kate, and I finished off the head at exactly the same time. As in we did a countdown and rushed it. Then we heard clapping. Yuffie, Squallie, and Aerith stood before us.

**See, you have friends here. And remember, you wanted this.**

Huh?

**You'll hear more from me later.**

Yuffie ran over to me.

"That was soo cool! I was watching from up there," She pointed to the place by the little house, that balcony, "it was so WEIRD! It was like a barrier had gone up! Freak-y! Oh, and we have a gift for you! C'mon!"

Sora was handed the munny bag. He smiled real big.

"Gee thanks! This'll be a big help!"

"No, thank you Sora." Aerith said, "You saved the town!"

"Yeah." And Leon's back to one word sentences.

…0…

Sora and everyone did their trinities. And, OMG! We got some too! An outline of a rose, and outline of Kate's bird, and the outline of a butterfly!" We got munny, and more munny, and three chests in which we found yet MORE clothing/jewelry/shoes. And some of it was pretty nice stuff too.

**Oh, and about those trinities.**

Hmm?

**As you level up, they'll get filled in, one by one. In order of age. And if someone has more levels than another, it won't matter, because it's the combined effort that matters.**

Thanks! That's good to know!

**You're welcome.**

Hey…I have a question.

**Shoot.**

Do my sisters have voices in their heads who tell them things, or is it just me?

**I have no idea. I'd ask the…well, that isn't possible at this point. If only…**

Hey…one more thing.

**Yes?**

What am I supposed to call you? You won't tell me your name…

**I'm sorry, but you'll just have to find out later.**

Alright. Be that way. I'm going to start focusing me mind on something really annoying.

**Eh?**

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES. I KNOW A SONG THAT GET'S ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES! I KNOW A-

**I'm leaving now.**

HA!

**You still don't know my name.**

Oh. Right.

**Bye.**

DAMMIT!

"Sona…"

"Huh? What is it Lizzie?"

"Why were you making faces at nothing?"

"Umm…look! A bunny rabbit!" I turned around and bolted back to Sora.

"Where to?" I asked him.

"The gummi ship." He said.

"Kay then. Let us go." I started walking towards the world doors. My sibs took my lead. I slowed down and let Sora pass us. He's the leader. He walks in front. Yep.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

What was your favorite part?


	4. And you do your best to show me love

'Ello.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

We got to Wonderland. Kate was grinning form ear-to-ear. She loves the movie, loves the paraphernalia, and especially loves the part of the game. This will be so much fun for her. And for me.

And so, down the rabbit hole we go. Kate, Lizzie, and myself landed somewhat gracefully. Sora landed on his feet. Donald landed on his feet. Goofy landed on his belly.

"Sora?" Lizzie looked to him.

"Follow that rabbit!" He pointed.

And so, we did.

We followed him all the way to Alice, where Sora ordered us to split up and find some evidence. We had to save her, after all.

We all ran off in different directions. I headed for the Mad Hatter's tea garden. I mean, c'mon! Freebies to the max! I know, I know I'm such a bad sister, what with my not sharing, but if they ever need any munny, I will defiantly lend it out. That should make up for it. Suddenly, I started shivering. I felt really cold, for some reason. And then…

"Sona…" RIKU!

I whipped around, staff at ready.

"What do you want?"

"Well, you, actually. But I'm not here for that." He started walking towards me.

I backed away.

"Don't come any closer!" I held my staff in full view,

"I don't want to hurt you. I'd never hurt you, Sona. I lo-"

"Don't say that! You don't! You can't!" I started inching towards the gate.

Riku looked very, very sad.

"Please…"

I shook my head furiously, "Don't you touch me! Don't come near me! I hate you!" Wait…I hate him?

He looked miserable.

Keeping my back towards the wall, I made it to the gate. Then I took off running.

**Be careful.**

I didn't stop until I found Sora.

"Sona!? What's wrong!?"

"I…Riku…he…"

"Riku's here!? Where!?"

"He's probably gone by now." I said. Sora's face dropped.

"Oh…"

"Yeah…did you guys find anything?"

"I found one!" Kate ran up to us.

"Me too!" Lizzie jumped off a branch. I expected her to hurt herself, and prepared for a crunch of bones and a trip to Aerith, but she was on her feet. Ok then, game-physics it is. Good.

"I've got one as well." Riku!

"Ara! Give it here!" I yelled.

"For a price."

"Riku? What's wrong with you?" Sora looked confused, "Why don't you help us out? You can stay with us, you know, it's not like we'd turn you away-"

"She would." Riku pointed to me.

"Not if you walked back into the light. Now I know, I know, the darkness is highly romanticized, but we could really use you and-" Kate was fighting for him to come back. Yeah, that's right, I hadn't said anything. Even though I was the one Riku was watching.

"Please Riku. Please give us the box." I pulled out the _I'm so sad and innocent looking watch me cry over this_ look. I saw his resolve weaken.

"Umm…"

"Please?" Bambi eyes. I batted my lashes too.

"Well I…"

"Please Riku…" I turned quiet, and made it look and sound like I was seconds away from crying. Hands clasped, big baby eyes. And sniffling. Lots and lots of sniffling. I am SOOO pulling this off!

Riku's eyes widened. I forced myself to cry. Kate and Liz were smirking. Sora looked worried, but Kate held him back. Riku only had eyes for me.

"Shit, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to make you cry! I'll give you the box! I'm sorry!" He jumped down, handed me the box, pecked my cheek while I was distracted and portaled away. I grinned at everyone and wiped away the tears.

"I am the world's best actress. Thank you Mrs. Steele."

Sora laughed, "I thought you were serious! I wanted to give you a hug!"

I grinned, as did everyone else.

Donald and Goofy showed up, and when we relayed the whole story, we realized that all the evidence was in tow. While the others went up to the Queen, I asked permission to go off to that one room. I wanted to see if I could find Riku, and consequently save Alice, and a hunch told me to go there.

Sure enough, Riku was on the table, still small. I called to him.

"Riku! Come here!" I waved to him. He turned to me, grinning, and jumped down. Man, I love game physics. If I did that in real life, I'd break my neck!

He walked up in front of me.

"Sona…I…are you ok?"

"I'm fine." I said. My plan was to distract him, so that Alice could be saved, "Thanks so much for giving us the evidence! Now we can save Alice!" I feigned idiocy. Well, I mean, I played dumb. I didn't pretend to be totally stupid. That'd be a waste.

"Well, erm, about that…"

"Yes?"

"I don't think you can…"

"Huh?"

"Alice…Alice isn't there anymore." My eyes widened at this. He'd already nabbed her?

"Is she…did they kill her already?" Acting is an important skill. And playing dumb is even better.

"No, no, she isn't dead. She's just somewhere else…and that's all I know." Liar.

I looked up at him, playing all innocent. Big wide eyes, slightly open mouth, but only a little, more like having your lips parted for just 1/5 of an inch.

"Do you…do you really hate me?" He asked

I shook my head. I don't _hate_ him. I just strongly dislike him.

He smiled at that, relieved, "That's good. I felt like shit." He hugged me.

"Sorry…" I said softly. I know, I know, it's nasty of me to play this up, to pretend that I could have _feelings_ for him. But it'll come in handy later. I know it will.

"So am I."

"Huh?"

"I've been…I haven't been a very good friend, have I? But you should know, I kept the promise! I haven't hurt Sora OR Kairi!" I smiled at him then, and it was only a little forced. So…maybe I can not-hate him. Wouldn't that be nice? And I mean, by the end of the game, he probably won't be evil, especially not after the end of game number two, right? So…wait. SHIT NO! There will be no feelings for him OR Sora! They aren't real! This isn't real!

…is it?

"That's good. Thank you." I pulled away from the hug. He looked disappointed.

"Uh, Sona…well, I-"

"Yes?"

"I got you something!"

"Oh, you did?" I was unenthusiastic.

"Yeah! Here it is!"

He handed me a little purple box with a black bow.

"Thanks."

I opened it.

Inside there were…oh no. Glass slippers….

"Where…where did you get these?" I stared at them in horror.

"What's wrong? You don't like them? They're the latest trend in this one world I went to…" I breathed a sigh of relief. So. Cinderella has NOT been killed for her shoes.

"No, they're perfect. Thank you."

"Great! Sooo…"

"Hmm?" I'm being sociable. To an enemy. Who won't be an enemy later, but is one now. I have not attacked him, I have talked politely, and I have allowed him to touch me. What the hell is wrong with me? Oh. Wait. Distraction. But that's pointless now! She's already gone!

"I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"Are you with anyone?" he asked. Oh no, he's got that whole _I want you to want me I need you to need me I'll beg you to beg me_ thing in his eyes.

"I…well, kinda."

Now he's got a darker look in his eyes. I can't quite place the emotion, but it's probably along the lines of jealousy.

"What do you mean kinda?"

"The person…they aren't with me. I think they're still on my world, but I don't know what happened to my world. So, I have no idea if we're together or not."

"What was his name? I could help you look." And kill him too, I'll bet.

"No." Ooh, I'm getting edgy.

"No?"

"No. I'll do it alone, thanks."

"Ok then…what was your world anyway?"

"Earth."

And I just watched his face fall to pieces.

"E…earth?"

"Yes…"

"Earth isn't there anymore." Oh god. No…Riku…NO!

I broke down and sobbed. Yep. For real. Tears, angst, you got it.

Immediately, he was next to me, arms around me as I sat on the floor and cried. He stroked my hair, and treated me like we had a positive relationship going for us, unlike the perverse symbiotic relationship I knew we'd probably have. If I bothered. If I let him. If…just if. And this isn't the time to worry about this. My home planet is GONE.

"How?" I asked after I calmed down.

"How what?"

"How did it go?" I looked up to him, half glaring, and half begging.

"There were so many dark hearts…so many hurt people. I found out about it through Maleficent. It was probably just after you left…right when you came to us."

"Maleficent?" I asked, back into the act of ignorance. While I cried real tears.

"She's my friend."

We heard Sora's voice.

"Dammit." He ran his fingers through his hair, "Look, I have to go for now, but I'll come back for you. You might need help with what they have planed for you, its going to be harder than they thought they'd need it to be."

"They?"

He shook his head.

"I'll be in touch."

He portaled away.

I felt cold all over. I was still crying. Everyone ran up to me.

"Sona? What's wrong?" Sora touched my arm.

"Earth is gone!"

"NOOO!" Kate and Liz both screamed it.

"What are you talking about? I thought you were from America…" Sora looked confused.

"America is a place on Earth." I said, wiping away the last of my tears. There was no time for this.

And then the rumbling started.

The Trickmaster.

And it wasn't like the ordinary Trickmaster either.

Oh, no. Nope. Not that lucky.

It was almost to the ceiling.

And the bottles were gone.

SHIT!

"DAMMIT!" I screamed, whipping out my staff.

Kate had the sword out, and she was growling, Lizzie had gone pale, and had backed away. Goofy swallowed hard. Donald gripped his staff. Sora whispered something. I didn't hear it. And I quoted something from an anime.

"We are soldiers. Stand or die." And I rushed it while calling upon my **Destroyers**. I saw that everyone followed my lead; when I turned around, save for Lizzie. And I was leading, which I wasn't supposed to do. And did any of the girls actually get what I meant?

"Sora, you command everyone! I'm going to go help Lizzie!" I yelled that as I ran past him.

"RIGHT!" And he rushed the monster again.

"Lizzie, Lizzie, you have to listen to me! We need you! You have to do this! I mean, what if everyone but you was to get knocked out? What would you do if you couldn't fight? Run away? They don't always let you do that out here, incase you'd forgotten. Now is NOT the time to get cold feet."

She just shook her head, whimpering.

"Ok. Liz. At the very least, follow it around and throw your shield at it like Goofy does! You're shield IS round, after all. Now. Come with me." I reached for her hand.

"Let her stay." I whipped around. RIKU!

"She's scared, she's just a kid. I'll fight in her place." He smiled at me.

Wow.

"Ok…why not? Just…remember your promise."

He smiled again, "Right."

And out came the darkblade.

The fight got really easy once Riku joined the team. He was good. Very good, and he didn't give up. But something didn't feel right…and I still didn't trust him.

Sora and him actually did some teamwork. But Riku kept checking back to see my reaction, while I did magical attack after magical attack.

My Deamons cut away at the Trickmaster, as I summoned round after round. Sora and Riku would advance and retreat as one person. Kate would maneuver herself up on the table and take flying leaps at the Trickmaster's head, hacking at it, cutting away little bits.

Donald summoned flame after flame, and Goofy would throw his shield, jump and slash at it's head and body, or run back around to check on Lizzie. I'm glad she's found a friend.

The mighty foe was vanquished, and Kate and Lizzie were panting next to each other. Lizzie had taken up courage after seeing the rest of us go at it for a while. I turned to Riku.

"Why are you being so nice now?" I asked

"So I could do this." He was right up in front of me, and mashed his mouth against mine. Not much class, Riku. You're so much like-

He pulled away.

"Ja!" He portaled away.

I noticed that Sora had his hands in fists. Eh?

"What's wrong, Sora?" Asked Kate

"Huh?" his hands unclenched, his eyes met mine, "Nothing."

Well. This is interesting.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Yes. Interesting it is. Well, I should hope so.

Tell me what you liked best!

Please?


	5. But you don't know what love is

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

This chapter is all about Riku's thoughts. There'll be a few more of these as the fic goes on. It's what he** THINKS** and** FEELS** about what has happened since the start of the fic. I'm doing this, since before, I had mini-blurbs of what went on with him. Now…well, he gets his own short chapter.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Damn.

I think she might just hate me.

She shook her head no, but she was overly emotional, and she's probably scared of me…

I feel like shit.

I can't believe how I acted when I first met her! I was never this way with Kairi, or Selphie, or Sana, Sena, or Motoko. And hell, Motoko wouldn't have even cared! So, I started off all wrong in her eyes…and now I still am…

I made her CRY! Three times! Well…that last one wasn't exactly my fault…I didn't kill her world; I didn't even know it was her world! Not. My. Fault.

So why do I feel so guilty?

I think I love her…but isn't this a bit too soon to be love? Wasn't she right, when she said I couldn't?

Does she know she's twisting me up like this?

Probably not…

I wonder if she would even care? If she knew, that is.

I think I do love her. But…

There's that guy she was talking about. She obviously is still all hung up on him, and I don't know how to compete with someone I'd never met. There is Sora, but the only thing he has up on me is a giant shiny key…

But then why did she make me make that promise?

No. He's too young for her. Her little sister…Kaye? No…Kate! (Weird name) Anyway, Kate is closer in age! Actually…I think they'd look good together…but this isn't about finding Sora a girlfriend. He has Kairi anyway.

I'll admit it, Kairi's pretty cute. She's nice and all…but she's just so one dimensional. She gets boring after a while, because all she really does is make jewelry out of shells and watch everyone fight. I mean, sure, she talks, but she never has much to say. Nothing that interests me, anyway. And everyone thought we'd get together too, but honestly, she and Sora'd be better off. They're both simple people with simple needs, and they both try to play it safe.

Sona isn't like that.

Sona isn't like anyone.

She's very emotional, very impulsive. She's quick, for lack of a better term. She's pretty too, but not in the same way as Kairi, or Selphie, or any of the other girls. There's something raw there. She doesn't wear makeup, for one thing. And, I know I said she's probably scared of me, but at times she seems fearless. I really like her eyes too…blue-ish on the outside, kind of and orangey-gold around the pupil. Her youngest sister, Liz, has eyes kinda like that.

Another way she's different from those other girls is that she's strong.

The girls that DO fight don't do it well. She's just amazing, with those monsters. And I saw her hacking with that staff too.

And onto the subject of fighting…

That day when I challenged her…I wish I hadn't done that. I think it made her dislike me more. I think they way I was doing it made her desperate, which led to fear, which led to anger, and down the line. I have a small scar from where she bit me. It's sick, but I like it, because I know I won't forget her as long as I have it there. Yeah. I know. Sick.

She seems pretty smart, but what's up with her making Sora lead? He's never been in a leading position all his life! He looked up to me! They all did…

…but I didn't give them much choice…

I was the oldest, the strongest, and probably the smartest. But maybe I never let them figure out if they were better than me or not. Maybe I didn't give them the chance… Well, actually, I know that I didn't give them the chance. I wanted to be the one everyone looked up to.

…Did I feel threatened by Sona and her sisters? They're all really independently working. They don't really seem to look up to one sole member of the group, although I noticed that they take Sona's lead sometimes. They're each still active in their own way, and on their own, for one reason or another, they could probably be ok. I didn't really give that chance to the other kids…not really even Sora. Was I only better at everything because I wouldn't let him get better?

I don't want to think about this stuff anymore. It depresses me.

Now.

How can I get Sona to like me?

She didn't seem to like the shoes very much…so…maybe a different sort of gift.

But what? Ok, what do I know about Sona?

She likes Roses.

She likes fighting.

…I think she likes animals…

Err…I don't actually know her every well, do I?

Then why am I in love with her?

And why am I trying to make her love me?

What's the point, if I barely know her?

…I want to know her though. I want to know everything about her, what she likes, what she hates, all her favorites, how to act when she's in a bad mood, how to tell if she's in a bad mood, and just what makes her HAPPY.

So. Next time I see her, I'll chat it up. I'll pull her aside and we can talk.

I wish I understood why I love her.

I wish I'd stayed with her, instead of coming here, doing things I know she'll hate me for…

I wish…

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

YAY! Riku's 3d!

So, tell me what you liked about this chapter, and, if you didn't reveiw that last chapter, what you liked about that one.


	6. I can't pretend that I don't see this

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

We were in the gummi ship, Kate piloting the guns, Lizzie being taught to drive. I simply sat next to Sora. I didn't want to ask him about his reactions in Wonderland. That's one big can of worms that I could open up. If my suspicions were correct, that is. And my head was reeling. Riku was being _nice_. He was being helpful, and caring. I wasn't expecting that. Not after the way it shook on the island.

I was nervous. And I'm pretty sure I had every right to be. So what, I faked it. So what, I lied. That doesn't necessarily mean it's my fault… Ok. So it is my fault. I'm giving Riku way too much edge, way to much room for this stalker-thing to grow. But then again…

I think he's actually in it for more than what I could give to him, what I could do for him. And that's scary. I don't like him. I don't want to like him. I may end up feeling really guilty about this later. And he scared me. He's a scary guy, that Riku.

And what about Sora, huh?

I mean, he seems like he's…jealous? Maybe, I don't know.

**I think you do know.**

What? You again?

'**Fraid so.**

Why do you talk to me in my head? Why not in real life?

**Well…you see…**

Yes?

**My physical body, however close to you it may be, is unable of speaking to you in a way you would understand.**

Wait…so you're close to me?

**Yes.**

And you can't speak to me plainly?

**Unfortunately not.**

Why?

**You'll find out later.**

Please…at least give me something to call you! It doesn't have to be your name, just…something!

…**Fine. A portion of my name I shall give.**

Yes?

**You may call me Tam.**

Tam? Like Tam Lin?

**No. Wrong guy.**

Hmm…

**You're where you need to be. Pay attention to your surroundings again.**

Right!

"Sona?"

"Yes, Sora?"

"I…Uh, I have to talk to you about something…"

"Hmm?"

"EVERYONE HOLD ON TO YOUR SEATS! WE'RE GONNA CRASH!" Kate was screaming it as loud as she could. I grabbed at both of the arm rests. One of Sora's hands found mine. I didn't even look at him, I was too scared. You see, I'd always loved flying…but had been afraid of the crash and burn. I always got nervous during the landing. This did not help.

Lizzie was frantically pushing buttons. One of these opened a flap in the floor that shot Sora and myself out into the jungle. Stupid us, not wearing our belts. Lucky for me, my bag was still attached to my person. I don't know what I'd do if I lost that.

I landed on my ass. Sora landed on his belly. I hurt.

"Son of a BITCH!" I screamed, "Damn you Lizzie!" I got myself to my feet, wincing, "You ok Sora?" He was panting.

"I'm alright, jut a little winded." he said, "I'll be ok." He stood as well, clutching his gut.

"Well, we might as well start out. What direction, Sora?"

He looked at me.

"I dunno…let's head out into the sun."

"Ok then."

We set out, and I reminded him that the sun changes directions, so we'd better ignore it after a while. It took us over an hour to find their camp. Here's a few of the conversations we had during this walk;

"Hey…Sona?"

"Hmm?"

"I…uh…I…"

"Yes?"

"What was it like?"

"…What was what like?"

"Uh…erm… Your dream, the one where you got you weapons!"

"Whoa…calm down, no need to be so excited!"

Or:

"Sora?"

"Ye…yeah?"

"What's your favorite food?"

"Chocolate!"

"Sweet! I love chocolate too!"

And then there's:

"Ne, Sona?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you_ like_ Ri-"

"Look! It's a camp!"

Travesty avoided there, eh?

"Hey! I think I know where we are!" I said.

"Sona! Sora!" Lizzie ran up to us, "This way! We found Tarzan!"

So…into the camp we went.

Jane took one look at us and started lecturing us girls on proper dress. Then she offered us dinner, and a chance to stay at the camp for the night. Sweet. If only I wasn't an insomniac.

Dinner was mostly fruit and bread, which I devoured. While everyone started settling in to sleep in a spare tent, I made to go out.

"You aren't tired yet, Sona?" Lizzie asked

"Naa. I figure I have a few more days until crash. That'll be hell, and I'll probably have to stay out of a few fights. However, I will survive." I shrugged and walked out into the middle of the camp, killing the occasional heartless while I was at it. Powerwilds and Bouncywilds. Pretty simple.

I just sorta chilled up on top of some boxes then. Bored out of my mind.

**Are you ok?**

Hmm? Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?

**Well, you seem to be trying to avoid the Keyblade Master.**

What do you mean?

**Well, you won't stay in the tent.**

So? They'll all be sleeping!

**And you do your best not to talk to him.**

I was…um…busy?

**And whenever it seems that he wants to get your attention, you bolt to someplace on the other side of the camp.**

Not my fault. Things on the other side of the camp deserve my attention.

_**Riiight**_**. I'm so sure that a pile of boxes is attention-worthy.**

…Fine. I'm avoiding him. So what?

**Are you interested in him?**

Well…sort of.

**Explain yourself.**

I think he's cute, and he is, and he's really sweet, but he's so much younger! Plus there's the Kairi factor. And I don't _want_ to date him. I just think he's cute.

**I see. Well…what about him?**

What _about_ him?

**How do you think he feels?**

Eh?

**Sonora, no offence, but it seems to me that he is interested in you.**

He isn't.

**Don't lie. It's unbecoming of one such as yourself.**

He's not! I refuse to let him be!

**You have no control over him. You can't decide that for him. Sorry, but you're stuck in a rut on this one.**

_Taaam._

**(Sigh) What is it?**

What can I do?

**I don't know. Do whatever. It's not really my problem.**

…You suck.

**And that matters to me why? A good night to you, Miss.**

Fook-ju.

…Sorry.

Please come back.

Pretty please?

I didn't mean it!

…Hello?

Fine. Be that way.

I got up and started doing the round of the camp, killing off heartless. Occasionally I would see a real animal, like a bird, or something. I wandered over to the hippo's lagoon, and sat at the edge, letting my feet rest in the water. It was warm, probably because of the tropical climate, and oh-so good on my tired, calloused feet. The Hippos didn't really mind me, and went about there own business, and I just chillaxed. This really wasn't so bad.

**Erm…Sona?**

Yeah?

**Be on your guard.**

Why?

**There's a giant leopard thing behind you, and I think it wants to eat you.**

AHH!

I stood up, staff in hand. I refused to kill an animal, of hurt it even, but maybe I could scare it away. I'd wanted to try this out anyway.

"**DESTROYER"** See that? No S. Not plural.

One of my beasties appeared, getting read to attack.

"I want a ride."

It turned to look at me, then lowered itself closer to the ground, I climbed onto its back.

"Chase the leopard, but don't kill it." I said.

And off we went.

We chased that beastie all the way into that bamboo thicket-thing.

"Now let's just go for a joy ride. Kill any heartless you want."

It really liked those terms.

I rode it around for a good few hours, enjoying myself thoroughly. And here's the odd thing, anything it killed, the munny cam to me, drawn to me by some sort of weird gravity. It just…stuck to me, so I had my beastie stop for a while so I could put it into my seemingly bottomless munny pouch. This would repeat for half the night. Finally, near the camp, the Deamon disappeared, which threw me to the ground.

**You really enjoyed that, huh?**

Yep!

**You should go home now.**

Right then. 'Cept, it isn't home.

**Whatever. Go. Now.**

Fine, fine.

I went.

The camp was under attack!

Every able-bodied man, woman, teenager, and child was on deck. Clayton had rallied the heartless against us! He ran off slightly afterward, while we were surrounded.

Duck-dodge-slash-slash-dodge-jump-jump-slash-smash-summon-ride-slash.

Lizzie screamed and Sora saved her.

Kate dodged and whirled, slicing three powerwilds in two as she went.

Donald and Goofy were back to back. Lizzie joined them.

Slash-slash-slash-dodge-slash-kick-scream.

Sora came to help me.

Sora and I were back to back.

Hack-slash-dodge-help-save-slash-cut-break.

I was panting as the last of the heartless were slain. Good job Liz.

We all downed some potions, and waited in the camp for a few seconds. The Tarzan ran to us, very distressed. Clayton had taken Jane!

"Where to Sora?" Kate asked

"Tarzan, where did he take her?" Sora asked

"High Trees." Tarzan pointed upwards.

"Then up we go."

We all followed Tarzan, who promised to lead the way. I have a slight problem. I'm really scared that I'm going to fall. I was dreading this moment since we got here.

"Wait!" I cried. They all turned to me, "Can I please sit this one out? Me on a vine, with nothing supporting my feet, it's not a good thing. You have more than enough people to handle things up there! I'll just watch the camp, kay?"

"Shut it you pansy! You have to come with!" Kate's hands were on her hips.

"Yeah, since when have you been scared of heights? You go rock climbing!" Lizzie said

"Since I don't have any support other than my arms, which, may I remind you, can't keep me on the monkey bars for more than thirty seconds." I crossed my arms.

My sisters started to protest, but Sora raised a hand. The quieted.

"If she's scared, she doesn't have to. I'm not about to force her to go." He shot me a smile, which I returned, "She can just stay here incase Clayton comes back. In fact, how's about Donald and Goofy stay here with her incase that happens! It might happen, you know."

Donald grumbled something under his breath, but he and Goofy waited it out with me.

Donald was still grumbling as he waited, sitting on a crate. Goofy sat with me on the ground and we didn't talk. Finally, just to break the silence, I said,

"If I make it outta this alive, I'm going to write a book about it."

"Gawrsh, that'd be a mighty interesting book."

"I hope so." I leaned up against a crate, arching my back. Mmm, that feels good.

"D'ya think that Clayton guy will come through here?"

"Dunno. Maybe." I shrugged, "So…what's the king like?"

"He's very kind. He cares about everyone! And the Queen is nice too." Goofy grinned at me.

"I'd assume so." I smiled lazily and closed my eyes. I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep for a while, but my eyes were getting tireder and tireder. I hadn't slept in (what was it now?) one, two, three, four, five. Five days. I shouldn't have much longer. My longest I'd been without sleep was a week and five days, and that had had some pretty negative consequences. Try hallucinating. For three days. Then dropping in the middle of your Government class, onto the floor. Then passing out. Yeah. Not a good time. Everyone thought I was suffering from a massive OD off narcotics. What's worse is that I get uber slap-happy too. And candy addicted. I'm scary, when I haven't slept for too long.

"Sona! Has he come through here yet?" Sora ran over to me.

"Nooo!" Donald warble-yelled.

"Let's go." I said. Then I had a thought, "Anybody want a ride?"

"Huh?" Lizzie looked at me, confused.

"**Destroyers!** Sit and be still." Six of my Hell-dogs were on their best behavior.

"You." I pointed to one of them, "I want a ride." It crouched low to the ground and I climbed on its back, "Like this, you see? You can hold onto the horns. Kate, Liz, you ride horses, it's not much different." I pointed to two more, "Let them on and don't you dare let them get hurt." They crouched too, and my sisters got on, and got comfortable.

"This really isn't so bad." Kate grinned at me.

"Yeah! This could be fun!" Lizzie grinned too.

"Guys?" I turned to the boys.

"Sure!" Sora got a mount, then Goofy agreed. After some protesting, I threatened to leave Donald behind, and he climbed on one too.

"Hunt down Clayton. Kill anything that tries to hurt us." And with that, we were off.

It took a bit of everyone getting used to it, but soon we were well on out way. The closer they got to finding him, the faster my monsters would go. I fed them little blurbs of energy so that they'd last longer. After about ten minutes, we found Clayton, all the way back at the base of the tree-house-tree. We didn't even give him time to get to the cliffs. Actually, it was pretty easy. We pretty much rode him down, attacking him as the monsters swiped at him. He'd summon heartless, we'd kill them off. It took five minutes. Sora finished him off.

The it seems like the Deamons were called to something. Completely ignoring my orders, they made their way to that cave, where the heart of this world was. After we got inside, they did their vanishing act.

"I guess they're more in tune with me than I thought." Was my explanation, I mean, how else would they know where to go?

Tarzan was immediately there, leading us up the cliffs. I hung back. I was too tired to climb and jump around. I'd need to save my strength, I'd spent too much on the Deamons.

I popped an either, but it didn't help much. I got a little energy, and I felt my magic being restored, but it wasn't enough. Its times like this I wish I could drink coffee without suffering.

They came back.

"Sona, are you alright? You look pale…" Sora touched my cheek. Kate _and_ Lizzie got this look on their faces, perfectly identical, a mix of comprehension, worry, and just the slightest bit of disgust. Although the reason for the disgust was unknown to me.

"Sona. Come. Now." Kate barked those words, as she and Lizzie grabbed me over to the far edge of the cave. Oh man, I'm in trouble.

"What the _HELL_ do you think you're doing!? Sora is supposed to love KAIRI! Not you! If anyone should love you in this messed up setup its RIKU! He's unpaired, and he LIKES YOU! In a way that won't mess up the game! What the _FUCK_ is wrong with you!?" Kate ran out of breath.

"What she's trying to say is," Lizzie smiled nervously, "You shouldn't encourage him. It's not ok for this to be happening."

"I know dammit, I know. I don't want him to feel this way! I don't want any of them to feel this way!" I balled my hands into fists, "I still have-"

"Don't say it." Kate cut me off, "Don't you dare even say his _NAME_! He probably isn't even alive, and look at what happened with you two! I don't understand why you don't hate the guy! You need to get over it!"

"Kaye is right." Lizzie said, "He wasn't any good for you. He turned you into a mess. You were miserable."

"No." I said, "No more. I won't listen to this." I turned on my heel, which I regretted, because it made me slightly dizzy, and stumbled my way back to Sora.

We were on the gummi ship, headed to the Coliseum, when Sora turned to me.

"Don't strain yourself. I know that you're tired. Kate told me about what happens there. I'm gonna team up with your sisters. You just sit back and rest." And he smiled at me.

Dammit.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Soo…what was your favorite part of the chapter?


	7. Tell me where our time went

Yo. Some day, I'm going to end up working in Piccadilly. I just know it.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

We landed. I was exhausted. I needed to sleep BADLY. The mania that comes with bi-polar was about to run out. I was VERY glad that I could sit this one out. A nice nap in the sun on a bleacher doesn't sound too bad.

Sora Kate and Liz went about with the tests and such. I watched them from a bleacher. Donald and Goofy were milling about somewhere…but they weren't with me. I lay myself down, still watching them.

They went out, Kate grinning at me. She mouthed something, but I didn't catch it. Ah well. They'd be back.

I closed my eyes, I was just so TIRED! I felt a hand on my shoulder.

"Mygh, go away Sora." I swatted at it half heartedly without opening my eyes.

"I'm not Sora." Riku? Again?

"Go away Riku. I'm not in the mood." I kept my eyes closed and stayed laying down. He sat down next to me.

"Sit up, will you? I want to talk to you."

"Just talk?" I asked skeptically

"Yeah. And apologize. I realize that I've been a bit of an ass to you. And, well, I've been really outta line." This was new.

I opened my eyes to look up at him, "Thank you…what did you want to talk about?"

"I want to get to know you." Well. This is new too.

"Why?" I sat up and looked at him.

"Because I know that I like you, at the very least, and I want to know if I should have a reason for that." Huh. Didn't see that one coming.

"Do you mind if I ask you some questions about yourself?"

"Not at all…" Yes.

"What's your favorite food?"

"Pineapple."

"Kay…favorite color?"

"Black, Red, White, Silver, Purple."

"And out of those?"

"Black."

"What do you like to do during the down time?"

"Well, I sing, for one. I love art, and music. And I love to read and write. I play soccer…um…and I like to talk to people…and…"

"Yeah?"

"Video games."

"Are you a virgin?"

"Yes!" I was blushing like a tomato, "Are you?"

"No."

"Ah…next question."

"Describe yourself in five words."

"Ok…Ridiculous, bi-polar, creative, angsty, and snow."

"Snow…?"

"Yes. Snow."

"Right…So…Are you happy?"

"Wha…What?"

"Are you happy? Does being here with Sora and your sisters make you happy? Do you like living this way?" Oh my. His eyes…

"Yeah…I guess…" And now he looks sad, "Now, don't get me wrong, Sora's cute and all," He looks hard at me, "but he's just not my type. He's a sweet kid. Emphasis on _kid_." And Riku broke out into a smile, a true smile, that turned his face into something beautiful, with his eyes getting brighter until I thought I was looking at emeralds, not irises. He touched my hand. I moved it to my lap. His smile faltered a bit.

"What about _you_?" I asked, "Are you happy with _Maleficent_?" …Shit. Shit. Shit. _SHIT_! I just gave away FAR too much information! Way to be a big mouth!

**Oh look what you've done now.**

Shut up.

"Wha…What did you just say?" He stared at me in horror.

"I…I…"

We stared at each other.

"Bye Riku!" I was up and running.

"No! Wait!"

I made a beeline for the lobby, practically throwing myself into Goofy. He righted me on my feet.

"What's wrong there Sona?" He asked.

Donald was busy checking out the little cup-dealie.

"Ri… (pant-pant) Riku."

Both Donald and Goofy looked at me, "Sora's friend?" asked Donald

"Yeah." My stomach heaved (Distress? Fear? Worry?) I'll be right back." I ran out front and started vomiting onto the sand. I couldn't stop. I was tearing up-

"Hey, easy there." There was a hand on my back. Not Riku. Or Sora.

I was panting. I spit, then wiped at my face.

"Here." Hercules offered me a small cloth and some water.

"Thank you."

"No problem. You're Sona, aren't you? Sora's friend."

"Yeah, that's me." I was shaking slightly.

"Are you ok?"

"Releitvly. Thanks for your concern."

"It's what I do. Why don't we head back to the arena? They should be just finishing up."

"Alright."

I walked alongside the amazingly heroic Hercules. He was a really nice guy. We were in the second hallway when we heard my sister scream.

Both of us bolted to the rescue, my staff shooting out of its own accord.

**Watch yourself, love. This is going to be tricky.**

…Love?

Oh never mind, there's no time for that.

Cerberus and a hellavalotta heartless. Dammit Riku. What are you doing? …Does he have any control over heartless yet? He may not have been given-

-what the hell am I doing!? Lizzie needs me!

Despite my state of lethargy, I called upon a large amount of **Darkness Dance** to attack the giant mutt. After that, I backed off to hack at smaller heartless, and let the others deal with the beast. I don't condone the killing of animals. A few shadows jumped me.

"SONA!" Sora was immediately at my side.

"I coulda taken 'em." I hissed, "I'm not quite dead yet."

Sora flinched.

"Sorry Sora," I said "Exhaustion brings out the fangs."

"Uh, _hello_!? We could use a little help over here!" YAY! KATE PROVIDES A DISTRACTION!1!1!

We went back at it. I took a few hits at the dog beast, but for the most part it was Kate and Sora. Liz was still doing the guardian thing, keeping the heartless away, and I helped out with that. Although…

At one point, I tripped. I was too tired for my reflexes to be functioning properly. Immediately five individual shadows went for me.

"_SONA!_" Riku?

And all the small heartless vanished. So. He controls them after all.

**I don't like him.**

Yeah?

**He's not the sort of boy I'd like to see you with.**

Uh…and this matters why?

…

Ouch! That wasn't very nice.

…I didn't know you could make my nerves snap.

**Never mind me. That dog thing is headed your way.**

…Thanks…

So, with my head back in the game, I dodged and ducked my way around the battle field. I sustained only minor injuries, and when it was done, the only one who needed a potion was me, because of my hitting my head when I fell. (I broke the skin a bit)

**As I was saying.**

Hmm?

**He's no good for you. He's too dark.**

Umm…you obviously don't know as much about me as you thought you did. My inner Gothberry laughs at you.

**You will NOT get into a relationship with him.**

'Course not.

…**Then why the arguing?**

My dad is a lawyer. It's what I do.

…

What?

…**Never mind. So. What do you intend to do about that boy?**

How old are you?

…**What?**

How old are you?

**Too old. Why?**

Because your voice is like someone my age, only a guy, but the way you speak reminds me of this man from a book I was reading about Victorian England.

**A story for another time, dear.**

And what's with that anyway?

**Yes, love?**

Pet names. I hate them. The magic was lost back in seventh grade when I was dating Josh. God rest his poor soul.

**I'll call you what I please.**

…I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES, EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES AND THIS IS HOW IT GOES, GOES, GOES, GOES! I KNOW A-

**I'm going back, beautiful, I'll talk to you some other time.**

Dammit. You always win.

I just got this feeling like someone had kissed my cheek. What the…?

Sora got his little medal. I rubbed my arms, creeped out. What was Tam doing to me? I mean, he can physically affect me, which is scary, plus there's the pet names, and the Brit dealie, and the protectiveness…what is happening to me?

"Sona, what's wrong?" Lizzie touched my hand. Kate looked over to us, frowning. She didn't make a move to talk with us, but I could feel her concern just the same. I smiled.

"Toki ne wa zankoko no-"

"Stop that!" Kate snapped, "I don't want to hear you answering honest questions in another language anymore. If you don't want us to know, say that you don't want us to know!"

Sora looked up at us.

"Sona…" he began, "What exactly is it that is being cruel?"

All of us turned to look at him. So. The Sora beast speaks Japanese. Time to put him to the test.

"Genki-na koe sae kikenai." I said, shrugging.

"What kind of feeling? Why isn't it loneliness? What's wrong? Why won't you give me a straight answer?"

"Demo-"

"But nothing! If there's a problem, you should talk to someone about it!"

"Yami kara habure…"

"What came out of the darkness?"

"…Riku." I looked away.

"Are you in love with Riku…?" Why did Sora sound hurt?

"Itai."

"Then what…?"

"Sore ga inochi no fushigi, sore demo mata tatakaun darou, tomaranai mune no itami, tsumetai sono ame no ito kara sukutte ageru ima sugu..." I kept my gaze to the floor. I don't know how he'd react to this.

Sora looked like he was in pain.

"Is that really how you feel?"

I nodded.

"Oh…well, don't you worry Sona, I'll make sure that you get to be happy! I know that there really isn't any going back, like you said, but that's ok. Everything will turn out alright in the end. Just wait and see!" Sora walked over and hugged me. It took a second, but I hugged him back.

Kate and Lizzie just stared at us.

"Arigato." I whispered in his ear.

He hugged me tighter.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

I SOOO have the mad 1337 Nihon skillage!

Tell me your favorite part of the chapter!


	8. And if it was time well spent

"Yello."

"Blue to you too!"

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

On the way back to Traverse, we didn't say much. Sora and I kept shooting glances. Kate scowled in my direction, probably upset that I was giving Sora room to grow on me. But then she smiled. Maybe not. Lizzie learned to pilot, and our animal friends paid us no mind. We experienced minor turbulence. We gunned down some baddies. I took a few minutes to consider what the futch was going on with me and Riku.

**Don't.**

Hmm?

**Don't even think about him.**

…Why?

**He isn't worth your time.**

You sound jealous.

**I'm not! I just don't think he's good enough for you. And the keyblade master is too young, not to mention he has that girl of his. Kairi, right? So don't even start.**

…You ARE jealous, aren't you?

…**No.**

Yes. You are. Why?

**I'm merely worried about you. I don't want you to get hurt. Besides, wasn't there someone waiting for you…?**

Yeah…there was. Is. I meant is.

**Are you sure?**

(I got the feeling of being hugged)

Yes.

**No. You aren't sure. What's wrong?**

We had…a unique relationship.

**Oh?**

Yeah…

**What happened?**

He's gone. It shouldn't matter. But it does.

(The hug-feeling got stronger)

**So... What** **is "it"?**

I don't want to talk about it.

**Dimitri was his name, right?**

Yes. Stop now.

**Seriously, what happened there? Was he cruel to you, did he beat you? Was he cheating? Did he turn gay? What did he do that hurt you so bad? You loved him, didn't you?**

I _don't_ want to talk anymore.

**(Sigh.) Very well. I'll be back later.**

Bye.

(The feeling of lips on my forehead this time.)

…Does Tam _like_ me or something?

How would That WORK even? I mean, he's not even…even…well, you know what I mean. HE'S A FRICKEN VOICE IN MY HEAD! Regardless of the fact that he can give me sensations of someone touching my body. Which is also not ok. He could very easily do something dirty without me being able to stop him!

**I would _NEVER_-**

And you listen to my private thoughts too, huh?

…

Yeah. That's what I thought. Tam, you're too much. You're invading my privacy on SO many levels.

**Well, just to let you know, many of the things you think, feel, and remember are blocked from me. It's strange, but it's almost as though a good half of your thoughts and emotions are deeply subconscious, until you choose to fully feel them.**

Yeah…one of my therapists was talking to me about how I put up mental blocks…that's one of the reasons I'm so screwed up, methinks. I won't let myself openly feel certain things…that's why she has trouble reaching me. She says a lot of us do that. It's because we don't want to remember the pain, or something like that. I cover it up. Or something…

**Oh?**

(I felt a hand on my shoulder. I jumped.)

**What's the matter?**

Please don't do that.

**Do what?**

Touch me like that. It makes me uncomfortable.

**Oh…sorry…**

Don't sound so dejected! It's just that I get no warning, and then I can't even see you, and it makes me nervous. Nothing against you personally.

**Right then.**

"Nearly there! Waiting to Land!" Yelled Liz from up front.

"Sona, you ok?" Sora touched my shoulder.

"Yeah. I'm fine, don't worry about it!" I shot him a grin.

"If you say so…"

"Yes. I say so."

…0…

Out in the First District, I noticed Yuffie by the mailbox. While everyone else went to shop and such, I went to talk to her.

"Sona!"

"Yuffie."

"Hey, why so glum?" She patted my shoulder.

"I've been remembering stuff. It makes me sad."

"Thinkin' 'bout your old world?" Her face showed sympathy.

"Yeah…I guess."

"You guess?" She cocked her head to one side.

"Mm-hmm." I nodded.

"Huh…"

"Hey, can you take us to Leon? I have a feeling Sora needs to talk to him."

"Kay." She grinned.

"And Yuffie?"

"Hmm?"

"I think we're gonna spend the night. We're all pretty beat." Especially me.

"Ok then!"

Next stop, Cid. And book delivery. And soon to see Riku. Again. Lordy-lordy.

All of the Cid issues were taken care of. Now we were off to Merlin's. Kate and Liz were giddy for some reason known only to them. Goofy was as cheerful as ever. Donald seemed contented. Sora and I were the ones being awkward.

We'd look at each other, notice the other looking, look away, start over. We'd make to say something, and then close our mouths without a sound.

**I thought you said he was too young for you.**

Shut up. It's not like that.

**Liar. **

Shut _up_!

**No. You are making a mistake.**

Well, who would you rather have me with? _RIKU_?

(No answer)

Hello?

Tam? You there?

Well, screw you!

**Please.**

Eh!?

**I'm kidding.**

You didn't sound kidding.

**I'm just that good of an actor.**

You never answered my question.

**Goodbye, beautiful.**

Yeah. Tam likes me. Foo.

"Sona…"

"Yes Sora?"

"What's up? You've been making faces at nothing."

"Oh, I'm just having an argument with the voice in my head, no big deal." I said it jokingly. It was far from a joke.

Sora grinned, and gave a small chuckle. Kate looked back at us. For a second her eyes narrowed. Then she split into a grin. I didn't trust that grin. Something's up.

Kate nudged Lizzie and whispered something. Lizzie grinned too. Still not trusting. What's she planning? This doesn't look fun…

**They're up to something.**

I know. Any idea's as to what?

**No. You?**

You can read my mind. I should think that you'd already know.

**I should. But I don't. I've been purposely tuning you out, since our argument.**

Thank you. I really appreciate that. Really.

"Sona, why are you smiling like that?" Sora asked. The others turned to look at us. I stopped smiling.

"No reason." I shrugged. Kate was merciful.

"She does that a lot. Don't worry about it." She grinned at me again. This time a recognized without a doubt what that look was. Predatory. I'm in trouble. What could they possibly be planning?

I got the answer at Merlin's. Sora wanted to practice the spells that he knew. Kate and Lizzie pulled me aside.

"We want you to tell Sora how you feel." Lizzie told me, hands holding mine.

"Ok, well, number one, I don't_ feel_ about him, and number two-"

"Pu-leeze," Kate said, "How dumb do you think we are? Ok, well Lizzie may be an idiot, (Hey! -Lizzie) but regardless, you do like him like that."

"Whatever. What I'm really curious about is, why the change of heart?"

"It's quite simple really," Lizzie began, "We don't want you dating Riku. He's deplorable."

"Big words for the girl who couldn't read until she was nine." Kate muttered, crossing her arms.

"Yes, I could actually."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"Yes."

"No."

"No."

"Yes!" Kate lost, "Dammit!"

"You'll need to do something about Riku." Lizzie murmured.

"I'd better be there for it." Kate looked entirely too gleeful, "Just in case he tries to kidnap you or something." Of course.

So I decided to talk to Riku on my own. I asked Merlin to let me down. He seemed to pick up on something having changed, that it wasn't such an innocent request. I lied to them all and said I wanted to earn a bit more spending munny. _Riiight_. Like after everything that has happened, I need any more of that. Kate and Lizzie didn't buy it. But they didn't press me either. They didn't even try to follow. They just shot me painfully similar glares. But Lizzie's softened. Kate's evolved into a smirk.

"We'll be right down!" She called, as a warning. Man. I get no slack. Not even from my sisters.

And so, the jumping game began. Left, right, left, right. I stopped on the…shore? My sisters weren't making any sense! How could they go from totally against me and Sora, and vaguely pro-Riku, to insisting upon Sora and I, and calling Riku deplorable. And that was strange too. I wouldn't think that Lizzie would even **know** the word deplorable.

**I'm not sure that she does.**

Hmm? Theory?

**I doubt you're the only one with a voice in her head. Your sisters are also quite eligible. **

Why?

**Midnight.**

What does that have to do with…?

**Don't worry. I'll tell you later.**

That won't stop me from trying to figure it out on my own.

**(sigh) I know. So. What are you going to tell him?**

Tell who?

**Riku. You are about to go see him. You know that you are about to go see him. What could you possibly have to say?**

There's tons to say. I just don't want to say it. He told me about Maleficent back in Wonderland. But he didn't know that I knew what I did. They way I confronted him about it at the Coliseum clued him in that I know EXACTLY what's been going on. And I can't get rid of that wounded look on his face. I can be mean, sometimes I'm not even sorry later, but the look on his face…

**Do you love him?**

No.

**Do you want to love him?**

No.

**Are the two of you friends?**

No.

**Do you want to be his friend?**

No.

**Then what's the problem?**

Grand Central Park.

…**Excuse me?**

It's the title of a story. Part of it pertains to the situation. Now. I want your honest opinion.

**Yes?**

What the frap should I say to Riku? Chances are he's about to declare himself.

**Very True. I don't suggest lying again.**

Oh?

**Yes. Don't give him hope when there's none. And while I would take great pleasure in a barrage of insults before finally telling him to leave you alone, it's probably in your best interest to let him down easily.**

Alright then. I'll set off now before we get an audience.

**You do that.**

I stepped into the starlit night of the third district. I walked right out into the square. I waited for three seconds. Riku's voice came from directly behind me.

"I didn't think I'd be able to get you alone." And his arm wrapped around my middle.

"Riku…" I pulled away.

"I need to talk to you."

I sighed, "Yeah?" I was too tired to fight it.

"I know that I told you about Maleficent…"

"Yes?"

"But…the way you said her name…before…how much do you know?"

"That's not the issue right now. You need to leave me alone. Let me go." I crossed my arms and listened, desperate for my sisters to come break up the party.

"It's Sora, isn't it?"

"No way." Well…maybe.

"Then_ why?_"

"There's someone else waiting for me." Well, probably not…the odds are very much against it, unless Tiger was lying…which she was prone to do…which is why I can't give up…which is why this is so complicated…which is a story for a different time…poor Steve. He meant well, trying to spare my feelings. Trying to be there for me. But he just wasn't-

"Who?"

I smiled, "You don't know him…" but you look just like him…I could pretend…just for a minute…NO!

Riku started to walk towards me. I allowed that. He was right up in front of me, and I had to look up to see his face.

"What are you thinking about? You're face is all dreamy…"

"It's nothing."

"Sona!" Kate and Lizzie were yelling my name. I turned. Everyone was staring. Sora had this _look_ on his face… I took a step back, and Riku looked somewhat hurt. Oh dear. What to do, what to do?

"I'm going up." I said, drifting off towards the stairway. So sleepy. I could feel the stares at my back. Kate and Lizzie ran up alongside me. I could hear Sora talking to Riku.

"What are you THINKING!?" Kate hissed at me, confronting me before we could go inside.

"Sona." Lizzie was calmer, "You don't need to encourage him. You need to tell him off, tell him no."

"I tried! I mentioned-"

"_Dimitri_?" Kate looked even angrier, "Mr. Romeo? Dammit I thought you were over him!"

"While, I must admit, what appears to have happened was…oh. I don't know what to say. You won't listen to anyone as far as he is concerned." What is with Lizzie and sounding like she's older than us?

"Why are you talking this way Liz?" I asked her, trying to sidetrack them.

"Oh…um…well…"

"Hey guys!" Sora walked over to us, "What're you all doing out here? Why didn't you go inside?"

"We were waiting for you." Kate lied.

"Yeah." Lizzie agreed.

Sora looked at me.

"Hmm?" I cocked my head.

"What's happening with you and Riku?" Oh, very direct. Way to catch me off guard.

"He's stalking me. That's all." I said it as flippantly as I could.

"Oh." Sora sounded somewhat relieved. This is getting so complicated. What's going to happen with _Kairi_ now?

**I hope you can figure out what to do. This is starting to become a real mess.**

You're telling me.

**Yes. I am. The Keyblade Master has a crush on you. Darkboy over there will go pretty damn far to win your affection. Some guy in your past is making you sad, for reasons no one is willing to say out loud. And I…**

And you?

**That's not important.**

Tam. You _like_ me, don't you?

**Is that what they're calling it nowadays?**

Yes. That's what they're calling it. So, you do?

**Not quite. I am not entirely sure of my feelings at the moment. My apologies.**

That's ok. You just take your time and figure that out. Although, it's kind of a doomed emotion dealie.

**Yes, I suppose so. Now, I'm going to leave you, dearest.**

Grrr. Not pet names, remember?

(No answer)

I sat down on the bed next to Yuffie.

"You look sleepy." She told me, poking my forehead.

"I feel sleepy."

"You can't fight when you're sleepy." She poked me again.

"I know. But I have to."

"Why?" More poking.

"It's my job."

"Can't you call in sick?" Poke poke.

"'Fraid not. Stop poking me, ok?"

"Never!" Poke poke poke!

I yawned. Then whipped my head up as Sora ran out the door. I got up and stumbled out after him.

And there was Riku. The two of them seemed to be arguing in a whisper.

"What's going on?" I asked

They both turned to look at me.

"You can't fight like this Sona." Riku said, "I want to keep you safe. They won't let the big heartless out until Sora comes into the second district. I could take you to the hotel, or something, and get you situated until the fight's done."

"I can't let you do that." Sora shook his head, "Since you made me the team leader, you'll have to listen to me here. You can just stay in the little house with Leon and Yuffie until we finish, now that we have some warning." He shot a smile at Riku at this point. Riku did not return it.

"I want to fight." I said, "You need my magic. At the very least I can dodge around and heal the others."

"Then I'll fight with you." Riku said, "I won't let you get hurt when I can do something to stop it."

"Can't you call them off or something?" What's Lizzie doing out here!?

We all turned to look at her. Then I looked at Riku.

"No…" He shrugged, "Sorry. Not the big ones."

"Why not?" Kate stood in the doorway.

Riku just shook his head. No one said anything after that, for a few minutes, then finally, Riku said, "Are we waiting for your other friends, or going now?"

"I'll go get them." Lizzie ducked under Kate's arm and went back in.

Three minutes later, the group was assembled. Riku walked to stand next to me;

"I'll protect you. I promise." Everyone turned to look at us. I looked down at my feet and stepped away slightly.

"That's nice Riku." I noticed Kate smirking after I said that. Sigh…

**So…**

Hmm?

**He wants to protect you.**

Yes.

**And you're allowing this.**

Yes.

**Why?**

Because I'm very sleepy. It'll be over soon.

**Ok… now go. They're about to leave.**

Kthanxbai.

We walked through the door.

Riku looked at Sora.

"What is it Riku?"

"Someone needs to go ring the bell three times to make the keyhole appear. I think Sona should do it. That way, she can stay up high and cast spells from a distance."

"I'm not an invalid." I said, stealing from Kate.

"I could do it!" said Lizzie. Yes. She could. We should let her.

"Ok, how about Lizzie rings the bell. That way if she's scared, she can stay out of the way." Proposed Kate. My, she's in a good mood.

"Ok." Said Sora. Go leader boy!

And so, Lizzie rang the bell. Riku instantly moved closer to me while Sora walked towards the keyhole. The shaking started. The knight-dealie appeared. Out came everyone's weapons. The faint cry of; "_I'll be right down!"_ rang out. Thank you Lizzie. That will do.

I was getting ready to attack, everyone else already had, but Riku grabbed me back, and into a portal. I screamed, just before it closed up.

We came out in the hotel lobby.

"Hi, my name's Elaine, are you getting a room?" A sleepy looking girl with glasses and black hair looked up at us, completely at ease with the fact that we just appeared out of nowhere. Maybe that happens a lot?

"Yes. Three. I'm going back to the fight, Sona. Stay here, or I'll just drag you back again. Ok?"

"Ok…" I looked at Elaine. She smiled blearily at me,

"Don't worry, you'll be safe here. We can just have a nice chat while I sort through which rooms are empty." She was still smiling, as she sorted through lists and a box of room keys, only pausing to adjust her glasses. I didn't notice Riku leave.

"So, is that your boyfriend? He's really hot." Elaine winked at me, triumphantly pulling out three room keys. Blue, yellow, and purple.

"No. He's not my boyfriend. He wants to be, but there's no chance." I crossed my arms.

"Well, why not? It's obvious that he cares about you, dragging you out of harms way, and giving me the money to cover the rooms while you were all pouty over there. And, like I said, he's really hot."

I sighed after the shot all that off, "You don't know what's going on here." I told her, "He's not on my side of things."

"He's fighting for you, isn't he? It's not like I can't see out the window."

"Huh!?"

She pointed me towards the window. I rushed over and stared. She got up from behind the desk and stood next to me, "See! He's fighting on your side, helping your friends."

And he was too. He covered Lizzie when she took a potion, covered Kate when she fell down, and pulled combo attack after combo attack alongside Sora. Wow. I rubbed my arms.

**Stop it!**

Huh!? What's wrong!?

**Don't start falling for him!**

I wasn't!

**You were!**

Shut up Tam. I don't love him, I don't love Sora, and sorry about this, but I don't love you either. I love-

**A memory.**

Go away.

**No.**

GO AWAY!

**LISTEN TO ME!** **The past is past! It's over! Move on! It doesn't have to be me! Just don't let it be Riku!**

It won't be Riku.

**That's all I'm asking.**

"His hair is sooo cool!" She…squee-d? Ok. Fangirl.

"Yeah…" And just like Dimitri's. Damn. I need to give up. Tam's right. Kate and Liz are right.

"And he loves you?" She was looking at me again.

"…He says he does…but it's all happening so _fast_-"

"So something is happening?" She leaned closer to me, "Something romantical?"

"Umm…no."

"I knew it! I knew that the two of you would be together since I saw him watching you that first day you were here!"

"Wait…what!?" He was watching me?

"Oops…I'm gonna go to the bathroom. The fight's over. Bye!" She ran off.

I grabbed the keys and ran out the door, stopping at the stairs.

"She's right there," Riku said, pointing to me, "No need to get so upset."

I felt all eyes on me. Even Elaine through the window.

"Umm…hi?"

Almost instantly my sisters were at my side, tugging on me and poking at me and demanding to know what just happened, and where did he take me, and what did I think I was doing?

"We have three rooms at the hotel." Was my only answer. I held up the three keys. Kate and Liz grabbed the purple one and ran into the hotel. Donald and Goofy took the yellow one. I held the blue key in my hands, and looked at Sora where he stood next to Riku. Riku's eyes were narrow slits of green-blue-green. I gave him a look that said; _You did this, not me._ He gave me a look that said; _Fix this or I will_.

"Sora, I think I'll ask for a cot, if that's ok."

"Tha-that's fine!"

Riku didn't look satisfied, but he nodded just the same. Ok then. He started walking off to the first district doors.

"Um…bye…and thanks!" I called after him. He looked over his shoulder and smiled. I bit my lip.

…0…

After a good night's sleep, we were off on our way to Agrabah.

**You're falling for him.**

Am not.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Please tell me your favorite part of this chapter.

(15 pages!)


	9. Just don't let me fall asleep

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

Riku gets the spotlight again.

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

That girl will be the death of me.

She's killing me.

I…I don't understand…

Ok, let me start by saying that she makes me anxious when I don't know where she is, and if she's ok. I mean, I can watch from Maleficent's table, but that's hardly any consolation, seeing as I don't know how to help her if she's in trouble. I can't constantly come and go just to see her. Maleficent says she has a plan that will bring Sona to us…but I don't think Sona wants that…not at all.

I mean, just from the way she said Maleficent's NAME I could tell. And it kind of worries me, because if she knows who Maleficent is…then she knows what I'm up to. I bet she even knows about Alice. But…how does she know? Like I said, I don't understand.

And now that I'm thinking about her, I can't help but notice how BRIGHT her eyes are. They're so innocent looking at first, and then something springs in her and you know that its not the case. And that MOUTH. Her skin is so white, so her mouth looks dark and almost purply while it's pink. And she just kept getting whiter and whiter, so her mouth looked darker and darker against her skin. But now that I'm watching her, she has a bit more color to her, so her lips don't look as dark. But her mouth still looks so KISSABLE! I'm just now starting to realize how obsessed I am. And that I'm talking like Kairi.

Now.

What about this guy she was talking about?

He couldn't be nearly as hot as I am.

But she loves him.

She said that I looked like a guy she'd been into, back when we were still on the island. That was probably him. Her face got that same spaced-out dreaming look as before. At least it isn't Sora. Kairi can be nasty when she wants to be.

Anyway. She loves him. Not me. I need to fix this.

…But how? Ok, well, I've talked to her a bit. I know a little more about her. And she seemed to appreciate the apology. So. Let's review.

Her favorite food is pineapple.

She's bi-polar (?) and she gets hyperactive.

She likes art.

And she's not in love with Sora.

…But it doesn't always seem that way. I mean, just from watching them, you can tell that something's up.

Like how they keep shooting each other looks, not saying anything, but they both seem to get it.

See, she's blushing now.

And now she's making faces.

And looking angry.

But not at Sora…

What's going on here?

"Riku?"

"Yes Maleficent?"

"I have found some images form Sonora's past. Would you like to see them?" Why is she smiling like that?

"Sure!"

She's waving her hand over the table.

"Enjoy." And now she's walking out of the room.

And I'm watching, mouth slack.

She's kissing a boy.

And he looks just like me.

And he's touching her chest, and pulling her closer, and she LIKES IT.

And she's touching his hair and his face, and I'm very, very jealous.

And the image switches.

She's in the shower, singing and dancing.

I know I should look away, but I can't.

But she's singing a song that I actually know. I heard it on the radio.

_What can I do for you? What can I do for you?_

_I can hear you._

_What can I do for you?_

And she's dancing, and it's making me feel very warm.

Who dances in the shower? Really?

But it's sexy. I wonder if that other boy has ever seen her like this. I wonder if that other boy feels how I feel about her. And now I'm noticing that she's younger in these images, and skinnier, (not that there's anything wrong with how she looks now) and her hair is very long. (When did she cut it so short? It's a big change, but it looks nice)

She has a nice voice.

The image changes again.

That boy who looks like me is leaving. She's crying. He kisses her goodbye and tells her to be happy, to forget all about him, move on, start over.

"I won't see you again?" she asks

He smiles, looking sad, "No. Never."

And the images switches.

Sona gets a phone call.

"Dead?!"

Who died? She looks stricken. I don't _think_ it's that boy. He looked too healthy. But she doesn't cry…

"Thank you… …I'll be sure to tell them…"

Hmm…

That one changes too.

She's sucking on a sucker in somebody's basement. There's a different boy sitting next to her, watching her mouth. I can tell that she knows what's going on, but she doesn't mind. There's a party going on. People are drunk. People are kissing. There's a movie going, and food sitting out.

"Hey! I got to the center of the tootsie pop!" She grins at the boy, "Thanks for the candy!"

"No problem." He's smirking. He pulls out some little square candies in brightly colored paper.

"Starbursts?" She asks

"I can unwrap them with my tongue. Can you?"

"I've never tried."

He leans closer, "Try."

I don't understand what's going on, but he's smirking, and she is too, and she takes the candy, puts it in her mouth, wrapper and all.

"Oh, and Sona, if you need any help, I can do it in other people's mouths too."

And it changes before I can see her response. Damn.

Her sisters are screaming. The people I assume to be her parents are yelling. Two dogs are backing out of the kitchen. And Sona's got her hands clamped over her ears, eyes closed. Finally, she yells, "SHUT UP DAMMIT!"

They turn and scream at her. Her Dad, a rather large and balding man, starts to walk towards her. Sona panics, and tries to get around him, but her grabs her arm. She looks terrified. Her sisters turn to watch…

And then there's no more. Cliffhanger if I ever saw one. This feels like something I should try to talk to her about. All of it really. I mean…she's very…different from who I first judged her as. And this excites me. I _like_ what I'm seeing here, seeing her. Well…not the thing with her family, and I'm jealous of those guys. Because now I know that she flirts, and she kisses, and she dances like no girl on the island would ever dare. And I know that she's ok with the kind of touching I want to do to her. Just not from me…

Well, I'll find a way to fix that.

I want to know so much more about her! Screw that, I want to know everything about her.

Also…there's something else.

Maleficent told me that her plan to bring Sona to us will be put in place in the belly of a whale. The whale is called Monstro, and she knows for a fact that Sona and Sora and her sisters and the animals will be there soon. She told me I'd need to be there, but that she couldn't tell me any more than that.

I'm curious. What could she be planning? Will it hurt anyone? Believe it or not, I don't want Sora dead, or anything. Sona would never forgive me if I hurt her sisters. I don't know how she feels about the duck or the dog, but I don't think she'd be too happy if they died either…

I don't want her to be angry with me…she's too special for that…

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Just to let you know. The Riku chapters will always be shorter. Is there anything you particularly liked about this chapter? Tell me, please!

Also, I'm rather ill at the moment. Reviews will help heal my aching…well, everything.


	10. Felling empty again

Yello a-gain.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

When we arrived in Agrabah, I realized that my long-sleeved, black, button-up shirt was not the thing to wear here. Nor were my black jeans. Kate's layered red and orange shirts and dark red jeans, not so much. Lizzie's dark blue jeans and her pink sweater, no, not really. Not at all.

"Time to shop?" I asked my sisters. Oh joy

"Yeah…hey, look! We get a trinity! And my phonex is on it too!" Kate grinned and led us over.

"Sweet!" We walked over to our trinity. Clasped hands…

And it virtually rained munny.

"Every man for _her_self!" Kate cried

And the scramble began. I had the force of sheer might and body mass. (Kate's a twig, Lizzie is too small. Yes, I know I'm a bad sister. No need to yell.)

When the madness ended, I had over 1,500 munny. Lizzie said she had about 1,250. Kate grinned, said she had been saving, and proudly showed off her bulging sack, with over 3,000 munny. Lucky ducky.

Kate and Lizzie went overboard picking out saris. I chose something that was easier to move in. A dark purple belly-dancer-ish costume, with black cuffs, and a silver belt. I also had a black-tinted veil, with silver ties. I really couldn't do much with my short hair, so I left it be. I also picked up some jingly silver bangles and anklets. A silver cuff for my upper right arm. The arm I held my staff in. I looked…a little Gothberry-slut-ish. In a Halloween costume.

Kate's sari was fiery red, with gold embroidery of, you guessed it, birds. She went to town, buying up gold jewelry. She had red slippers on her feet, and braided hair. If it weren't for her coloring, I'd think she lived her.

Lizzie was not old enough to fit into any of the available saris. She was in pajamas, which are actually everyday wear in the Middle East, and especially in India. But they aren't like your blue ducky-print pj's. Oh no. They are like matching cotton shirt and pants, embroidered, and often colorful. She wore blue, as per usual, with pink embroidery in an eyelet design. She also had leather sandals.

"You can't fight in that Kate." I pointed out.

"Watch me." she stuck out her tongue.

"Now to find Sora." I started off.

"Agreed." Lizzie trailed after.

…0…

"Hey! There's Sora!"

"Again?" Lizzie had seen Sora 14 times in the past ten minutes. Kate was getting annoyed.

Then from behind us-

"Where were you guys going? You walked past me twice…"

"Sora." I nodded in his direction.

"Lizzie, you're an idiot." Thank you Kate.

"Meanie-head."

"Retard."

"Big-nose."

"Dumbshit."

"Pointy-toed-"

"Shut up both of you! Kate, you're a fee-mo. Liz…just shut up." I turned around, "Sorry Sora. Sibling dynamics at their finest."

"It's ok…so…what now?"

We wandered down into the alley, and rescued the princess. She looked me over, frowning.

"What?"

"You girls…are English?" Ooh…I forgot about that…India and England didn't get on so well…

"No. Americana." Kate smirked. Liz and I nodded our agreement.

"Hmm…"

"I'm Sona, these are Kate and Liz." I gestured to my sisters. I was talking funny…like that Canadian guy…

"I'm Jasmine." She smiled, "And you?"

"I'm Sora."

"Have any of you seen Aladdin? I'm worried, I haven't seen him…"

"Let's get you back to the palace." Kate interrupted, leading Jasmine away.

"Let's take a walk, kay Sona?"

"Sure."

We didn't say anything to each other. Just kinda thought about our own stuff. I started to think about what my friends would be doing if they were with me.

Erin would be trying to help me make up my mind about the boys, including Tam. She'd also be kicking ass.

Sara-bear would be attempting to get laid with Leon, Cloud, Riku, Sephy-kun, and possibly Ansem.

Dana would be in the fetal position.

Rae would be going mad fangirl attack on Sora.

Elaine…seems like she is here, only not quite.

'Chelle would be enjoying my wardrobe, and helping me "acquire" things.

Alex can go fuck himself.

Rob would be…Rob. No girl is safe, and Wonderland will be missing some mushrooms.

Mitch and 'Chelle would be macking. Mitch would be instigating it. All the time.

Ed…I don't know him to well…I don't know…probably eating. And being silly.

Ryan from homeroom would be all, "Shit! I'm in a Disney game!"

Jaime would just roll with the punches. She's like that.

Nicky would pull big brother mode.

Lisa would be taking pictures of everything, endangering her life to do so. (Who nearly drowns themselves for a good shot? Honestly…)

Chris…I don't know what Chris would do after he figured out what had happened. I have to wonder though…

K.T. would be…erm…well, that depends on if Smelliot came too. If they were together, they'd use this time to be close to each other, if it was just her, she'd walk around and use her gimmick of cuteness to its full potential. Smelliot would probably obtain a guitar by whatever means necessary; then use that as stress relief.

Brigam would probably just chill, step back, make a few jokes, scribble…

**So…are they your friends?**

Yes.

**I don't see Dimitri on that list.**

He's not around. It was kind like this for a while, "You're only up when I am down, when I'm up you're not around…"

**What's that from?**

Rock Band, by RPM. Good song.

**Hmm.**

Yes?

**That boy is in love with you.**

Which one?

**Well, both, but I'm more concerned with Sora at the moment.**

Mmm.

**You really ought to do something to stop all of this.**

Like what? Run away? I'm no good at this sort of thing…

**Yes, well, it's something you'll need to know someday. Suck it up.**

"Sona?"

"Yeah Sora?"

"Let's go meet up with the others."

"Ok…"

While all of them got their act together, I decided to try something.

"Kate, Liz, I'm going to try and find-slash-distract Riku. Maybe I can get something out of him so that I can save Jasmine."

"Sounds good…" Lizzie looked over at Sora

"Kick his ass." Kate…

"We haven't reached that level of desperation yet. Plus, I'm not so sure I can take him on my own." I crossed my arms "You guys know what to do. We'll meet up at the palace in two hours?"

"Sure. What should we tell Sora?" Lizzie asked me.

"Tell him…I lost my necklace…and went to find it…and we'll meet up where and when I said we would. Bye!" And I artfully faded into the crowd. Just in time to hear Sora ask where I was.

**Are you really trying to save the princess, or do you just want to see him?**

I'm really trying to save the princess.

**Where do you to propose to look?**

Well, he usually finds me, but I'll start on the roofs.

**Alright…be careful. Please.**

Yes Tam. I will.

…0…

I made my way up onto the rooftops. Good view, I could see everything. I started walking in the direction of the palace, because Riku would probably be near to Jafar. Comrades and all that.

And there was Jafar, in the castle garden… (For I was now up on the wall) Swarms of heartless. But where was…?

"MMPH!" And there was a hand covering my mouth, and I was being pulled onto someone's shop covering. Silver hair in my line of vision. Riku. I relaxed slightly. Whatever else was going on, I don't think he'd intentionally hurt me. Not right now, at least.

"What do you think you're doing?" He hissed in my ear, "You could've been killed!"

I licked his hand and he let my mouth go. Gross-out factor.

"I was looking for you!"

His eyes went wide, "What?" And he looked happy, "Really?"

I felt my heart squeeze with guilt. Weird. I shoved that feeling away, "Yeah. I…I wanted…to thank you! For all your help back in Traverse town. It was really great of you." I smiled my most disarming and innocent smile. His eyes were still slightly wide, but he smiled back.

"I don't mind helping you and Sora." And Sora?! Wow…

"That's really nice Riku." And then you know what I did? Of course you don't. Here's what I did. I turned myself around and looked him in the eyes. I touched his cheek, and heard his breathing stop, "Thank you so much." I took back my hand. He looked disappointed. But at least he started breathing again.

It's kinda weird, but most guys I date, I don't have this big of an effect on them…does that mean something?

**It might…**

Yes?

"Sona?"

"Yes?"

"You know I love you, right?" Where did this come from?!

"…I know…but…"

"What? What's wrong with me? Is some guy in your past that much better? Some guy who isn't even here? He left you!"

I stared at him for a few seconds, what an outburst! What brought this on I wonder, "How DARE you-"

"He left! I know he did! I saw-"

"You SAW? Well, if you saw that, then you must know how I feel about the subject. And how the _hell_ did you manage to see that happen anyway?" I was livid.

"Um…well…"

"Well?"

"I'm sorry." Huh?

"Eh?"

"I just wanted to know more about you."

"Why?"

He raised an eyebrow. I wish I could raise one eyebrow at a time like that…

"Oh. Right." I stared at my hands in my lap. Back to square one.

"Look…I'm sorry. If you want, I won't look at it anymore."

"Thank you." I played with my fingers.

**DAMMIT! Stop yourself!**

Sorry?

**You're encouraging him! You aren't supposed to encourage him!**

Tam! Please calm down!

"Sona? What's wrong? What're you thinking about?"

"It's nothing, Riku. It's ok."

"You just looked so upset…"

"I'm ok. I have a lot on my mind." Like a voice in my head who won't shut up.

**Hey!**

"Oh. So…"

"Why did you come here Riku?" Like I don't already know.

"I'm here on business." Twitch.

"Ooo-kay…"

"What about you?"

Well, what could it hurt? "To save a princess."

He winced, "Oh?"

"SOOO-NAAAA!" Kate was calling for me.

"I have to go. Come with me?" It's weird, but I was really hoping he'd say yes.

**See?**

I just…want him out of the dark.

"Uh…I can't…sorry." He looked sad too.

**Are you so sure of that?**

"Oh…" I sounded sad! FTW?!

**You're falling for him. I can't believe this! He's a BAD GUY!**

He won't be forever. Wait, no, I mean, I'm not! I'm not!

**Dammit girl! Snap out of it! You haven't noticed, I'm guessing, but your sisters are looking up to you and Riku, and Sora is glaring at him.**

Oh, thanks. Bai-bai.

"I can't believe you Sona! What do you think you're doing?!" Kate was in a full on snit. Lizzie had this look of understanding that made me uncomfortable. And Sora…oh Sora…

I'd never seen him so angry.

As for Riku, he had an arm around my waist, which I hadn't noticed.

"Kochira wa tomodachi desu." (He just told Sora that I'm his girlfriend)

"NANI?! _ITAI_!!" I whipped around to look at him. (What?! _NO_!!)

My sisters just blinked at us.

Sora was torn between fuming and laughing.

Riku was surprised that I knew what he was saying.

I was jumping off the cloth-thing to stand behind my sisters, next to Aladdin. HE was an innocent party here. Funny. He's a thief.

"JASIMNE!" He yelled, pointing. Everyone else ran at it. I spared a second to look at Riku. He looked right back at me. Then I bolted. Time to fight.

And fight we did. But it wasn't enough to save the princess. Predictably. And the lamp was gone too. Futch.

Walking back, Riku was gone. Crap.

"We have to save Jasmine!" Aladdin was very passionate about Jasmine. That much is sure.

"Let's do it!" Sora IS team leader…but of course, I would make the brave attempt anyway. Even though at this point, it's futile. Well…who knows? Maybe we can pull this off.

We started on out way while Tam bothered me.

**Exactly how much do you know about all this?**

Enough. But some things are throwing me for a loop.

**Such as…?**

You, for one.

**Me?**

You.

**Why?**

I really would prefer not to get into the depths of the back story, but you weren't there when I was figuring things out.

**I am…confused.**

Don't worry about it.

**But…**

Yes?

…**Nothing.**

Oh. Ok…

"Sona?"

"Yeah Lizzie?"

"What's been going on with you?"

"Yeah. Why're doing stuff with Riku?" Kate leaned over. I could tell that Sora was listening to our conversation.

"Umm…"

Kate's eyes narrowed.

"Are you in love with him?" Lizzie asked gently.

"Futch no!"

"Then…what?" Sora…

"I…"

"Yes?" Everyone, even Aladdin, asked me with eager eyes. Whoa…

"I don't know…"

**Don't you?**

"I really don't know."

**You love him.**

Nope.

**You're sure about this?**

Yes.

**And you still love that other boy? Dimitri?**

Yes.

**No you don't.**

Huh?

**Something's changed. You may not love Riku, but the way you feel for that other boy has changed.**

…

"Sona? You look sad…"

"We're here!"

And so we were.

…0…

After much hacking, slashing, slaying, and swimming, we made it to the right place. We didn't even let Jafar get a word in edgewise. Although…Genie did show up to try and kick our cans. Everyone was making jumps at Jafar, and going up on the platforms. I had a plan. There was a spell I hadn't tried yet.

"**THE SONG.** _You know that I can crush you with my VOICE!!_" Remember that singing spell? Anyway, it knocked Jafar down, (and it seemed to have broken a bone or two as well) and everyone jumped him. Bam bam bam. Sora was whacking him, Kate actually managed to cut of his beard…there were just so many of us that he hardly stood a chance. But then he wished to be a genie. And I couldn't make it back to Jasmine. Shit.

Half heartedly, I joined in with the capture of the bird. Mostly I sent my hell beasties to attack Jafar. They are strangely fire resistant. Which is good, because I like fire. I also sang something from the hush sound.

_Who shot that arrow in your throat, who missed the crimson apple? It hung heavy on the tree above your head…_

So a large arrow was lodged in his windpipe, and a HUGE gemstone apple, like, bigger than my head, cloncked his noggin.

We got back up, and of course, no princess.

"God DAMMIT! Riku…" My uber-long nails dug into my hands. No blood, but it's been known to happen.

"Riku?" Sora came up to me, "What does he have to do with this?"

"They've brainwashed him into doing bad stuff for them." Kate told him, watching my expression carefully.

"Yeah…they did." Lizzie was also giving me looks.

"Kaye…Liz…"

"Yes?" They asked.

"I think we should have a talk…"

…0…

"We promise to find Jasmine for you." Said Kate, shaking Aladdin's hand.

"Yeah." I gave him a hug, "We're bound to. Common enemy and all that." Plus we beat the game…

"_Mmm_hmm." Lizzie hugged him too.

"Let's get going guys." Sora said. Genie had already promised to come along.

"Bye!" CREEPY UNISON THING!

**I'm glad you finally tried that spell.**

I liked it. I have plans for it.

**Oh?**

Nothing you need to know yet.

**I COULD just try to read your-**

I KNOW A SONG THAT GETS ON EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! EVERYBODY'S NERVES! I KNOW A-

**Alright, you win.**

Finally!

0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

Sorry I took so long. I've been going through a blender of stuff that you probably don't want to hear me whine about. So I'll make this short. I have stuff going on. I'll work when I can.

**Tell me your favorite part of this chapter!**

Pretty please? To cheer me up? I need a hug…


	11. Well your fingers were crossed

Konichiwa

_Ko-nii-chii-wa_

Good Afternoon or hello, in Japanese.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**



0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0

We made an unscheduled stop in Traverse Town. Kate and Liz were off at the café, buying up sweets. Sora went to visit the moogles, and Donald/Goofy went and did whatever. I decided to go find Yuffie.

She wasn't in her usual place. I saw her at the top of the clock tower, and promptly made my way to her, hack-slashing as I went. But she jumped over a roof and went off. And I was hearing a song play from somewhere, and the words came from Breaking Benjamin.

"_If I had to, I would put myself right beside you, so let me ask, would you like that? Would you like that?"_ This is one of my favorite songs, and I'm wondering who the heckle out here would know that. So I follow my ears. The problem, is that it echoes, bouncing off of buildings, through alleyways. So now it comes from a roof top, then it comes from an alley. I was reminded of Riku.

The music stopped, "Who are you lookin' for?" Another sort of darkboy had jumped from a ledge. Dark hair, dark clothes, dark eyes. Pale though. Just my taste.

"Were you the one singing?" I took a step toward him.

"Yeah, I was. Why?"

"I'm from Earth…that was my favorite-"

"I'm from Earth too! Seattle, in America."

"I was around Chicago, so yeah, America too. My sisters are here with me, we're trying to fix the heartless mess. Speaking of which, what're you doing out here unarmed?"

He opened his coat to show off a slim kantana. He was wearing a trench.

"Ah."

"Soo…what's your name?" he asked

"Right, sorry, call me Sona or… (an idea had formed) …Madigan."

"How can I trust you Mad Madigan?" He grinned at me.

"Yeah…some kids called me that. Back home. If there is a home anymore…"

"No, I think not. That's why I play." He pulled out a blue guitar.

"Oh?"

"Memories, my dear Madigan, memories. As long as I can play, I won't have to forget, I won't be able to forget. Music is a part of me, the binding on my soul that keeps it from breaking. It keeps me strong, and helps me stay brave, even in the face of all of this."

"That was really beautiful…and I know what you mean. I'm a singer, and sometimes I muck about on the piano. I'm not very good though, and I prefer to make up my own songs…I'm rambling. I'm sorry."

"No, that's alright really. So, it's much the same for you, Mad Madigan?"

"Yes. That's why I tried to find you. That was a favorite song of mine."

"Oh?"

"Yes."

"And you sing? Do you sing well?"

"Choir soloist. I like rock mostly, but lot's of Japanese pop is good, and the occasional R&B or even a few rap songs. I'll listen to country with Erin, but only if it's someone decent."

"Mmm. Multi-genre girl."

"Yeah. I like some of the oldies too. 20's, 30's, 40's, and 50's. And opera."

"Wow…you're really all over the map on this huh?"

"Yeah, I guess you could say that. So, what about you?"

"Many forms or rock, some oldies. I write my own too."

"Really? Play me something?"

"Sure."

And we sat on the bench, and he played Paint it Black by the Rolling Stones, Lithium by Nirvana, and Animal I Have Become by Three Days Grace. His voice was like an archangel. But the song he wrote himself was the most beautiful.

"That was great." I smiled, "I missed music so much. Now I guess I know who to go to." I grinned at him, he grinned back.

**Here we go again.**

Stop that. Please. I'm not actually into this one. Friend potential. That's all.

**I'm sooo sure.**

"What grade are you in?" He asked me

"Sophomore in high school. What about you? What's your status?"

"I was a senior."

"Oh?"

"Yeah…I didn't like it much. What really sucks is that my band was about to be signed, Mad Madigan, and then you could've seen me on T.V."

"Is that what you were in it for?" (Hack!)

"No, weren't you listening to me before? You live in the middle of the Midwest, and I'm on the West Coast. You wouldn't have heard of me otherwise."

"Uh…"

"I had a girlfriend. Don't take this the wrong way. Besides, Elaine, from the hotel, you know her?"

"Yeah?"

"I was gonna ask her out. She's who the song was for."

"Oh. Oh wow! That's great! She'll be so pleased." I grinned. Elaine from the hotel reminded me quite a bit of Elaine from Earth. I'm finding ties…

"Sona!" Sora.

"Hey Sora."

"Sora, this is…who are you?" I never did catch his name…

"I'm gone. I'll see ya around, Mad Madigan. Thanks for letting me play for you."

"Bye…?" I said uncertainly. I didn't want him to go. He was too cool, and I wanted to ask him about Seattle. I'd always wanted to check out the Seattle scene. I was bound to be cooler then the 'burbs…better music to say the least.

**You're rambling.**

I know. I'm in that sort of mood.

"What does Mad Madigan mean?" asked Sora

"It's from a movie that you will never watch until you're older Sora." I am not corrupting anymore children. For yes, he is a child.

**No he isn't. You just wish he was. That would make it easier right? To turn him down?**

Tam…yeah. If he was a kid…I could be all, "I'm a little old for you, what about Kairi/Kate/Selphie/etc?" You read me too well. And I'm telling you this too easily. Why is that?

**I'm in your head, remember? I have no choice but to know. I know everything I want to know, mostly.**

You didn't answer my question, and-

**Subconscious is off limits. Which means dream are too. I want to know what you dream about.**

Why? And quit sidetracking me!

**I'm curious. And Sora is trying to get your attention.**

"Yes Sora?"

"You spaced out really bad there." he said, looking down.

"Sorry…I have increasing amounts of problems that deserve my attention."

**Since when am I a problem?**

"Oh. Ok then...well, I got you a gift!"

"Oh?" I felt my gut sink. This was getting harder and harder. But…since when was I pulling away?

Strands of Nirvana's Polly bounced out from everywhere. Stupid echoes. Stupid guy I don't know. Reminding me of Riku.

"Here." he shoved a little paper-wrapped bundle.

I opened it.

"Oh…"

It was a little silver necklace with a black rose that shone purple-blue in the light.

"It'll make you're magic stronger when yo wear it." He told me, "And it's really pretty, and I thought…I hoped you'd like it, but if you don't, then that's ok too and-"

"Thank you Sora."

"Oh…uh, you're welcome! So, you like it?"

"Yeah. It's really nice." I cringed inside.

**What do you want…what's good enough for you?**

Huh?

**You…you're being ridiculous. Doesn't he make you happy? Since when do you get unhappy when he gives you things?**

He never did before.

**Not. The. Point. Something's wrong with you.**

Like I don't already know that? I have no clue what's up with me…any ideas?

**You're falling hopelessly and irreversibly in love with me? **

Ahem?

**Right, right, not a good time.**

I don't know what's up. Maybe it's just PMS?

**I didn't need to hear that.**

Sorry…but it's kinda hard not to. You are in my head.

**(sigh) I suppose you're right.**

It's nice to be right.

"Sona? You're doing it again."

"Sorry Sora. What did you need?"

"I came to get you because we're all restocked. We're leaving."

"Oh…" I never did find Yuffie…

"Let's go." He offered me his hand. I…I didn't take it. He looked hurt, but covered it up quickly. But I saw it. It made me feel bad. What happened to me giving people chances?

**You met Riku. Then it all went downhill.**

Maybe you're right. But…this could be a good thing. Kairi needs to go home with someone, right?

**Very true.**

But then Riku…

**Am I such a bad alternative?**

You're a voice in my head. I can't exactly kiss you back, or hold you, or anything. Wouldn't that bother you?

**I don't think so.**

Why?

"Sona, c'mon, we have to leave." Lizzie had a hold of my arm. I was embarrassed to realize that I had stopped on the stairs. So much for multitasking. I can't even talk and walk at the same time! How sad is that?

**I personally enjoy the fact that I can stop you in your tracks with my brilliant conversational skills.**

You're wounding my ego here. Leave me in peace. Save it for the ride.

**Alright. Fair enough.**

So we boarded the ship. Next stop…Monstro. Save a puppet and see Riku.

**How do you know all of this?**

I cheated.

**Please explain that to me. It sounds fascinating.**

It isn't, really.

**Do tell. It's impolite to hold secrets you know.**

I won't. I don't really want to think too hard on it myself. It raises too many questions that I'd like to leave unanswered. They make my head hurt.

**You know I'll find out exactly what you mean at one point or another.**

I'll put it off until then, thanks.

**You're impossible.**

You are too.

"Soo…Sona…um…"

"Yes Sora?"

"Are you still…not liking Riku?"

"Yes…" I don't like where this is going.

"Oh. Ok. That's good then."

Shit.

…0…

We made it to Monstro with minimal difficulty. Our animal friends, Sora, and Tam for that matter got just a wee bit frightened. It was funny.

**I'm glad you thought my fear for your life was funny.**

We had met up with Geppeto, and all was going as planned, save for one thing.

"I'll trade the puppet for Sonora." Dammit Riku! Quit messing things up!

…0…

And the chase was on, and Tam didn't distract me, and we eventually caught up to Riku.

"Sona…I-" He took a step towards me.

"Leave her alone, bastard! Where do you get off, pulling shit like-"

"Kate…" I looked at her.

"Sona, why are you allowing all of this? He's a jerk." Lizzie made a face.

"I'm right here, you know." Riku took a few steps more towards me. I took a few steps back. Sora, Kate, Liz, Donald, and Goofy all moved in front of me, blocking Riku's way.

**Sorry, but I think you ought to run.**

Why?

**There's quite a few heartless at your back and they appear to be after you.**

…Good advice.

"SONA!!" _Kate_ ran to save me as search ghosts swarmed me. The rest of them followed her, even Riku. I made the brave attempt to save myself, of course, but there were too many, and they kept multiplying. I was pulled into the dark…

…and out to the cage. I was inside the Parasite Cage, and it was draining my energy and it sucked.

"What would Erin do?" I asked myself.

Well, she would probably try to escape. But more likely wait for Sora and Riku to rescue her because she'd think it would be kinda cool. Wait…no, that's Skie. Escape it is.

I started pushing up against the "bars" trying to free myself. It wasn't going so well. I summoned **Destroyer**, but it went out almost immediately, because the Parasite Cage absorbed it. I decided right then on no magic, because that would probably make it stronger.

**Good plan.**

Hey Tam.

**I'm wondering if Riku was in on this.**

I don't know…he probably would be, except he seemed really shocked and concerned for my safety when the search ghosts swarmed.

**You don't think it was an act?**

No, I don't.

**Hmm…**

Yes?

**You want to be with him.**

No. I do not.

**Quit fooling yourself. It's becoming painstakingly obvious.**

I don't! And what do you mean it's obvious? It's not true …how did this even come up?

**Well, the semi-rejection of Sora…**

Dude, I was already not going to go with him. And seriously, what brought this on?

…**The "only friends" vibe with Mr. No-Name.**

I wasn't into him is all, and please, tell me why.

**You said he was your type.**

He is…but…

**You're interested in Riku.**

You sound sad…

**Wouldn't you be?**

Well, yes, I suppose, but I don't like Riku.

**You're right. You don't.**

Yep.

**You love him.**

Sweet God above, I don't! Not yet, I haven't known him long enough for that! You're suffering from delusions!

**Yet.**

Huh?

**You said yet.**

"SONA!" Mutual cries of relief-laced-panic reached my ears. Ok.

"Help!" There. I said it, and it's the only time I will say it for the rest of the night. I have pride, and all that.

**Are you hoping that he'll save you?**

I'm hoping SOMEONE will save me. Even if it's Kate and she makes me be all, "I owe you." and shit, which won't be fun.

**I'm going to leave you in peace. For now.**

I DON'T LIKE HIM!!!

Ok, now completely weak. Lying on the squishy pink life sucking bed-type-dealie. Breathing is getting harder. I don't want to die like this. I won't…but I feel like I will.

"SONA! I'LL SAVE YOU!" Riku is obviously very close to me. Physically, I mean. Yelling in my ear and all that.

"We'll get you out!" Thanks Sora.

"Don't be scared!" I'm not, really, but thanks Goofy.

…Shit I think my magic's gone. Need ether…

The Parasite Cage was destroyed. I was being held. I opened my eyes…

…Riku's concerned face stared down at mine. Yay! Not.

"Can you move?" He asked me.

"Probably not. Could you maybe…oh, I dunno, give me back to my family?" I would've said Sora, but that would make him say no. I want him to say yes.

In response, he clutched me tighter.

"Give her back, Riku." Kate wasn't yelling, but her voice promised pain and suffering if he did not comply. Unfortunately, we were on different bits of flesh.

"No. I don't think I will. She was in danger, and you didn't save her. With me, she'll never be hurt again."

"No! Riku, don't. Please…" Great I was begging. I looked at the others, "Help…"

At least that hurt Riku's feelings…

…he took me home.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Tell me your favorite part.

There's been a death in my family, as well as I'm getting confirmed on Sunday. Please cheer me up with a review.


	12. Behind your back

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

…People are telling me that I seem emo to them…it makes very little sense.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Riku held me in his arms as the bad guys de jour examined my helpless frame.

"We could do a great deal with her." Maleficent said at last.

"Are you sure this is what you want? She looks a bit pathetic to me." Ursula touched my cheek. She's squicky. I flinched.

"She'd make a very strong heartless." Gaa! Ansem!

"I'm sure. She's mine." Riku looked down into my eyes, all; _I'll protect you_ and shit. How cliché.

**This sucks.**

Tam! I wouldn't expect YOU of all people to talk that way. Not your style…

**It does.**

True. What do you propose we do about it?

**Right now? Nothing. Wait it out for a bit. See what you can do once you're ok.**

…is that the best you got?

"She can stay with you, Riku. For tonight at least, until we get rooms ready."

"Okay."

And so, he portaled me off to his…living/dining room. There were two other doors.

"Through there is my bathroom, and in here is my bedroom."

He carried me in, (Damn he's strong) plopped me down on the bed and took off my shoes. Then he kicked of his own shoes and lay down next to me.

"Sooo…Sona…"

"…"

"Do you like my room?"

"…" I'm totally giving him the silent treatment.

"Um…heh heh…sorry 'bout all this."

"…"

"C'mon! Say something!"

"…Something." Oh yeah, total Final Fantasy 7! W00T le N00T! Oh…but that is so over right there…I'm lame…

Riku sighed, "That's not what I meant."

"I know."

"Erm…read any good books lately?"

"…"

"Talk! Please…"

"Look, I'm tired. I'm gonna try to sleep, okay buddy?" Heh, as if. I probably won't sleep for a few more days…which sucks because I'll need something to do.

"Oh…ok." And then he tucked me in and turned out the light which made me feel worse because now I can't see if a heartless comes for me when I'm trying (but failing) to sleep.

**You should sleep or you'll never get your strength back.**

I know…but I can't. I'm scared.

**Mr. Antihero promised that nothing would happen to you. And he's awake. He knows that you're awake. Ask him to turn on the lights.**

Will he, d'ya think?

**I think he'd do anything for you short of taking you home.**

I have no home.

**Back to the others then.**

Yes…couldn't you just knock me out or something?

**I don't think I can…I could try but I might end up killing you. I don't want that.**

Ok…do I have to talk to him?

**Well…do you want to be strong again?**

(sigh of defeat) Yes.

**Well then you know the answer.**

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"I'm scared. Could you turn on the lights?"

"Oh, uh, sure Sona."

He did, and we watched each other for a while.

"So…um…are you getting tired yet?" He looked…not hopeful…but…

"I'm an insomniac."

"Oh…um…so…what makes you sleepy?"

"Um…"

"Would a lullaby do it, do you think?"

"I…dunno. Why?"

"It's not quite a lullaby, but I know a really soft song. I could sing it for you."

"You can sing?" This was…unexpected.

"Yeah, and play the guitar. I have one, in the closet. I could play it too, for you."

"If you want…" Very odd. What was this feeling in my stomach?

"_I've been a dreamer who's dreams don't come tru-ue, I sat alone asking how can this be? _

_Then as I quietly sat there in silence, a voice came and said to me, Dreams are but the beginning, so now you must plant a seed, plant a strong thought, and see what happens._

_And know where you are going, and your dreams will, will come true…"_

He has a beautiful voice…

Throughout this thing, my eyes started closing. Music really does sooth the savage beast, I guess.

**You aren't a savage.**

Thanks.

"Did that help?" Riku asked softly.

"Yeah…thanks. It really did." I smiled at him blearily.

**What are you doing?**

Trying to sleep.

**You're falling.**

No.

**Well then you're tripping. Either way, get yourself together. **

Let me sleep. I think I'll finally be able to.

**I'll be here for you in the morning.**

Whatever.

I slept, with dreams of sky, and beach, and flowering trees, and red and white roses, and blue, and green, and being swallowed up into the warmth of a deep, gold-tinted sea.

I awoke with a start. Riku had been sleeping with his arms around me, and when I tried to get up, they had tightened into a vice. I relaxed, hoping that he would too. He pulled me closer, but loosened his grip. I decided to check for a heartbeat. It was there, steady and strong…

Wait.

It was speeding up. I was being cuddled to him and his heart rate was speeding up. What was he dreaming about?

**What do you think?**

Shut up Tam. He doesn't have a boner.

**Ahem? And what do you know about all this?**

I may be a virgin, but that doesn't mean I don't date. And I've watched porn…once…or twice…

**Uh…**

No, no. I'm not into that. But a dear male friend of mine has some weird fetishes, and some of them happen to revolve around me.

**Well then…that's…fascinating…**

"Sona…love…please…"

**He talks in his sleep? **

Well, this has blackmail opportunities.

**Concur. **

But right now I don't want to know.

"Riku...wake up." I pushed on his chest a little.

He did not.

"Riku…Riku? RIKU!"

"Mmm? Sona? What're you doing he- oh. Right."

"Yes. Right."

"I'm sorry…"

"It's ok." Wait. What?

**Sona? May I ask what you're doing?**

I don't know. Shoot me, kay?

"Sona…I wish I could've done it differently. I know you don't want to be here…but I will protect you! I promise…" Oh…I bet you don't understand what this means.

**Enlighten me.**

When a boy out where he's from says that to a girl…it's a bit like a marriage proposal.

**Not good.**

I know. And there's only one place to go from here.

**Oh?**

Sideways.

"So…how did you end up here?"

"Long, complicated story. Most of which revolves around you."

"Oh…" Back to square one…better get direct, "What about Kairi?"

"That was more to get at Sora than anything else. She was his the whole time and he didn't even know it."

"Oh…um…Selphie?"

"Tidus."

"Right, right, I forgot…um…wasn't there anyone at all? You're a good looking guy; you probably had a fanclub or something…"

"I've dated a bit, but it never meat much to me. Not until you came a long." Shit…can't I get away from this topic? "It's always…they're so…" What's he trying to say?

"Yes?"

"You're different."

I winced, "Oh…"

"It's great. I love it. You're unique, as Maleficent said."

"Um…" I tell people that they're unique in a slightly different context.

"It's not a bad thing!"

"Thanks…"

"…You're welcome…hey, let's do something fun today! We could go up on the roof…or into the town…we have all these clockwork people who live there because it felt too empty. There's tons of stuff to do…wanna go? Oh! And there's a party tonight, in your honor. Kind of a welcome to the club thing, ya know?"

"Oh…um…"

"Yeah?"

"Let's go to town." I don't want to think about _joining the club_.

Riku grinned, "Great. Uh…can you move?"

"Yes…"

"Then put your shoes on! I'll get us there."

"…Kay." I don't think he notices that I am totally not into the idea of going anywhere with him.

**Yes he does. Look at his eyes.**

Oh…he looks so sad…

**Yeah…he really does.**

What do I do now?

**I don't know.**

"Let's go Sona"

"Coming!"

I (wince) took his hand and let him pull me into his arms. Then we stepped into the portal.

"Don't be afraid." He whispered

"Ok."

…0…

We spent the day in the simulated lifestyle of the town. I stocked up on potions. (Which, thanks to Riku, were free.) I also bought some gauntlets. (Also free.) We ended up getting ice cream and walking over to the area where I will someday face Demyx.

**Who?**

None of your beeswax.

**Tell me.**

Nope.

"You must really hate me." Riku said. Uh oh…how do I put this?

"No…not hate." He smiled when I said that, "Uh, Riku?"

"Yes?"

"_Why_?"

"Huh? Why what?"

"What made you decide you loved me? You barely know me, and trust me, I'm not that fascinating. I'm just some girl who showed up on your island… Why?"

"I…I don't know. It's everything and nothing. I see you and I smile. Just thinking about you makes my heart beat faster. Don't ask me for a reason, because I can't give you one. But I love you. With all of my heart." Well…this seems odd to me. There has only been one guy to say anything remotely similar to me. And he-

**Stop right there. I'd rather you fall for Riku then go back to that guy again. Erase him form your mind. I don't know much about him, but from what I can gather, he was NO GOOD. Speaking of Riku…**

Yes?

**He wants to kiss you. Pay attention.**

Uh…

"Sona…I…"

"Yeah Riku?"

"Please…let me just do this…and it can be the end. For you, at least."

"…Ok"

He leaned down, I closed my eyes. Lips met, and I bit down lightly on his. Just enough to tease. It went from kissing into full blown macking, tongues fighting, hands touching, with his arms finally wrapping around my waist, his hands sliding up my back. I touched his face, his neck, fisting his shirt in my hand. But I wasn't thinking of Riku as this was happening. They're so alike…

**STOP! At the very least for his sake, if you don't care about what it's doing to you. He doesn't deserve this. You know that too.**

I pulled back from Riku. He looked unsure, and a little sad.

"This doesn't have to be it." I said, hating myself. I was using him…wasn't I?

**Yes. You are.**

"Really?" He looked hopeful…I felt worse.

"Just...let's take it slow."

"Sure. Slow. Whatever you want. Just…Thank you. Thank you so much for giving me this chance. I promise you won't regret this."

"Ok Riku. Let's head back." I hate myself.

**You should.**

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Sorry for the lateness and shortness of the chapter, but so much shit has and is going down. I'm going crazy.

Please tell me your favorite part in a review.


	13. Before you ever gave me a chance

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

It's another Riku-Tastic chapter. I do him in decks of three. I could make a very perverted joke here, but I won't.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0...0…

Sona is right here.

With me.

You have no idea how happy I am. I'm doing pretty well at not freaking her out with it but MY GOD she's right next to me on my bed reading some book. It's Called City of The Dead. When I asked her about it, she just smiled and said that she's into _Goth Chick Lit_. Whatever that means.

Occasionally she'll get this frustrated look on her face, or flash of anger in her eyes. Sometimes a smirk or a grin. She must really be into that book. One time she muttered something that sounded like ham…or Pam…or something.

And I kissed her back there in the ruins. She let me and now we're…dating? I dunno. We're something. But she looks sad, sometimes, when I touch her. I wonder what's wrong…

…But she's an excellent kisser.

I first thought I had a chance back in Agrabah. She was so…so nice. And close. And warm. She still is warm, of course. And she was very warm last night. I should know. I was holding her.

I thought she hated me…

I really did.

She says she doesn't, and since we're…together? I dunno, but since…we've started being together, that's probably true. Right?

But then what does she feel? The way she was kissing me, she felt something. But I don't think it's what I feel for her, exactly. She's still in love with that other guy, I think, just a little. I think I might just be the substitute. But I'm ok with that. For now. I mean, at least it keeps her around! And it'll take time, but soon she'll see me. She has to!

…But what if she doesn't?

If she still doesn't love me, after everything we'll probably go through together, then I might have to leave her.

And that would kill me.

You can't possibly understand how I feel about this girl.

The first time I saw her, my first thought was that she was pretty. Then when she noticed what I was looking at and took is offensively, I thought that she was…different from the other girls. They all giggle and smile and shit. I still remember what she said. It was the first thing she said directly to me. And it's pitiful that I attach any meaning to it but here it goes-

_Hey! Eyes up here buddy!_

I'm pathetic, aren't I?

And I can't help it. I want her. Hey…wait a second…she's singing…

_My funny Valentine-sweet comic Valentine-you make me smile with my heart-_

_-your looks are laughable-unphotographable-yet you're my favorite work of art-_

_-is your figure less than Greek-is your mouth a little weak-when you open it to speak-are you smart-_

_-but don't change a hair for me-not if you care for me-stay little Valentine-Stay-_

_-Each day is Valentines day…_

Is that about Sora?! It sure sounds like it is. What if I'm not replacing that guy at all? What if I'm…what if she's using me to make Sora jealous? It's possible…it could happen…but…he's too young for her…isn't he?

But who else would fit that description? Sora is pretty much all of those things. And he's into her. You can tell. But I don't know if she's into him.

But what if she is?

I guess I'll just ask…

…she grinned and said _No way. Seriously not my style, that kid_.

What does she mean by that, I wonder? _Not my style_ huh? Am I her style? I'd ask, but I think that'd be pushing my luck. For now. Maybe later I'll ask. But I have asked her a few things else that I'll tell you about.

She likes nighttime better than daylight.

She writes. A lot. Poetry, stories, essays, all that stuff.

She (wince) prefers skinny guys to strong ones because she has a better chance of fighting them off if things go south. But there have been exceptions. Still, point one for Sora.

She does like guys to be taller than her though. Point for me. When I asked why, she said because sometimes it's nice to lean your head against someone's chest, or put your head under their chin. Plus if she needs to, it's easier to get em' in the gut. I gave her a blank look on that one until she told me that not every guy she's been with is all that nice. Then I got a little mad. Guys shouldn't hit girls outside of a friendly spar. And that's only if they can fight back.

I told her that. It made her smile. She told me that was almost sweet. And she kissed my cheek. Yeah, you read that right. She. Kissed. My. Cheek.

I am very happy. I'd be even happier if she didn't get this look on her face like she was mad at herself, or something. But then she said something very quietly that sounded like ham…or Pam…again. Maybe Sam? Could that be the guy? No…I don't think so. Hmm.

She said she was sorry. I told her never to apologize for that. She smiled at me.

I love that girl too damn much.

Oh, and I didn't tell you.

Last night I had the best dream…

Sona was eleven, I was ten, Sora, Kairi, Selphie, Tidus, and Wakka were all nine, Kate was eight, and Lizzie was five.

We were all on the play island. We were playing tag. Even Kairi, who never joins in, just watches. Kairi had just turned up on the island when she was nine, so she was still a little fuzzy on everything. Anyway…

We were all playing tag. And I was it. I was about to get Sona because she tripped. But she said, _I'll give you something really cool if you go after Sora instead!_

So, duh, I said yes.

And she got up, and walked calmly over to me, put her hand on my shoulder and…

She kissed my nose.

And in the background, I could hear Selphie squealing _it's so ROMANTIC!_

And every single on of the guys saying _Cooties! Gross!_

And then I woke up. Well, she woke me up. And trust me, waking up to her, it's a beautiful thing.

I know I've already said this, but she's warm, and her eyes are bright. Her hair is amazing, all fluffy and reddish-orange. If I could, I'd play with it all day. She doesn't like her hair very much though. She wishes it were straight. But then she'd look like some weird cross between Kairi and her sister Kate. She wishes she was really skinny. She's not, but she isn't fat. I _like_ the way she looks, mostly because I don't know anyone who looks like her. But even if I did, she'd stand out to me, I bet. Just for who she is. She isn't all quiet like Kairi, or hyper like Selphie, or insanely girly like Kairi, Selphie, Sena, Miyu, Rin, Miho, etcetera. She's her. And I love that.

Now trust me, from watching her, I know she cares about what people think. She just chooses not to respond very strongly to it. But you can tell.

She's a bit violent, that girl, and she has a bit of a temper. She appears to be easily frustrated. Just the look she gets on her face. And there's obviously quite an inner monologue going on in that pretty little head of hers. You can see it in the rapid expression/mood changes. It's kinda fun to watch.

She's sitting next to me again. She asked if I was to know where her song came from.

_It's called My Funny Valentine. It's was really popular in the 20's. _

But who was it for? I asked

_Nobody. I was singing it in Choir. I like the song. Although, I suppose you could apply it to Sora, or Justin, or somebody._

Who's Justin?

_A marvelous friend of mine. Pity about his girl issues._

She's picked up another book (Where is she getting these books?) It's called _Raven's Point_.

And so, she's off into her own little world.

She gets so in to these books she reads.

I wonder if she cares that I'm watching her…

Or if she even knows.

I don't think she does, not with the way her eyes keep flipping over the pages, with her constantly changing facial expressions.

I almost feel jealous of that book, all the attention she gives it, and how easily it takes her away.

If I could do that for her…If I could be that for her…be an escape, not a problem…

I focus too much on her. I think way too much about her. It's not healthy.

But there isn't much else for me to do…ok, think.

I really hate that Draco kid.

Kagura is a total babe, but her family is creepy.

Sora's going to be here soon.

Kairi…she has no heart. How did that happen? How could her heart leave her body without her becoming a heartless? That really bothers me. It's like she's dead. She's so still, her eyes closed, you can hardly tell if she's breathing or not. Not to mention the disturbing lack of heartbeat.

I used to sit with her, talk to her, try to maybe reach her. When I gave up on reaching her, I just…talked. I needed someone to talk to, to tell things to. Someone who wouldn't use what I said against me. A friend.

Some friend I am. I feel almost like it's my fault that she's like this. Like there's something I could have done to prevent it. And don't get me started on what I've done to Sora. To everyone really. Everyone form the islands…are gone…and here I am with the people who destroyed it all. Working with them. Working for them. Dragging the girl I'm wild about into this mess.

Man. I suck.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0...0…

Ok, I will make that joke. I do Riku in decks of three. Riku's on top, I'm in the middle, and Sora's on the bottom. Hah ha. Yeah, not that funny.

Sorry for the short chapter, but I'm stressed out and can't think of a way to make it better. Or Longer.

Tell me your favorite part!


	14. Marry Me Bury Me

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

**Wake up** my love

Never thought you'd make me **break me**

**Now I'm up **from below

Such a **Brilliant Star** you are.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0...

I spent the rest of the day with Riku.

I felt…confused inside, but also, I felt peaceful, and happy, even. He's good to me. He likes a lot of stuff that I like. He's an excellent kisser. He…cares about me. Sincerely cares about me. Way more then even Dimitri did it seems…

**You said his name.**

Yeah, so?

**You tend to avoid using his name. **

Do I?

**Yes.**

Oh…

**Anyway, continue with your little monologue. I was just surprised that you used his actual name.**

…Alright then, where was I?

**Dimitri.**

Right, thanks. Ok, He cares more than Dimitri did…or at least, it seems that way. Dimitri made some big ass sacrifices for me…but he was suicidal in the first place, so maybe him throwing himself in the way of my problems was a sort of honorable death for him. It did seem that way sometimes…and I _am_ a trouble magnet. Although...I want to say he went too far…but that's not exactly how to put it. He did do it for me though…didn't he?

**Did what?**

Essentially, he killed himself.

Tam?

Tam?

Fuck. Ok, whatever Tam. We can talk later.

These…clockwork women came for me, leading me off to a dressing room, where I was stripped, and forced in and out of several dresses. Do you want descriptions? Of course you do.

The first of the gowns was styled like a Victorian ball gown; the only difference was that it cut off at the cleavage. It was also lime green. There were matching lime green opera gloves as well. There was a complicated silver choker made of real silver (enormous) beads and chains with three chains hanging down, the two end ones were silver stars, the center one was an oversized crescent moon. There were little lime green heels, with silver star buckles on the straps. There were larger silver star clips that would hold my hair away from my face while I danced. It was pretty.

The next one was a softer shade of green, paler. It was very basic, off the shoulder, got flowy after the waist. Speaking of the waist, the whole of my torso below the chest there were ribbons wound around at random, crisscrossing, looping under and over, trailing out behind me. There were little pale green leather-ish feeling heeled boots and there was a silver…snake type thing that wound around my arm, starting below the shoulder, ending just above the elbow in tight coils. Pretty. Then there was a thick-ish silver chain with a large teardrop shaped silver object. I am sensing a theme.

And then the theme was broken. A cocktail dress, with a black skirt and a red top, with a huge white ribbon around the middle, tied into a bow at the back. The top was strapless. It came with a black choker that had a smooth red stone set in silver. There was also a silver charm bracelet. The charms were all broken hearts in various styles. Then there were the shoes. Red flats with little black bows at the toe. And there was a big white ribbon to hold back my hair, save for my bangs. I love my bangs…they're all angular and asymmetrical. And they can hide my eyes if I straighten them. My bangs are sexy man.

**Hmm?**

Tam! You came back!

**Yes…well, I'm slightly concerned for your welfare. **

Oh?

**How is it that you could be so upset and even avoid the name of this Dimitri person, and then almost off-handedly announce that he killed himself for you?**

I'm used to people dieing.

**Ahem?**

It's a fact of my life. People die. They die a lot. It's easy for me to accept the fact that he's dead more so than the reason.

**That makes very little sense.**

It's the best I can do.

**Hmm…**

Yes?

**I'm going to have some questions for you later. Be prepared.**

Kay.

…0…

I ended up in the cocktail dress I described, with my bangs straightened, but the rest of my hair in curls held back by the ribbon. I was given dark red lipstick, because I handle contrast well. It was a sort of bruised red. I had the Egyptian style eye makeup, and my cheeks had been forced into a sort of pale peach color, covering up the natural pink flush that was my face. It also covered my freckles. My nails had been painted black. My hair was sprayed into perfection. Scars and bruises had been hidden with makeup. A last minute ruffle of red sheer silk had been added to the hem of my dress. I was ready. And I was terrified. The clockwork women were very nice to me, although the tall once was sort of monotone. I was informed that they were to be my maids. Anna and Amara are their names, and they Anna (the short hyper one) kept running back and forth with random things like perfumes, and extra jewelry. Finally it was decided;

"You're ready Miss."

I was escorted out into the hall, where Riku stood waiting. He was dressed very simply, black slacks and a nice white button up shirt, with the two top buttons undone, and a black vest. He also had black (shiny) shoes. And his darkblade at his side. Hmm… his hair WAS pony tailed though. With a little black leather cord. And he had a black rose for me in his hand.

"Um…thanks." I took it. He did that whole sexy-smirking thing, and took my arm, pulling me closer.

"Shall we?"

"Sure. Is it too late to run screaming?"

"Yes. It's way too late. Don't worry, you'll be fine. They'll love you."

"That is exactly what I'm afraid of."

…0…

I made a grand debut in the ballroom. The rest of the evil forces were already assembled, the decorations were in black and silver, there were silver urns with black roses practically spilling out of them. The tables were covered in black cloth with little silver bowls that had black rose petals floating in them. There was also silver glitter in the bottom of those bowls, catching the candlelight and reflecting it. It was all really pretty, and all for me, and I hated it.

Riku went off to grab us drinks, and (Oh my God) Kagura, Yazoo, Kadaj, Loz, and Pippa Cross crowded around my table.

"Um…koban wa?" (Good evening) I smiled hesitantly.

"Hello." Pippa smiled at me, "We saw you sitting over here and wondered…"

"Yes…?"

"Well, we have a bit of a private club going on," Kagura grinned, "And we thought that maybe you'd like to join?"

"You know, as a means of getting on here. Everyone needs friends, right?" Pippa batted her lashes.

I looked at the guys.

"Kadaj?"

"Yes?"

"Have you ever met a girl named Yuffie?"

"…"

"Hmm?"

The others watched this exchange in confusion. Well, Yazoo seemed to understand.

"Yes. I knew her." He looked down. Ara? I smell blood.

"Oh, um, how did you know her?"

"We were together for a while. I don't even know where she is now."

Inside my head I was screaming; I do! I do!

"Let's go have a talk, kay?"

I stood up. The others watched in slight amazement.

"We'll be right back." I told the group, "Oh, and I'd love to join your club as long as the initiation won't get me killed or hurt somebody I actually like."

"We'll keep that in mind." Kagura smiled charmingly, disarmingly, but you could tell she was calculating.

I'd need to be careful.

…0…

"Listen, Kadaj…"

"Yes?"

"Yuffie is currently one of my best friends. Process of elimination and all that."

"Oh?" He looked hopeful.

"Yeah…and…I'd like to hook you guys up…maybe. She needs a guy." Plus she's still totally into you.

(Flashback)

_So…Yuffie…someone special in your life?_

_There was…_

_Who?_

_Kadaj…Oh my GAWD he was hot. Too bad about everything…_

(End flashback)

"Are you sure that she's ok with this?" He asked

"Probably. Who doesn't like a bad boy? Honestly?"

"I can think of a few people." Riku showed up looking more then a little pissed.

"Oh, hey Riku! Kadaj, this is my boyfriend, Riku. Riku, this is Kadaj, I'm going to try to fix him up with Yuffie." Please let this pacify him!

It worked, "Oh…ok, hey, Kadaj, we still on for tomorrow?" Riku was back to happy mode.

"Yeah. Are you sure you can handle it?" Kadaj smirked. Hmm?

"What's happening tomorrow?"

"There's a rave in Wutai." Kagura winked at Kadaj who pretended not to notice, "You game, new girl?"

"There is one thing you must learn about me before making any attempt to be my friend. I am always up to party." I grinned, "Anything in particular I should know about?"

"Hmm…" Yazoo looked thoughtful. Wait, where'd he come from? "Don't eat the brownies?"

"Thank you for stating the obvious. I'm there. What time?"

"I'll take you." Riku grinned at me.

Wow…this feels so normal…and friendly…

**Yes. **

Hey Tam.

**Hey…um…**

Yeah?

**You introduced Riku as your boyfriend.**

I did, didn't I?

**Did you mean it?**

Yes…

**You sure?**

Uh, duh Tam. What's up with you?

**Nothing. But now he wants to dance.**

Thanks.

"Sure Riku, I'd love to dance with you."

He led me out onto the floor, and spun me around. Dancing slow isn't as…exciting as I normally enjoy, but somehow I was still having a good time, just waltzing around the room with the angst-bunny of my choice. We kept a respectable distance. I was still blushing.

**You're falling.**

Yep.

**So you finally admit it.**

Yeah…I guess I do. It's hard not to like him, when he's like this.

**Let's just hope he stays this way.**

Concur.

**Are you going to tell him your feelings?**

I think I'll save it. This isn't the time or place.

**It _could_ be.**

Naa…knowing him, he'd start macking on me, I don't want to do that in public.

**Good point. (sigh) Did it have to be him?**

I'm sorry Tam…

"Sona?"

"Yes Riku?"

"What're you thinking about? You look sad."

"Pain, and love, and people who want too much. If you'll excuse me, I'm going to grab a bite to eat, I'm famished."

"I'll come too."

"Alright." I smiled at him, growing more and more sure by the moment that I was lost and he was losing.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Tell me your favorite part please!


	15. To get that feeling once again

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I **_own _**this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the **_weaponry_** and_ **costume**_ and_ **set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the **_reviews_** I **hope** you'll leave me **_are_** all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my **_computer_** belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the **_chapter._**

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Eventually things began to loosen up as far as the party was concerned. I danced with everyone. I tried the rose wine, which was excellent. Now, don't yell at me about me drinking. Thing number one, there was nothing else to drink. Thing number two, it is very much a part of my family to let the older children have a glass of wine with the dinner. Besides everyone else was doing it and I can't resist peer pressure.

I also talked a fair match with everyone involved. I learned that Yazoo was a flamboyant queer. He also had a slight interest in Riku. But with much grace and dignity, he told me that…

"He's yours. He _is_ still a child after all."

I thanked him, as was proper. Then I broke out laughing. He laughed too, and grabbed us each a drink. I took small sips and didn't finish.

I had a long discussion with Kagura at the game tables. We had all somehow ended up playing BS. She and I had a side conversation about her family compared to mine. I learned just how deep her hatred of Naraku ran. She made a joke, we both laughed, and she grabbed us each a drink. I took even smaller sips and didn't finish, abandoning it almost full on the table shortly afterwards.

The night went on much like that. Kadaj had a long talk with me about Yuffie, everything I'd seen in her, everything she'd said, everything she'd done. He's obsessive. Like Riku. It's ok though.

I avoided Pippa to the best of my ability. She above all was not to be trusted.

Eventually I made my way to Riku. We danced together, without really paying attention to the steps, resulting in us bumping a few people. I didn't care, I was having fun. But everything comes to and end. The party was over, and Riku and I were headed back up to the rooms.

"Uh…I can sleep on the couch, if you want…" He looked semi-apologetic.

"And leave me alone in the dark?" I smiled, hoping to sound flirty, and not scared, like I actually was. I don't want to be by myself here, especially not in the dark.

He smirked at me, "Alright then-"

Anna and Amara appeared, with a small bundle in hand.

"Miss," Amara said, "It's time to clean you up for the night."

"Although what you do afterwards is of no concern to us." Anna winked. I could feel my face heat up. Great. Random blush attack.

"I'll just be going then." I grinned at Riku, hoping that he didn't think that I wanted something along those lines.

The girls washed and dried me, which made me mildly uncomfortable. Then they got me into this skimpy-ass red stain nightgown with a matching, _short_ robe. Whose side are they on anyway?

I wandered back into the bedroom, where Riku sat on the bed in sweatpants, but no shirt. Well, at least he's nice to look at.

"Sona! Hey…uh…uh…" I had taken off the robe.

"Yeah Riku?"

"Oh! Nothing. Um…"

"Great party, huh?" I sat with him on the bed. I was closest to the door, I just realized. I could get away if need be, provided he didn't give chase right away. Why am I thinking these things?

**Because he's looking at you in a way that SHOULD make you uncomfortable.**

…Ok then. Thank you peanut gallery.

**Eh?**

"Sona…I got you something."

"Oh? What is it Riku?"

He handed me a little black lacquered heart on a necklace, "It'll make your magic stronger when you wear it."

Oh god. Sora…where's Sora's gift?!

"Will you let me put it on you?"

"Sure…"

Oh no. I am officially one of the worst people on earth.

**You aren't THAT bad. Although…this is pretty terrible. And you aren't on earth.**

Poor Sora…at least he has the unwavering attention and devotion of Miss Kairi.

**Yes. There is that. **

"Looks great!" Riku grinned at me. He stroked my cheek. He leaned in…

He kissed me.

He kept kissing me, and touching me, and he pushed me back against the bed.

It almost went too far.

"Wait!" I pushed him off.

"Sona? What's wrong?"

"I'm sorry…I'm just not ready for that yet…I'm sorry…"

"No…it's ok. If you aren't ready, you aren't ready. And…you're here with me, next to me, by my side. That means more to me then sex ever could." And he kissed my nose. Aww.

"That's really sweet Riku." I kissed his cheek, "Thank you."

"I love you."

"I…"

He looked away.

"Riku…I care about you." I was shocked to find that I did, "And I like you a lot. Way more then I should. But it's too soon for me to say that I love you. Please don't be mad…or sad…please?"

"Like I said, you're here with me. For now, that can be enough."

"Thank you." I kissed him on the lips, "Thank you, thank you, thank you." Each thank you was punctuated by a kiss. Short, brief, but I think they said a lot. And for now, it was enough.

…0…

I slept fitfully that night.

Soon I would have to tell Sora that I couldn't return his feelings. Then I'd have to shove him into Kairi's arms. I can almost picture it now. How hurt he'd look. How sad his sky-blue eyes would be. My sisters' looks of disgust. The chorus of _Why?_

It almost broke my heart. And it wasn't even the real thing.

…0…

The day was pretty boring. Riku and I took some more time to get to know each other. We ate pocky and botan rice candies. And pineapple. He told me stories about stuff that happened from his childhood. I loosened up and told him about my family dynamics.

"Wow…like a school of piranhas."

"Pretty much. We're monsters, I know. Away from the parental units we seem to do pretty well though."

"…That's good…"

"Isn't it?"

…0…

Then it was time to get ready for the rave.

I picked a black t-shirt that had a pattern of tropical flowers done in metallic paint and glitter. And some dark blue jeans with black sequins lining the stitching up the sides. Then for good measure, a put a line of sparkly Bindi down my cheek, like tears. Throw on shoes that are the rough equivalent of converse, and I'm good to go.

Riku didn't exactly disappoint either.

His baggy black shorts had a red pirate logo, and he was wearing a black t-shirt with the sleeves cut off. There was a little red skull over his heart. HE HAD AN EARING!!

I love guys with earrings. And lip rings. We can get him one of those later.

For now the little sliver hoop would have to do.

…0…

We got to the rave site. It was already in full swing. Kagura waved to us from her place on a rooftop, dressed as a butterfly. All in purple. I moved into the crowd of dancers, Riku following. Then I let the music take me.

It was fantastic. Raves are one of the best places you can be, if you're careful. For one, don't eat a brownie. For two, don't trust an open bottle. For three, watch your cup. Four? Avoid, at all costs, the happy shiny. You know, X. If you don't know what I'm talking about now, too bad for you. You're way too sheltered.

I followed all those rules, and had a great time. After we got too hot and too sweaty, Riku and myself joined Kadaj and his brothers. On the sidelines.

"You look hot." Kadaj said.

Riku growled.

"He's talking temperate wise, Riku." Yazoo had an eyebrow raised.

"Yeah, down boy." Loz has the ugliest smirk in the whole wide world.

"It's cool." I grinned, "Having fun?"

"Yeah…lots of fun…" Kadaj had the oddest look on his face, "I had to stop some people from torching Yuffie's house."

I had a feeling that I knew where this was going, "And you stopped them how?"

"Don't go over to the east end of Wutai until the clockworks come to clean up."

"Gotcha."

…0…

We got back in time for breakfast. A message was waiting for us.

"Sir, Miss, after you eat, you are to report to King Ansem's Lab."

"Oo-kay…" I don't like this.

…0…

Riku portaled us to The Lab. I had a feeling of sudden doom come over me. This feeling was not helped by the fact that the second we got into the room, heartless swarmed us, pulling me over none to gently to one side of the room. Riku could not control them. He started to attack them.

"Welcome, Sonora, Riku." Ansem the fake strode into the room.

"Let her go!" Riku looked ready to rush him.

"I'm not so sure I want to do that. You see, she'd make an amazingly strong heartless, and I would like very much to pit Sora and company against her when he arrives."

My eyes went wide. Fuck.

"NO! Please…don't hurt her. Please…"

"On your knees."

"What?"

"Beg for her life. Now."

I closed my eyes. I didn't want to watch this.

I could hear it well enough.

And Riku did beg, finishing off with,

"Please…you can make me a heartless if you want to, you can do whatever you want to me, just…let her live. Please."

"Riku…" I whispered.

**He does love you doesn't he?**

Not. The. Time.

"I will hold you to that." Ansem snapped his fingers. The heartless disappeared. I ran to Riku just in time to see him get kicked. I was at his side in seconds, my arms around him. I had no idea what to say. So I didn't say anything.

"How touching. Remove yourselves before I change my mind."

We were out the door, holding onto each other like we'd never see each other again.

"Riku?"

"Ye-yeah?"

"Thank you. So much. You just saved my life. I love you." And I did.

"You…you do?!" His eyes got lighter.

"Yeah…I do." I reached up to touch his cheek.

"I love you too. Almost too much. You are my light in all of this darkness."

"I don't need light." I told him, "I have you."

**You disgust me.**

Shut up.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Tell me your favorite part?


	16. Anytime I want I can show you how I feel

Hullo.

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Riku and I got back to the room and held each other. We stayed that way all night.

Every now and then, we'd mumble words of affection; squeeze each other, maybe a chaste kiss.

We didn't sleep. How could we? There was the near-immediate danger of becoming heartless monsters.

**And who put you there?**

…Shut up! You're just jealous…

**To an extent, I'll admit. But really, I'm more concerned for you, and your mental health, because of the position you've put yourself into.**

…Thanks…I guess…

"Sona?"

"Yes, Riku?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know."

"I am SO sorry. I didn't mean for it to be like this."

"It's…it's alright. You couldn't have known…"

"Yeah…"

**Oh, but something's up.**

Huh?

**Ansem, who is not really Ansem…**

Yes?

**I think he had it all planned out.**

Huh?

**What just happened, with you and Darkboy, don't you see?**

…See what?

**He knew exactly what Riku would do, exactly what card to play. He wasn't after you at all. If he had been, he would've just offed you then and there, no questions asked. It's Riku he's after. Specifically Riku's compliancy with some plan that would involve Riku going against his own charicter. He didn't even look at you; he was looking at Riku, sort of willing him into the trap. You understand?**

…You're right…that's why we were only there for like, what, ten minutes? Why he let me go without a fight…

**Yes. Exactly. And as much as I don't like the boy…you love him, and I don't want to see you hurt.**

Thank you…Tam, for everything. You're a good friend.

**I know. Now, go tell your boyfriend everything he needs to know.**

…0…

After shocking Riku with the gritty details of Tam's theory, hopelessness set in.

"But I can't leave…I can't go back on my word…"

"…What? After all of this, you won't let yourself break a promise to that?!"

"I don't break promises. I never have. Don't you remember? I made a promise to you too…"

"_Promise me something."_

"_Uh… Sure. What is it?"_

"_Don't hurt Sora."_

"No…you didn't, did you?" Still…

**This is ridiculous. **

Uh…yeah. My thoughts exactly.

**So tell him that.**

Good plan.

"Riku?"

"Yes?"

"That is the dumbest thing I have ever heard in my whole life. It's admirable that you want to keep your word, but in this case, it's just plain stupid."

**Good job!**

"Oh…um…wow Sona…" He looked confused.

"What? It's true. Think here for a second. Conceivably, you could go anywhere in the universe. Why stay here and become heartless fodder? Reckless endangerment!"

"But…"

"Please…just…think about it. I don't want to lose you." Yes. I will play that card.

"And I don't want you to get hurt. But if I don't follow orders, you will." He looked so sad...

"Riku…"

"I never should have brought you here. But I can't even do the right thing and take you back to Sora. I can't be here without you…and…"

"Riku. It's ok. It'll be ok." I gave him a quick peck on the lips, "You have me here. At this rate, I wouldn't even want to be back with Sora."

"What about your sisters?"

"They can take care of themselves. They're big girls." I didn't feel as sure about that as I sounded though. We are a unit. And how must they feel about me being gone? And by now, they've probably come to the conclusion of absolute correctness that I am with Riku.

**How would they know that?**

There was a very long and in-depth conversation about pretty much this subject one time last year.

**Eh…?**

Very long story.

**I have time, and so do you. Riku's asleep.**

It's way too complicated for me to explain. And it brings up some very frightening questions.

**Such as…?**

Let's not go there.

**(Sigh) Fine. What would you like to talk about?**

How do I convince darkboy to not become a heartless monster?

**That is tricky. Especially since he's halfway there.**

That's not nice.

**It's true. He's here, working for evil, and prepared to give his whole self over to it.**

Don't say that!

**And you're working your way there too.**

Tam…why the viciousness?

**I'm sorry. I have quite a bit on my mind, understandably so.**

…Ara…

…0…

I woke up the next day and Riku was gone.

I ran all around the castle looking for him too. Finally, one of the servants took pity and told me;

"The young master is on a mission to Neverland."

Oh fuck.

…0…

I took that time to warn Kagura, Kadaj, and his brothers that Sora would be here soon and things would turn ugly for "our side" Kagura was gone within ten minutes, the boys were a bit rougher to handle. Loz wanted to stay and fight, Yazoo had mixed feelings. Kadaj was…unwilling…to leave. He was sure that Yuffie would come back if Sora came.

"Kadaj, I promise you, these circumstances would not be good ones for you to start up a relationship. She doesn't know that you're on the Darkside. Get out of here for a few weeks, then come back and work it out. Promise me? Please? I want to see this happen with you two! It'd be so cool and mad leet awesome! Please?"

"What about you?" asked Yazoo, while Kadaj thought it over, "Where will you go?"

"Well, seeing as it's the two closest members of my family and one of my best friends by process of elimination, I don't think I'm about to be made into sushi or anything."

He raised an eyebrow, "Sushi?"

"Whatever. The point is, I didn't come here of my own free will, and the people coming after all of you know that, and they care about me. I'm safe, you're not. Please. _Please._ Go. Save yourselves. I know you don't have enough scruples to want to stay and fight for them!" I waved my arm in the direction of the castle.

"She has a point." Yazoo told his brothers.

"Are you sure it would work out better this way?" Asked Kadaj.

"Damn straight. And Loz?"

"Yes?"

"If it's fighting you want, the Coliseum is a good place. Plus you get glory for your efforts, not more work." I winked. His expression brightened.

They agreed to leave. Now all I have to do is get ready for Sora.

…0…

I picked out a pair of plain blue jeans and a dark purple tee-shirt, which had a white pirate logo across my chest. I brushed out my hair. I washed off every last trace of makeup. I grabbed up the almost Cons'. I found a black hoodie somewhere and put it on. I kept Riku's gift around my neck.

I was ready.

…0…

**Are you ok?**

Fine. Why?

**You don't sound or seem fine. You are pacing on a balcony and not paying any attention to the numerous heartless that keep checking on you. You are very lucky that they don't attack, at this rate.**

They won't. Watch this.

"All of you, I want you to go down to the woods and chase the birds out. I want to see a big cloud of birds up in the air."

**Wow. They actually listened.**

They'll keep listening to me until I join back with Sora.

**How do you know?**

Would you obey somebody who was trying to kill you?

**No…**

There you are.

**Well then, on to more important matters. What are you going to say to the keyblade master?**

I have no idea. Any suggestions?

**Well, first, see what he does. If he tries to do something that's more than a little friendly, tell him to back off. Do it as gently as possibly though.**

Alright…what will Kate and Lizzie say, do you think?

**That, I do not know. But be careful. From what I've seen of your sisters, they hit hard. Weather or not they'd dare attack you is uncertain but…**

Safe not sorry. I get it.

**Right. Oh…um…where's the bag you packed?**

I stashed it in the library.

**Oh …what's in it? I wasn't paying very close attention.**

Well, mostly clothes. A couple of small spell books. Potions, ether, hi potions, that sort of thing, you know? Oh, and a fan that I liked the looks of. Nothing note worthy. Although, I'll have to see if they brought my old bag with them, so I can take my old spell book back.

**Sounds good.**

Oh, and for safety's sake,

"**DESTROYERS**" There were 13. A good number by my standards. And they were being very affectionate to me as well, butting their heads against me gently and…purring…?

**What are they here for?**

Protection.

**What?**

Neither the heartless, nor my sisters, will be able to hurt me with them on the job.

**I suppose not.**

…0…

They arrived.

My family, Sora, the animals…

They were flying right at me.

…0…

"SONA!" Kate and Liz both ran at me, throwing their arms around me.

"SONA!" Donald and Goofy rushed up to me.

"_Sona._" Everyone stepped aside as Sora pulled me into his arms.

"Sora. We need to talk."

…0…

With knowing looks and dark glances, Kate and Lizzie led Donald and Goofy into the library.

"Listen…Sora…"

"I think I know what this is about."

"Oh?" I felt slightly weak, which made me feel stupid. I shouldn't feel weak.

"Kate said that you'd probably got into a relationship with Riku by now. She said you would…was she right? I didn't want to believe her…besides, you didn't seem to like Riku all that much…but…"

"She wasn't lying. I am SO sorry Sora. I didn't really expect it to happen…I didn't really want to…but... I did. It did. See?" I showed him Riku's gift to me, "If it was different. If I was a little younger…and a little more…light…I think it would have been different. But now…I can't even see this working out for us. I'm sorry."

"I guess…I understand." But his eyes were down and his shoulders were slumped and he sounded defeated.

"Kairi loves you." I told him.

"I know. I kinda love her too." He smiled a little tiny smile. Good.

"I think she's here somewhere. But…"

"Kate told me about that too. Her heart's within me, right?

"Right. I'll be right there with you. I promise." It's the least I could do.

"Thanks…"

It struck me then that this was all too easy. It wraps up too nicely.

**I think I know why.**

Again?

**He never stopped loving Kairi. You were more of a crush than anything.**

Oh. That actually makes quite a bit of sense. But then Riku…

**He's unique. However, you can tell that his affection is genuine.**

Yeah…you really can.

**Sora's getting up.**

Thanks.

"Sora…are you ready?"

"Yeah. I think I am."

"Let's go."

We went.

…0…

"Are you ready for this?" Lizzie asked me quietly. We were just about to face off against Riku/Ansem.

"No. But I'll still try."

And there was Riku.

"Welcome. Let us celebrate your demise." He did the whole "Riku's sexy smirk" thing, and whipped out the darkblade.

While everyone else rushed him, I summoned "**DESTROYERS**!" to the rescue. They tore at him, batting him around, until I called them off. I couldn't take it, I had to look away. He disappeared.

The doors opened.

…0…

Meeting the beast was like meeting a hurricane. I didn't even see where he came from, but suddenly he was there, bellowing about me being a heartless slut, and having seen me in the company of the dark prince of Hollow Bastion, among others. I assumed he meant Riku, Kadaj, and the like.

Kate sprang to my defense, explaining about my kidnapping and my unfortunate ties to the people of this world. Highly edited, of course. It took a few tries to convince him, before finally I cried out, "Do you want to save the girls or NOT?! Let's get moving already!"

And so, we moved.

…0…

We made quick work of the library, and I picked up my bag. Kate had some trouble with a puzzle, and Lizzie fixed it for her. The beast was suspicious of me, and I felt depressed.

**What's wrong?**

I'm worried about Riku.

**I see.**

I feel justified in this though.

**It's reasonable. Although honestly he's just being plain ridiculous, I don't see why he couldn't have taken your advice.**

Ya know, me neither. But now…

**Yes?**

Well…I'm about to face him again…there's something I'm gonna try.

**Oh?**

…0…

The lifts sucked.

…0…

Maleficent stood on her pedestal. She looked at me,

"I knew you were a traitor."

"I wasn't even on your side to begin with!"

"You could have been powerful! Look at you now, second string to the keyblade master! You could have led armies, toppled cities and worlds like a child's toys! You could have had greatness!"

"Oh, like _Riku_? I'm pissed about that by the way."

"He knew what was coming."

"I doubt it."

"Truly! He knew he would have to pay the price. Everything comes with a price my dear, and-"

"So, whatever power you would bestow on me would also come with a price? Possibly something along the lines of Riku's?"

Sora, Lizzie, Donald, Beast and Goofy stood in silence, watching. Kate however, had other ideas.

She was sneaking up behind her while we argued. Then she pulled a total cheap-tastic move and STABBED HER IN THE BACK.

Go Kate?

…0…

**That was interesting.**

Yeah… I still can't figure out if I should applaud Kate for saving us time, or be mad at her for the total cheapness of that move.

**Try a little bit both.**

…Does that even work?

**Yes. **

No…

**Yes.**

I don't think so…

**It does.**

Me thinks not.

**Trust me.**

…0…

Time to face Riku!

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

I am unhappy with this chapter.

This time I want you to tell me one thing you liked and one thing I could've done better.

Much love

♥

Sonora-Margaret


	17. Fooled by the illusions in my head

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and_**costume**_ and_**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

I comb the crowd

And pick you out

My mouth moves too fast for you to _figure it out_

…0…

**This chapter is for Elaine and her faith in me. Good luck chickie. And don't forget to drop a line.**

**Oh, and it's another Riku chapter.**

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

What have I done?

I've been reduced to a speck of semi-consciousness while Ansem runs around in MY body.

Sona was right; I should've bolted and taken her with me. I wish I could've said goodbye…

I wonder what she's doing right now. Sora's probably found her by now. What is he doing about her? Or Kairi, for that matter.

Has she told him about us?

What did he say?

What did she say?

Has she given me up for dead, and at this moment is making out with Sora in the back of a gummi ship?

Well…probably not. Not that, at least.

It's so dark and cold here! I feel so…alone…

This…whatever it is, is so big, and so empty. It's despair inducing. I never thought I'd feel something like this…I never thought it would come to this. Is this what being a heartless feels like? If so, I pity them. It's misery.

I hear a voice…

_Riku! Riku please! Wake up! I love you! Wake up!_

Sona? Is that you?

_Riku, fight the darkness! I know you're in there! Please…_

How?

_Riku! We need you! Ri-AAAHH!!_

Sona?! What's happening?! Are you alright?!

_Riku…please…_

Sona…how do I help you?

There is light. I have to get to the light.

"Riku!"

"Sona! I…"

"You're fading! Don't leave!"

"I lo-"

…0…

Where am I now?

"Well hi there Riku! I'm King Mickey!" A mouse?

"Where are we?"

"We're in Kingdom hearts. Listen there are some things you need to know."

"Listen, sir, I need to get out of here. I have to help Sora, and Sona. They need me."

"If you follow my instructions, you will be helping them. Trust me, you couldn't do much better."

"Uh…"

"Well?"

"Tell me what I need to know."

…0…

King Mickey is telling me all about Kingdom Hearts. He's explaining some bits about the Organization XIII. He says we might need Sona for this part, depending on what happens to Sora.

When I ask about that, he tells me that Sora may get himself a Nobody with my darkblade in an effort to wake up Kairi. This alarms me. I know enough about Nobodies from "King Ansem" (a fake) to know that they could become human-like if they came from a strong heart. Sora is the keyblade master. He has a strong heart, like I have a dark heart, and Kairi has a pure heart.

But no-

"Your heart isn't that dark Riku. You fought the darkness and you won. And I think Sona would agree with me."

"How do you know so much about all of this?"

"Whelp, I pay attention to things, for one. Also, I have this!" He just pulled out a little mirror.

"Huh? What'll that do?"

"Just watch. Show me Sona."

The mirror flashed over, then I could see her watching Kairi and Sora embrace. So _that_ is settled, I think. She doesn't even flinch. She's…smiling.

Her sisters run over to her. She was standing behind Sora, with them on the other side. Kate says…something …very quickly. All three of them look sharply at Sora.

What does it mean?

…0…

I'll ask The King about his plans for Sona.

He tells me that we are going to pretend that she HAD been made into a heartless, and consequentially, a Nobody. Named Xon-Sa. Her element will be Black Magic. There is a letter of introduction, which actually HAD been written by "Ansem". It seems, that once he got rid of me, that that was his plan for her in the first place. He'd use her heartless, and pass her Nobody onto Xemnas. Nothing wasted. It's a good thing Sora showed up when he did.

Anyway, her job is to look out and make sure that Sora's Nobody stays alive until he can be rejoined to Sora. I'm nervous about this. I know what they are capable of. And how is she going to fit in, if she can't do portals, or summon Nobodies?

Scratch that, King Micky has thought of that too.

"I have a wooden rose, painted black with white veins. It will give her all the abilities of a Nobody. And when she wants to be human again, all she has to do is set it on fire."

That sounds like a good plan.

"I have clothes and two new spell books for her too."

The plan sounds better. I just hope she won't mind giving up her stuff. I think a lot of it is special to her.

I wonder what Sora's Nobody is like. I wonder if he's already been found by and joined to the Organization.

"You should be aware of something Riku,"

"Yes?"

"The Organization…may already be expecting her, as Xon-Sa."

"What do you mean?"

"You can't be with her."

"What?!"

"Oh, don't worry, she'll be fine! Just…she'll have to portal there by herself. You'll at least be able to say goodbye."

No…

…0…

The waiting…oh man, it's killing me.

King Micky said I can keep the mirror, especially since Sona will be apart from us.

So I check it. Constantly.

They're leaving Traverse Town. She's hugging the ninja. She grins and says something to the Lion. He glowers are her, bringing his gunblade into the full menacingly-glinting-in-the-lamp-light-view. She grins wider, bats her lashes, and jumps back fast. She's talking to the flower girl now. She looks concerned. But the flower girl just smiles. I don't know what she's saying, but it seems to make Sona feel better.

She onto Kairi now. They just…stand there. It's very awkward, I can tell. Finally Sona just reaches out to shake hands. They do. Kairi looks stiff. And nervous. Sona's obviously out of her depth too. I think she made a joke. Kairi did that horribly forced giggle of hers. Well, at least they're trying to make this work.

In the gummi ship, Sora keeps trying to talk to Sona. She looks tense. Her hands are folded tightly in her lap. Sora grabs her shoulder, with a pleading look on his face, and she turns to him with a totally fake and unconvincing smile. Both of her sisters' eyes are narrowed. Sora says something. Sona says something. Sora does his totally cheesy grin. Sona smiles for real. I am willing to be money that this is about Kairi.

They're back at the castle. Sona is holding her staff close to her body and looking at the ground. Then she looks, staring straight up as though she can see me. I can read her lips as she says; _I'll save you._

I what she think happened to me? I wonder what she'll do to "save me…"

I wonder what kind of Nobody she would have made? What if they order her to face down Sora?!

She'd never make it…She couldn't do it in the first place, plus she'd lose. And since Xemnas and Ansem are a part of each other…

I wouldn't put it past him.

"King Micky,"

"Yes, Riku?"

"If…if they order Sona to go after Sora…"

"She can re-join with us. It's all taken care of. Besides, I don't think they'd risk her on him right after she joined up. Xemnas would want to get a better understanding of her strengths and her personality before setting her off on something crucial. He wouldn't trust her not to A) fail or B) kill him. Not to mention the fact that she would never intentionally hurt Sora. Even if he doesn't know that now, he might figure it out. Also, he might not want to remind her of her past."

"So…wait. They don't want Sora dead?"

The King looks troubled, "No…I think not."

"I don't get it…the bad guy always wants to kill the hero, right?"

"No. Not always." King Micky looked at his giant shoes. I swear, Sora all over again.

I went back to the mirror.

They're in a maze of ropes and stuff. Sona slips, Sora FLIES off to catch her. He does, and they get back on the rope. That's…odd…I didn't know that adventures could grant you supernatural abilities. Man, I got gypped.

They're…fighting through the worlds all over again…huh? Opening a chest gets you into a new world…that is also odd.

Uh oh, Liz is surrounded by heartless. So is Sona. It looks like Sora will have to make a choice who to save- but no, Sona's monsters have things under control.

"Will Sona be able to use her spells that she has now in The World That Never Was?"

"She could probably use her monsters to be her Nobodies, but other then that, I think not."

Oh.

"She's not gonna like that."

"I know."

OH MY GOD. They are facing off against Ansem the Fake. And he's a monster.

Like, really, a monster. His torso is stuck on this giant…thing. Stuff is exploding. Sona looks like she's screaming, but not in a scared way, like she's pissed off.

Dodge-dodge-duck-slash-hack-smash-dodge-bite?

Now they're in a darkroom, full of heartless. Her monsters take care of it.

Slash-SLAM-smash- hack-slash-dodge-slash-bang-hack.

Darkroom again. And it's a combination of her, her sisters, and the monsters.

They're back. Sona gets KNOCKED BACK, and OFF. Sora goes for her. He gets her, but the staff is gone…she looks horrified, But Kate yells something to her.

She holds her hands like she's holding the staff, focusing. Something flies at her…but it's like there's a shield there, it bounces off, in a flash of black light. She stares up at Ansem the Fake. There is a black rose in her hand. (WTF? Where'd that come from?) She holds it to her chest. It becomes her staff…but longer…with a pointier rose, and thorns around the base of the rose, and the bottom cap of the staff.

Did she just level up?

She's going at him hardcore now, her sisters too. Sora and Lizzie together land the winning hits, cracking Ansem's head open.

It's then that I notice how injured everyone is. Sona has a cut on her forehead. Kate's left hand is all weird, her thumb is bent funny. Lizzie has dropped her shield and is clutching her shoulder. Sora has…burns… The animals both appear to have broken some minor bones.

I can HEAR Sora's voice.

"KINGDOM HEARTS IS LIGHT!!"

And the door opens.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Favorite parts anyone? Yes, I really did have Riku narrate the end of fic-lee-ness. Don't hate me. Besides, we get to see Sona make her big impacting choice.

My life still sucks. Just so you know.

Also, we've passed the 40,000 word mark.


	18. I'm two quarters and a heart down

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

I am sad. And happy. And lovesick.

I am in love with a Roxas cosplayer.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

The door was open.

Riku is RIGHT THERE.

I am rooted to my spot.

"Sona…" He extended a hand to me. Now or never.

"I'm coming."

**Grr.**

Not. Now.

**Are you sure you want to do this?**

Yes.

**Good.**

Tam…thank you.

"Sona…" Sora…

"Sona…goodbye." Kate. I smiled at her. She smiled back. Lizzie squeezed my hand and let me go.

"Thanks guys…I really…"

"Go."

"Sora?" I was already at the door.

"Ye…yeah?"

"Be good to my sisters, and to Kairi."

"Yeah." Said Riku, "Take care of her."

"Goodbye." Sora and I said at the same time.

"Let's close that door." Riku grinned.

We pulled, they pushed. We pulled harder. They pushed with more force. Then the fight began.

Ducking, and dodging heartless slashes, and slashing back as I was surrounded. Summoning **Destroyers**, who came to my rescue in a flurry of black light and black heartless blood. I had no keyblade. But my new staff was much more powerful than my old one. And it made up for it. Like, way much.

I don't know how long we fought for, but I was near collapse when the last of the heartless left us. Yeah, that's right, THEY left US. Who knows why. Maybe they decided we weren't worth it. Maybe Riku called upon his remaining darkness now that there were so few of them. Maybe…just maybe, there was something else that called them off, saving them for a time when they would be needed more. It didn't matter then.

"Sona…"

"Yeah Riku?"

"Well…this is really hard…but…" What? What is it? Do you not love me anymore? Ok, well, maybe that's a bit much…

"Yes?" Still, I'm nervous.

"You can't stay." NO! MY WORST FEAR HAS BEEN CONFIRMED! YOU _DON'T_ LOVE ME!!

"You don't want me anymore?" I felt like crying, "I came here for YOU! YOU!"

"NO! Don't ever think that! Why you can't stay is…you have a separate mission then me."

"Huh?"

"Sona."

"Yes King Mickey?" I don't feel too good about this.

"We need you to keep an eye on Sora's Nobody, a boy called Roxas, and keep him alive until he can be joined with Sora. You're perfect for the job, seeing as the false Ansem planned to turn you into a heartless anyway, and send your Nobody off to the Organization XIII. That, and some of Sora's feelings for you will have left residue in Roxas."

Riku clenched his fists.

"So…wait…I'm gonna be a Nobody…" How does that work?

"That's right." Mickey smiled at me, "You're needed in the City that Never Was. You have to Keep Roxas alive until he can be joined with Sora. I am sorry to take you two apart, but there isn't any other way. You can call yourself Xon-Sa"

"But…King Mickey…what about what I want?"

"I am sorry."

"Ok…well…how do I become a Nobody?"

"Take hold of this." He offered me a black rose with a single gloved hand. I accepted it and immediately felt the change some over me.

If you haven't noticed, the hair of a Nobody usually changes. Mine straightened out, dead straight, looking kinda in between Punk and Emo, like it always does when straightened properly. I felt my body grow stronger, and my magic too. But…my magic was all I felt. There was a desolate sort of emptiness. I looked at my hands. Then at Riku. He stared at me.

"I feel cold." I told them.

Riku reached out a hand to me. I walked over to him, not feeling love, but wanting contact. This scared me for a second, but then that faded away.

It's not that I didn't care about Riku anymore. I felt…fond of him, and my sisters, and Sora. But…I didn't feel the love I had for him. He held me in his arms, and all I really felt was pleasure at the physical contact. I lifted my face up to be kissed, but he must have sent he emptiness in my eyes, because he backed away, horrified.

"There's…no light…your eyes…"

"She'll be like that for a while, until her body adjusts to the venom."

"Venom?" I asked, interested, "Poison?"

"Not quite." Mickey smiled at me, "I had master Yen Sid make it for me. When it's time for you to become human burn the rose. Oh, and your element is black magic. Your new staff looks just perfect, huh? Also…here's your letter of introduction. You aren't supposed to know what it says so don't worry about that. Now, Riku, tell her how to portal."

Riku, looking worried, explained every detail he knew. Here's the short version.

Picture where you want to go, or who you want to go to, in your mind. Then will yourself there.

Sounds easy right?

Not so much. I had to try a few times to get it right. Riku had me practice by going around and around to different "Landmarks" like himself, King Mickey, and odd rock formation, and the battlefield.

We spent a few days like this, my crash course in Nobody-ism. Breaks for food and sleep, which I needed very little of. And my emotions did not return. I confided in Riku-

"I feel a ghost of emotion every time you touch me. But that's the only time. And I don't know if it's you or anyone because King Mickey never touches me."

"Well…then I guess I'll just have to keep my arms around you tonight."

He held me for a long time, falling asleep with me in his arms. But, even though I felt warmth, and an almost-ghost-of-love, I started to feel caged. I maneuvered myself out of his arms and went out the wreckage or the battlefield. The blood had all dried up, and killed the grass where it had fallen. I sat in the dirt. I looked to the stars. There were so many more than before…those stars are worlds. The worlds have come back. Earth is there somewhere.

Are Kate and Lizzie right now looking up at the stars?

Why don't I feel any joy? I'm not happy, I'm not sad, I'm not angry. I'm not afraid. Just…cold…

This must be what Jesse felt like. All the medication she took…it robbed her of everything. She felt nothing but dead, and you could see it in her eyes. It had made me sad before. But now…it's nice to have someone who felt the way you do, that is to say, they feel nothing.

This nothingness was actually very peaceful. It wasn't so bad. No when, no want, no worry.

Then Riku woke up.

"Sona?" He called into the darkness.

"I'm here." I said softly. Too soft to hear.

"Sona?!" He sounded panicked.

"I'm here" I called, louder.

He came over to me, and knelt beside me.

"What're you doing out here?" He put an arm around my shoulder.

"Thinking." I felt a pleasant little shock go through my system at his touch. I leaned on him.

"About?" He looked…I don't know. I can't place it.

"This and that." I shrugged.

"Oh…"

**Why so secretive?**

I don't know.

**Talk.**

I have nothing to say.

**Please?**

There's just…nothing.

**Nothing?**

No-thing. Just…empty.

Please… 

What?

**Feel…something. Be annoyed at me for digging. Be mad at the King for doing this to you. Love Riku! SOMETHING!**

I cannot. I'm…

Sorry? 

Not really. That was mean…but I really don't feel it. The King said my emotions would come back with time. Or, at least, the ghost of them. Something just needs to remind me.

Like…? 

I don't know…books…poetry…music. I felt from those things. Maybe I just need to indulge? Candy would probably hype me up…

**Well, then that's the plan.**

"Sona?"

"Yes Riku?"

"I love you."

I said nothing.

"It's ok. I understand. But you'll love me again someday. Just promise me something."

"Depends."

He smiled at that, "Don't forget about me."

"I'll try." I don't know what Naminé is capable of.

Riku smiled sadly, "Don't' say anything."

And he kissed me. Hard. Desperate. Needy.

I kissed him back, but it was all automatic responses, and knowledge of what feels good. My needs weren't his. And that didn't sadden me. And I thought to myself, I should be sad, I owe him better.

Do you? 

Yes.

Do you not recall the circumstances of your relationship? 

It doesn't matter. None of that matters. He loves me. He'd probably die for me. I owe him better.

**I am annoyed.**

Bully for you.

…0…

I was given all new clothes that would fit with my new back-story. Two new spell books and another with potion recipes. A lighter. Candles. Munny. Hair and toothbrushes. Period stuff. Some jewelry. Of course, potions and that stuff. Although the King told me I wouldn't need ether until the rose burned.

"Cool."

"I'll let the two of you say goodbye." Mickey faded into the darkness.

"Well…" I looked at him. There was a sense of fondness for him. But not love. And I'm sure he knew.

"Remember me." He closed the distance.

"I will." I lifted my face up, expecting a kiss.

"No. Not until it means something." He said. He gave me a hug instead. I stood on tiptoe and kissed his cheek. We pulled apart.

"Take care." I said after a few minutes.

"You too. I love you."

"I know."

I pictured the city that never way is my mind. Well, what I knew of it.

I stood in front of the building Riku would face Roxas in front of.

Now what? 

I wait. They'll find me soon enough.

All right then. How will you know who they are? 

Trust me, I'll know.

That cheating thing again? 

Yes.

I am… 

Yes?

**Someone's here. Watching. Be alert.**

Thanks.

I stood up. Looked around.

"Koban wa." (Good evening) Came a voice from behind me.

"Koban wa…" I turned. Saïx.

"Donata to go issho desu ka?" (Who are you with)

I narrowed my eyes, "Hitori desu." (I'm alone)

"Dochira kara desu ka?" (Where are you from)

"Hollow Bastion."

"Heh."

"Sumimasen?" (Excuse me)

"Doko e ikun desu ka?" (Where are you going)

"Wakarimasen…" (I don't know.)

"Watashi wa Saïx desu." (I am Saïx)

"Watashi wa Xon-sa desu." I still had narrowed eyes. I fixed that. "Eego ga dekimasu ka?" (Do you speak English)

"Yes. Come with me." His voice was warm. Not good. I don't trust him.

"How did you come to be here, Xon-sa?"

"I was told to come here."

"By who?"

"Xehonort's heartless, King Ansem."

"I see."

"Yes. I have a letter of introduction." I pulled it out of my pocket.

"I'll give it to the Superior." He opened a portal, "Come."

What choice did I have? I followed.

…0…

Xemnas showed me around, introducing me to people as we passed them. The room I was given was at the top of a tower, with a door onto the roof and a balcony. There was already furniture. And they'd get me cloaks later.

"Make yourself at home." He smiled. It wasn't a nice smile. I think he tried for it to be though.

I put my regular clothes in the dresser, and the two dresses in the closet. I put my three books in the bookcase, and my jewelry in a little bag on my dresser. My potions went on the desk. With my supplies in the drawer.

I went into my bathroom. There was already the basic soap, and a generic sort of shampoo and conditioner. Unscented, all of it. I put my tooth and hairbrush on the little shelf by the mirror. There was a comb, a cup and generic-brand toothpaste there already.

My appearance was already fine. I didn't have any make-up, and wore it too rarely for it to matter. I was very pale…but I usually am anyway.

Halfheartedly I brushed out my hair.

…0…

After a while of sitting on the bed doing nothing, I decided to seek out Roxas. I hadn't met him yet, and I was supposed to be looking out for him.

I wandered through the halls of the beautiful, desolate castle. I hadn't seen much of anyone…until I heard the music.

Following my ears, I felt something wake up inside of me. I was smiling, and it felt like something was bubbling up from inside.

I came upon Demyx frantically playing his sitar, with water clones dancing all around.

"Oh!" I didn't mean to cry out.

Demyx stopped playing. The clones became puddles on the floor.

"Don't stop…" I said softly.

"What?" He blinked.

"Please…don't stop playing. That was wonderful." Was there…feeling in my voice?

Slowly, Demyx broke out into a smile.

…0…

I spent the next few hours listening to Demyx play, and sometimes sing. I sat at his side, or even got up and danced with the water clones. Demyx looked happier and happier.

"You are my new best friend." He told me, pulling me into a hug.

"Friends?"

"Yes…do you not want to?"

"No! I'd love to be your friend!" I grinned.

**It's coming back quick, huh? Funny…Riku couldn't get it out of you, but water boy does it in no time flat.**

It's the music.

**Sure. Here we go again.**

Dude, no.

Are you sure? 

Yes. Demyx isn't my style.

"You're quiet." Demyx said, "What are you thinking about?"

I looked up at him, blinked, and shrugged.

"No answer? Now you're pulling a Zexy!" Zexion?

"Zexy?"

"Yeah! He's my friend…sort of…I'll introduce you! To the Library!"

Demyx grabbed my hand and pulled me out into the hall, and down several more.

Then he burst into the library, startling Both Vexen and Zexion.

Vexen was huddled over books and papers. Researching. Zexion however…

Zexion was reading Snow White, Blood Red by the fire.

"I've read that." I told him, once introductions had been made, "I loved it."

Zexion's brow furrowed, "How old are you?"

"I'd have been seventeen in September."

"You look younger than you are. It will serve you well."

"…Thank you? If you're reading that, you might also like Once Upon A Time (She said) By Jane Yolen."

"I'll keep it in mind. Have you read Black Swan, White Raven?"

"Yes. I loved that too. Which do you prefer?"

"The one I have in my hands." He smiled, "It's rare that we see a well read teenager, particularly a pretty one."

I smiled, "I'm sure I've known plenty of well read kids my age. If I could only remember their names."

He laughed at this. Demyx looked bemused.

"We're back!" Cried out the familiar nasal voice that could belong only to Axel. Or Reno. One or the other.

I turned.

"Perfect timing!" cried Demyx, "Axel, Roxas, this is Xon."

"Cool, fresh meat. I'll have to thing up a good initiation for you." But he (Axel) winked. Hopefully just a joke.

"Hello." I smiled. Axel grinned, and I noticed that his arm was around Roxas's waist. Roxas stepped away, moving over to me. He offered a hand to shake.

"I'm Roxas."

"Call me Xon."

We nodded to each other. Then I grinned at him. He stared at me in obvious confusion.

…_Some of Sora's feelings for you will have left residue in Roxas._

Oh.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Well, what do you think of the chapter?

Tell me your favorite part, and your least favorite.

Please?


	19. I've been waiting for you

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

My com keeps freaking out. Excuse the odd issue in the last chapter where some of Tam's speech wasn't in **BOLD**. It _was_ on the document.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

It's really not so bad, here.

**Yeah?**

Yeah.

**Are you still mad that Demyx won't tell you who his girlfriend is?**

Well, the way I see it, it's either Larxene, or Naminé. Who else would have him?

**I think not.**

Hmm?

**Didn't he say they couldn't be together? That he would put her in danger?**

So? Naminé. Right?

**No. The girl he loves…she has a heart.**

Oh…that makes perfect sense, actually.

**Hey, give me some credit!**

"Xon."

"Hello Roxas."

"Mind if I sit with you?"

"Not at all."

**There is this one to worry about though.**

Mmm…

Roxas and I sat in silence.

"No book today?" Asked Roxas.

"No. Not today."

"And no Zexion either." (Zexy and I have a mini book-club going for us.)

"Yeah…Zexion's busy with a prisoner or something. We'll read together tomorrow."

"Ah."

We stared at the wall ahead of us.

"And Demyx?" he asked me.

"Mission. I was gonna go too, but he said that I'd just draw attention to us with my beauty or something like that. Besides, renascence is not my thing."

"You're not a very good spy?"

"I make too much noise when I walk."

"Ah."

"And Axel?" I asked him, "I thought you two were joined at the hip."

"Mission."

"Oh." More silence.

**Well. This is awkward.**

Yes. It is.

**Say something brilliant to let him know you don't hate him.**

Easier said then done.

**Try.**

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"What's your favorite color?"

**Brilliant.**

I appreciate your sarcasm.

"Red. Yours?"

"Black. And silver."

"Those aren't colors."

"Alright…"

That wall sure is fascinating.

**I'll say. Keep trying.**

"Roxas?"

"Yes?"

"XON! There you are!" The air crackled. Larxene.

"Hello Larx."

"I need someone to spar with and Axel's gone."

"Marluxia?"

"He threatened to have his carnivorous flowers eat me if I asked him _one more time_."

"I see. Well, I'll talk to you later Roxas?"

"Sure…"

I followed Larxene down to the pit. A.K.A. the sparring grounds in the basement.

"You ready?" She asked. Before I could respond, "LIGHTNING!"

Electricity shooting all around me. Time to use my new spells.

"**Guard"** I had a barrier, **"Blackfire."** Oh. Yeah. Most of my attacks have the words Black and Dark in them.

She dodged the fire and my barrier dropped. Kunai were thrown, one of which grazed my shoulder. It stung, but I got over it quickly. She was moving too fast. I spun in a circle, twirling my staff as kunai shot at me. Then I found her. I got behind her, and knocked her down with my staff. When she rolled over, I had the huge thorn on the bottom end right in her face.

"I win."

"You are just too calm for someone who was just locked in battle. Let's go get drunk, darling." Larx liked to say stuff like that. Who knew if she meant it or not.

"Not tonight. I have something I need to do."

"You say that every night."

"And I mean it."

"Every night?"

"Yes."

**She's very odd.**

I like her.

**You don't show it much.**

Not true. I spar with her whenever she asks me and actually agreed to dance IN A THUNDERSTORM with the human lightning rod. Lighting actually goes through her body, if you didn't notice, and I was holding her hand.

**If I had human form, you would see me shaking my head.**

"Hello Xon!" Xigbar.

"Hello." I smiled. Xigbar is very nice.

"Could I borrow some of your beasties for target practice?"

"What kind?" Now there was a variety of summoning-spells.

"Nothing that swims. Other then that, I don't care."

"How many?" Unlike my **Destroyers**, I wasn't at all attached to my new, more frightening beasts.

"20 or so?"

"Alright then. Show me where you want them."

I did this for him a lot. In return, he watched my back. I never have had to do anything that would get me killed. And never gone on a mission alone.

"Oh, and as a heads up. Some people are being sent to castle oblivion soon to try and capture the keyblade master. I don't know who, but it's not gonna be you or Roxas. Be prepared to take on extra work."

Oh. Well, this sucks.

**Hmm?**

Zexion is going to die.

**Uh…**

Larx too.

**Xon…**

My eyes widened.

Tam?

**Yes?**

What was my name?

**Huh?**

I can't remember my name.

**Uh-oh…**

Do you remember?

**Yes…Sona.**

"Sona…" I breathed.

"What was that Xon?" asked Xigbar.

"Huh?"

"Space case." He said with a laugh, "Well, that should've given your monsters enough time to run away. I'm off!"

"Bye…"

…0…

It was time for the goodbyes. I came across Larx and Saïx macking up against a wall in a furious farewell. Larx was pinned to the wall, but there was no telling who was dominating the kiss. They're both very strong people. Nobodies. Whatever.

I waited for a few moments.

**Remind you of something?**

Vaguely. It was never so bad that we didn't notice our surroundings though.

**Mmm.**

While I talked to Tam, they'd broken apart, watching the far away look in my eyes.

"Are you divining the future, little one?"

I looked at Saïx. Blinked. Shrugged. Then I turned to Larxene.

"May Fortuna be with you."

"Have fun while I'm gone, darling." She calls everyone darling, turning the sentiment too casual to mean anything.

"Be careful." Said Saïx. He gave me a curt nod, and left. He didn't even look at her.

Still, she looked at the space he had occupied, touching her lips.

"Goodbye." I told her. I'd never really seen this side of her.

"Goodbye." She reached over and touched my cheek in a rare display of affection, "Don't forget to water the plants." She laughed at her nonsense joke, "Oh, and feed the cat while I'm out, will you, darling?"

What the…?

"Goodbye." I said again.

She was hysterical, leaned up against the wall. I left her, hating myself. But I needed to find Zexion.

…0…

He was in the library, gathering books to take along. Books and maps.

"Leave some for the rest of us, will you?" But I didn't mean it. Let him take what he like.

He turned to me. He looked empty. I hated when he looked empty.

"You'll be alright?" I tried again.

There was no response. Just calculating eyes.

"You don't know, do you?" he asked finally.

"Know what?"

"It's not that important then."

"Please tell me."

"Goodbye." He was gone. He left me, with barely a word.

But then again, that's his way. He's not much for talking, and I'm lucky to have had anything said. Emptiness…

**I remember you feeling that way.**

I feel it now. And lonely…almost…

**Hmm?**

I need someone to touch me.

There was a feeling of arms around me, making me jump. But it was not enough.

**Better?**

Not really.

**Well…**

Yes?

**Roxas is staring at you, love.**

No pet names. I can't take it. Larxene has gone mad.

**True. But she was always a little…off…**

Can't argue that.

Suddenly I was being held from behind, with Roxas's arms around my waist and his head on my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I asked. My voice was blank.

"You looked like you needed it."

"Oh."

I leaned into him a bit, feeling a familiar jolt of warmth.

"Axel is leaving." He told me.

"So are Larx and Zexy."

"I'm not friends with them."

"I am. And…"

"Yes?"

"By now, you've probably realized that they aren't coming back. It's a suicide mission."

"Don't say that." His grip tightened, "Don't say that ever again."

"I think Axel would make it though. He has what it takes." Treachery, and cleverness, and speed, and cruelty. Strength, and wiliness, and agility. The ability to bend. To flow. And to destroy.

"You're stiff."

"Well…maybe I don't like Axel."

Roxas led me to the couches, "Why?"

**Are you going to tell him?**

I'm considering it.

**What do you think he'd do?**

I don't think it would matter very much to him.

**Hmm…have you noticed that he's still got his arms around you? Or that he's pulled you into his lap.**

No. I hadn't.

**He's trying to get your attention.**

Really?

**Yes.**

Oh.

**His face is moving down to yours.**

Lovely. Right after I'd eaten onion rings too. My breath must reek.

**No, you had a mint, remember? Marluxia was using his plants to make a longer-lasting mint candy. You were the only available test-bunny.**

Oh. Hey, hey!

Roxas was kissing me. And it felt really, really good.

I didn't kiss him back. I didn't open my mouth. But he worked at it until my lips parted on instinct. Then he worked at me until I responded to him. I was still on his lap.

We kept this going for a long time. I was under him on the couch, and enjoying myself very much. He touched me in a way that made me sure he knew what he was doing.

But…

No…

Riku…

Riku!

Think of Riku dammit! What would he say, to see me like this? How would he feel?

I pushed Roxas off, and sat up.

We stared at each other.

**How could you?**

Promise to yell at me later.

**I will.**

"Xon…"

"Roxy…I…"

"I just…"

"Well…"

"Yes?"

"I don't know… Bye."

I went to my balcony. It was raining. I tossed me cloak into the room and let the water soak into my skin.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Getting steamy…

Tell me your favorite part!


	20. Handsome Awkward

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Listen to **The Used- Paralyzed. **Do it now.

Paralyzed by the same old antics  
Back and forth like some walking spastic  
How could a fistfight be romantic?  
Thinking back now will you ever feel the same?

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

I stayed in the tower for a good week. I had my own bathroom, and had obtained a mini-fridge and microwave a long time ago. I was also quite well stocked, and had stolen many books from the library. I had done a warding spell so that people couldn't portal into my room without my consent.

This meant that Demyx was there to bother me for HOURS every day.

"Hey Xon! Guess what!"

I had learned that you couldn't ignore Demyx and expect him to leave you alone. Which explains his friendship with Zexion.

"Yes?" I looked up from my book. _These Ten Bones_. Zexion had wanted me to read it. He always amused me. Did you know he was a secret romantic? Or that he had a crush on Demyx? One that Demyx did not return…

"Roxas wants you to meet up with him on the roof. And- _don't you start shaking your head_- you're going. Put your damn cloak on. Don't make me force you."

When I didn't move, he grabbed my wrist- "Fine. You can go in your nightgown. But I'll have you know that it's raining, and that scrap of lace and satin isn't going to be very warm."

"Demyx. I don't want to go be with Roxas. Let me go back to my book."

"You're mad at Roxas and you won't tell him why! You won't tell _me_ why! I'm your BEST FRIEND! And I know what's best for you. You're going reclusive and he's been walking around looking like a puppy that's been kicked. Repeatedly."

"I'm not mad…"

"Then TELL HIM so he'll go back to normal! You sure do bring out the worst in people…"

I flinched.

"I see that I've struck a nerve."

"Let me put my damn shoes on. Hand me my cloak will you? I'll have to face him some time."

"Good. Good girl."

…0…

Demyx held my arm as we walked over to Roxas.

"You actually got her to come?" He looked… well, he looked like he wanted to smile.

"Yeah. I came. Practically of my own free will too."

"Yes, so the two of you make like bunnies. I'm gonna go make cookies!" Demyx fled the scene.

"Wait! Ah…" I looked at Roxas.

Roxas looked at me.

I noticed that he wasn't wearing his cloak. No, not at all. A black and red long sleeved shirt under a red hoodie-vest. Jeans. Black All Stars.

"If you want to change…We could go for coffee or something, ya know, sort things out."

"Umm…ok. Be right back..."

I went to my room, changing into a black tank under a fishnet shirt, and black jeans. I grabbed up a black long hoodie, and a silver charm bracelet. The hair was fine.

Roxas was waiting at my door.

"Let's go." He offered his hand. I took it, and was pulled into a portal.

He dropped it once we were outside the coffee house. Ok, I guess I deserve that.

We went in. The name of the place was 5:18. It was done up in olive green, dark sticky blood red, orangey-gold and shades of brown. There was art on the walls, and a band on a makeshift stage playing moody music that fit the scene outside.

Roxas and I went up to the counter.

"Coffee, black." He turned to me.

"Hot chocolate with whipped cream."

Roxas smirked at me, and forked over the cash.

"You don't have to pay for mine…"

"I want to."

"Oh…"

We got our drinks and found a table in the corner.

"So…" I started without anything to say.

"Yeah?"

"No clue."

"Hmm."

"The band is good."

"Yeah."

We didn't say anything.

**Why don't the two of you ever have anything to say?**

I don't know! This is so awkward! It's horrible!

**He's fallen for you, I think.**

Him? No way. If anything, it's a physical attraction. He doesn't do feelings.

**And you want him back, at least a little.**

No!

Yes. I can't believe you're doing this to Riku… 

I'm not…

**You are. Oh, and be careful, Roxas is leaning towards you.**

Thanks.

"What is it Roxas?"

"You have whipped cream all over your mouth."

"Oh. Thanks, I'll just-mmmph!"

Roxas decided to clean my face. With his mouth.

Gravity is getting me down.

…**What?**

Hey, could you distract me so my instincts don't take over me?

**Excuse me?**

I shouldn't encourage Roxas. Help me keep from doing it.

**Ok…who's the band?**

I think it's Days Away.

**Oh. Well…um…you said that Zexion and Larxene were going to die, but Axel would somehow make it. Care to explain?**

Well, Axel will pretty much murder Zexion. So remind me to give him the cold shoulder.

**Will do.**

And Larx will die at Sora's hands.

**Are you going to hold that against him?**

Possibly. I haven't decided yet.

**I think Roxas is about to give up.**

Oh? Well, that's good.

**Yes. It is. Ok, he's pulled back. He looks disappointed. **

Right. Thanks for the help.

**No problem.**

"What was that for?" I asked Roxas.

"I really…I don't know, but since the first time I saw you I wanted you. I don't know why…"

"Ah. Continue."

"I think our Others must have been attracted to each other somehow."

"I see. It's possible."

"Do you…"

"Yes?"

"Are you _at all _attracted to me?"

"I'd be lying if I said I didn't think you were attractive…"

"That's not answering my question."

"I know." I smiled, "I'm tricky like that."

He smirked at me. I smirked back.

"Tricky huh?"

"Yep." I winked, and stood up.

"Where are you going?"

"Bathroom."

"…Oh."

…0…

We passed the night in semi-awkward conversation and a series of drinks. The band was good. The coca was good. I'm assuming Roxy liked his coffee, because his order never changed.

"We should do this again sometime." I told him.

"Yeah. We should."

…0…

I went "home" with him. We walked in the rain, letting the promise of it soak into our skin.

We heard something that sounded like gunfire in the distance. Roxas summoned his keyblades, but I grabbed his wrist and shook my head. I was surprised that he listened to me, seeing as technically, I was the only person under him.

I jerked my head to an alley. We would sneak off.

"No blood needs to be spilled tonight." I told him softly.

"Sounds like it already has."

"Yeah? So? Not our problem."

"Yeah. I just…"

"Yes?"

"I need a bit of practice. With gun fighters."

"Get Xiggy to help you. Tonight, we live."

"Xoooaaan!"

"I didn't think you had it in you to whine like that. Do what you will. I have to catch up with Dem. He owes me-"

"You-re coming too." Roxas had my arm and was bulling me into the street.

Man. Blood baths really bring out the life in his eyes.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Yeah, it's shorter, so sue me. My com NEVER works anymore, and I've been way busy.

Tell me your favorite part.


	21. With all the things we said

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Just so you know, you'll never know.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

After that… things got normal.

Roxas and I were constantly put on missions together. I think the superior thought we'd make a cute couple. Or maybe it's just that he wanted to put us together due to the "other" situation. Because yes, I had accepted myself as Xon. Sona seemed like a totally other person from me. But Tam didn't agree.

**You are who you are. **

Yes. Xon.

**Please remember.**

I don't want to. It might make me feel guilty. There's gonna be plenty of time for that when I turn back.

You mean you like not feeling connected to Riku because Roxas is a source of physical comfort. 

There is that.

**This makes me angry.**

It's not your problem.

**Then you're a traitor. **

Well…maybe I am. So what?

**You realize that you'll have to choose between them soon.**

Yes. I do.

**And your choice will be?**

Riku.

**What?!**

Riku. He had me first. It's only fair.

**But you're so good for Roxas!**

Riku would probably kill himself if I left him.

I suppose that's true… 

And I actually loved Riku. Probably still will once I burn the damn rose.

**I see.**

Yes. J' adore Roxas. But I'm quite sure I love Riku.

What if you burn the rose and love Roxas more? 

Then it will get interesting.

**Riku would kill him.**

I don't think he could…

Huh? 

Back to the cheating thing.

**Will you ever explain tha- heads up. Axel's here.**

Oh no.

"ROXAS!" Axel ran past me. I turned and went after him. Time to play dumb.

"Where's Zexy? And Larx?"

"Oh…you know…" He wrapped his arms around Roxas.

"No, really, where are they?" Asked Roxas, glancing at me.

"They died." He shrugged, "I never liked Zexion, he had the biggest log wedged up his ass. Shame about Larx though."

"How did Zexy die?" Ooh, I'm challenging you!

"Oh…uh…"

"Yes?"

"Well…ya see, he…ah…"

"You wouldn't have had anything to do with it would you?" I narrowed my eyes.

"Of course not!" But he didn't make eye contact and he sounded panicky, "Why the twenty questions?"

"How did he die Axel?" Roxas pulled away. He glanced at me. Ah, I see, he's doing it for me.

"Roxy?" Axel looked hurt.

"Well?" Roxas moved towards me.

Axel stared. Then he glared. At me. Total doomgaze. I glared right back.

"I know what you've done." I told him, "And I won't forgive you."

"I haven't done _anything_ Xon-my-darling." I flinched at this. Invoking Larxene was not the thing to do to me today.

"Roxas?"

"Yeah?"

"Ya wanna go?" He got it.

"Right. Let me just change."

"Meet you there. I'll fill you in."

"Sure thing."

"Wait! What's she talking about Roxy?" Axel looked…unhappy.

"It's a personal thing Axel." I said.

"Yeah, it's kinda our thing. We don't even bring Dem." Roxas shrugged, "Don't worry about it."

What you've probably completely missed was that Roxy and I are going to meet up at 5:18 for drinks and chat. And a bit of macking…etc.

…0…

Much later, and much satisfied, Roxas and I waltzed back into the Organization. I was about to head up my staircase when he took my arm. He looked serious.

"Xon?"

"Yeah?"

"If we had hearts…"

Uh oh…

"Yes?"

"Do you think you would love me?"

I felt the breath leave my body in one long whoosh.

"I think I would. Yes." I'm not lying. I probably could love him. I think I just might.

Roxas kissed me in the gentlest way imaginable. Then we stood there, looking at each other.

Then there was fire. Axel was standing there looking…sad, angry, and a little bit crazy. But mostly sad.

"How could you…" He whispered, "I gave you fucking everything!"

"Axel…" I said, "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to steal Roxas from you…it just sort of happened…"

"You shut up! Roxas, I fucking LOVE you! You mean everything to me! You're my best friend and you mean EVERYTHING! How could you do this to me?!"

"Axel…" Roxas…

"Axel, I know what you're going through." I said, "I was with a guy a while ago and he-"

"I told you to SHUT UP! I'll deal with you later."

"Xon, why don't you go to your room." Roxas said, "I'll work it out."

I shook my head, "I'm the problem. I should be here."

"You are not the problem!" Roxas looked indignant.

"Yeah, I kinda am."

"Xon. Go. I need to be alone with Axel right now."

"You sure?"

"Yes. Go. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Yeah, get outta here."

I went.

…0…

I spent the night reflecting on everything. I came to one conclusion. It was time for me to go. I agonized over my goodbye letters. One to Roxas,

_Dear Roxas,_

_I'm sorry to do this to you, to leave you hanging like this. You're an amazing guy, Nobody, whatever. I think I do love you. But I'm not what you need. There's someone out there who's waiting for me. I know him. He needs me. And really, I have no place here. I don't think I did, even in the beginning. I need to go. Be nice to Axel, it's not his fault._

I'll miss you, Xon 

And one to Demyx,

_Dem,_

_I can't stay. You're a great friend, so I'm sure you'll understand. Be careful who your connections are, I'm sure we'll meet again. Stay away from the keyblade master at all costs. When it comes down to it, you may have to leave the Organization. Just like me. If you do, look me up._

_Sayonara Sir,_

_Xon_

Even one for Axel,

_Dear Axel,_

_Sorry about the trouble I've caused you, and for all the pain. Take care of Roxas or I'll come beat your ass. Be nice to Demyx. You did just kill his best friend._

Baibai, Xon 

With that, I threw some of the clothes I liked into a duffle, along with my toiletries. In the messenger bag went books and a walkman. Also some cds. My quilt went into a backpack, along with the smallest pillow from the bed. Small purse that manages to hold all your munny. The letters were on the desk. I took the charm off my room. Then I grabbed up the rose, and portal-d myself outside.

…0…

It was raining. How cliché. I was glad I'd put on that hoodie.

I hopped a bus that would take me to a residential district. There were lots of apartments and boarding houses. I'm sure ONE of them would put me up.

…0…

Finding a home was much easier then I thought. And older woman with two rooms for rent said I could stay for fifty munny a month, so long as I kept my room clean. I promised to help her in the garden every now and then too.

She handed me the keys, and showed me to the door. Then she bid me goodnight and went to watch Murder She Wrote.

…0…

The room was small, but I liked it. The fridge was mini-sized, the stove was next to it, and then there was one counter block with the sink. Cupboards over all of it. The mats on the floor were clean. The one door led to a small bathroom, with just a shower a toilet and a sink. A Medicine chest had been left behind. A Chair too. And a slightly cracked china bowl.

I set up what I had to make it more homey. I'd have to go shopping later. And I'd need to get a job. There was a restaurant I passed on my way here that had a help wanted sign, I'd try there. If that didn't work, I could try the café down the street, or the grocery store three blocks down. A discount never hurts.

Aren't you forgetting something? 

Hmm?

**The rose. Burn the rose. As long as you stay a Nobody, they'll trace you.**

I'm a little nervous.

Why? 

I don't know what to expect.

**I'll be right here. Do it.**

I will.

I did.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Sorry for the shortness and the lateness. You have no idea the stress and pain I've been going through. **Reviews** to cheer me up please? Please?

Just tell me your favorite part and I'll be fine.


	22. I'll scream your name at night

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Some things I'll never know

And I had to let them go

But I'm sitting all alone

Feeling empty…

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

It had been three weeks. And no sign of Riku. On the upside, there was also no sign of the Organization.

I had gotten a job at a bar/club/restaurant called _Blu_. I spent most of my time in the kitchen washing dishes, and occasionally bussed tables. My uniform was jeans and a blue blouse. The jeans had the outline of black stars painted all over them.

Everyone thought I was just so cute and I was the baby of the place. I had gained the protection of a guy called Nicolae, a bouncer. I called him my Aniki. (Big Brother) He was twenty two, and really strong. Tanned skin, even in the perpetual rain and darkness, inky black hair, and tribal tattoos.

And he really needed to get a girlfriend. But we'll work on that later.

I've started wandering over to 'The Showdown Set" after work. You know where I'm talking about right? The building with the TVs where Riku loses to Roxy?

The way I figure, eventually I'll bump into them. If I'm lucky. And by-the-by, at this point I just might not mind bumping into Roxas all on his own. Because even with Aniki, and the girls that I talk to, and the nice landlady who brings me cookies, I get lonely. It's kinda a lonely life, being an ex-hero, and an ex-Organization member all in one.

I find myself wondering what Riku's up to, but I wonder about Roxas even more. I regret getting into everything I did with Roxas. Sure I was lonely then, but now I just feel guilty, and sucky, and mean. How could I DO that to Riku? It wasn't like it was one time either. It was an on-going mack fest.

I'm such a bitch.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

This was drabble length because I'm going through problems. Big problems. Chris and Jamie lay down in front of a train type problems.

Send me a nice review to cheer me up?


	23. With your picture by my side

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Maybe I don't mind if the light burns my skin.

Riku Chapter!

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

How could she?!

I gave her fucking everything!

She was my whole fucking world!

…She still is…

I've been watching her all along, you see. Watching as she went from mine to **his**. Breaking my heart in the process. Seeing her now, I can tell she regrets it. She's trying to forget everything. But GOD DAMMIT I still need her! I can hardly breathe for want of her. I dream about her on the rare nights that I get to sleep.

I can't get her out of my head.

And she's killing me.

The worst part is, when it comes time to collect her, all I'll have to do is look into her eyes and be practically on my knees with my need for her.

I think I might make her grovel a bit first.

Then again, what if she decides she likes him more than me, and helps **him**, and loves **him**, and goes off with **him**.

Then, I will die. I know I will die, to see **him** kissing her, and touching her, and the two of them together. It'll kill me, tearing whatever's left of my soul in two.

I have no idea what to do, because as angry and despairing I am, I can't bear the thought of not being with her, having her by my side.

And a part of me argues that maybe she was just with **him **because she missed **me**. And she needed to be touched, and held, and kissed. And maybe **he** helped her feel, or something, and it kept them together. I've checked on **him** now that she's gone. He looks as bad as I feel. I think she's destroyed whatever humanity was left in that poor little nobody. He's become a zombie. He's like, dead on his feet. He barely eats anything, and won't talk to his friends. He just goes through the motions of his half-life and doesn't take it in. He goes to the beach a lot, and to a particular café. Every time he's there, he stays until closing, and it looks like he's waiting for her. She never comes, and he goes back to the castle looking defeated.

I wonder if he'd kill himself. I know I came close to it.

I wonder if his soul is gone. I know mine nearly was.

I wonder if he'd kill for her. I've considered it.

I'm worried about how far he'd go to get her back. I really am.

Next week, I'll go get her. I don't know what will happen.

Next week.

God.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0...

I know still short, and pathetic.

Please boost my half destroyed ego with a nice review.

And please tell me your favorite part.


	24. Let my flesh turn to stone

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Don't slow me down if I'm moving too fast. You're in a strange part of our town.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Life had been going…weird. I've been avoiding Organization members, because they seem to turn up wherever I happen to be. They hadn't noticed me yet though. A blessing? I'm not sure. But It's only a matter of time before they find me, probably at work.

And then, one of them did.

…0…

"Sona?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you take over for me at table 6?"

"Sure. Why?"

"You'll see."

"Um…kay…"

Then I saw why.

It was Demyx, Axel, and Roxas at a table.

And everyone is scared of the Organization in this part of town.

Everyone except me…kinda…

"No! Blair, I can't do that! I know them!"

"But SOOONNNAAA, I'm scared of them!"

"Blair! It would be very dangerous for me to work that table." I was scared for real. What if they tried to take me back!

I looked at Roxas again. He looked so sad…like, pits of misery sadness.

"Please!"

"No way. I'd be like, killed. Besides I have two other tables." Which happen to be on either side of the Organization members. Damn.

"Fine. But I'll remember this later."

"Ok Blair. You do that."

…0…

I was walking to my first table, trays balanced. I'd make this one trip, and then run back to the kitchen. And defiantly pretend not to know the Organization members.

**Good plan.**

Tam! I missed you so much! Why'd you stop talking to me?

**I was plotting.**

Something you'll share?

**I'll tell you later, pay attention. You've stopped moving.**

Right.

"Here's your orders." I said to the first table, smiling, "Let me know if you need anything else."

"I sure will cutie." Said the guy. Uh-oh…

I passed The Table, going to give the food to the next guys. They watched me go, a flash of recognition on Demyx's face.

"Roxas…" he said softly, poking him.

I kept my eyes on the table. When that was handled, I took the long way around to the kitchen. Roxas watched me the whole way.

Blair still hadn't taken them their food.

…0…

I was heading home. Demyx, Axel, and Roxas were complaining about the service in the front. I turned right around. They couldn't see me here. I'd go out the back.

"XON!"

I didn't pause, kept walking.

"Xon! Xon-SA!!" Pounding footsteps.

I hurried.

Then, surrounding me, dark portals.

The three of them stepped out.

But so did Riku.

"Riku!" I cried, running to him.

"Sona." His voice was calm, calculating.

"_Sona_?" Roxas looked at me, confused.

"Kochira wa tomadachi Sona desu." Riku slung an arm around my waist. Pulled me closer. Smirked.

Three things happened.

Roxas became blank.

Demyx looked disgusted with me.

Axel summoned his chakra.

"I don't want to fight you." I told them.

"Xon. Or is it Sona now? Whatever. What I want to know is, how could you do this to us? To him?" Demyx gestured to Roxas, "You little…" Words failed him.

"I…"

"Sona." Roxas said, bitter, "So you found your heart. Well, good for you. I hope you're nice and happy with the guy who would've killed you on sight, back when you were with me."

I felt my heart breaking.

"Let's go Sona. Before I decide to make things messy."

"Riku…" I looked back at the angry, miserable Roxas, "There's something I need to do. Gimme a minute."

Riku's eyes narrowed. But he nodded and stepped back. Calculating.

"Roxas, right?" I walked up to him. I'm gonna fake it, but it'll give him closure.

He looked wary, as did Axel and Demyx.

"I want to apologize. Somehow, I seem to have hurt you, and that's not my style. Is there a way I can make it up?" I pulled out the watery eyes. I'm gonna hate myself in the morning.

"Come back with me."

"I can't do that."

"Then I want to kiss you."

Riku made a strangled sound.

"Alright." I closed my eyes.

The kiss was soft and tender. It was goodbye.

"Goodbye Roxas. No offense, but I hope I never see you again."

He smirked. "If you're gonna hang out with that loser then I agree."

I smiled. And walked away, simple and clean running through my head.

…0…

I'll sorry for the shortness. But this was the perfect place to end it, considering what's gonna happen to Sona next.

I'm sorry for the lateness, but once again, there's been a death. Tell me, why does everything I touch die?

I know there isn't much, but please tell me your favorite part.


	25. Cause I fear I might b r e a k

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Dream, Dream, Dream.

Dream of the joyous day to come.

Guardian angels without number,

Watch you as you sweetly slumber.

Falling, Falling,

Snow gently Falling,

Dream of the joyous day to come.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

It was snowing as Riku pulled me into an alley.

"We need to talk." He said, "We need to talk about Roxas. I know everything. _How could you_?" his words…so fast…rushing like water through a split log. I can't keep up.

"I don't…" What do I say? "I **was** going to tell you everything…and, despite how impossible it is, I was going to ask for your forgiveness."

"…I see…"

"Please…"

"Please what?"

"…" I sniffled.

"What?"

"I love you. Don't leave me. Please."

"…"

"Please…Riku…"

"…Let's go back to your place. We have a lot to cover and I don't like being here with them so near."

…0…

Riku and I talked for a great deal of time. He told me I'd changed. But he had too.

He'd grown into a man. A dark, angry, hurting man. He blamed a lot on himself. It was odd, but even things he could've, maybe should've blamed on me, he took onto his own shoulders.

That not to say he thought me to be blameless. Far from it.

"I haven't forgiven you yet."

"I understand."

**I n e e d**

Riku reached for me

**I w a n t**

I moved closer

**T o u c h m e**

He watched my face

**L o v e m e**

I looked up to his eyes

**P l e a s e**

Contact.

…0…

When I woke the next morning, he had gone. But my bed smelled like him.

The snow had been washed away by rain.

Is it possible to feel both dirty and clean at the same time? To be happy, sad, and frightened all at once?

Yes. It is.

…0…

I found his note on my table.

_Sona, _

_Thank you._

_I've missed you._

_I'm gonna be working for a few days, and then I'll pick you up and take you home with me._

_Don't worry about Roxas. He won't be bothering you. It's his friends you'll need to watch out for, especially after tonight._

_Love ya babe,_

_Riku _

Especially…

TONIGHT?!

The showdown!

**Sona? What's wrong?**

Riku gonna try and get himself KILLED!

**Explain yourself.**

It's that whole cheating thing again. Look, I have to be at a certain place at just the right time tonight. I'm calling in offa work.

**What is supposed to happen exactly?**

Riku's going after Roxas. Unless I'm off schedule, Riku's getting his ass beat. I have to be there and make sure he doesn't die on accident. Either of them.

**Very noble. And when the fight escalates ****because you heroically tried to save one of their lives?**

…I don't know…I just…I want to be there. I want to see for myself. I want to be there when it's all over.

**Sona…**

Tam…please. I think I'm leaving with Riku after this one.

**I know. I hope you do. I don't like you living here all alone. You're sad all the time.**

I know I am…but, it's ok. It's my own fault.

**I'd hug you but…**

Thanks. You're a good friend.

**Of course I am. I am, in all honesty, the one person who'll know you completely. Or at least, this close to it.**

Yeah…hey Tam?

**Yes?**

What was your home world?

**We didn't give it a name. There wasn't a word for it in our language. It was simply, The World. My country was actually a city called Peshamba. **

Peshamba?!

**Yes…**

I read a book series called The Claidi Journals. Peshamba was a principal city there! With the Clock that was God, and the moving dolls that kept order, and the gardens, and festivals and the masks…

**Yes…all of that and more…how would such a book end up in your hands?**

Its mass produced. There are four of them. Wolf Tower, Wolf Star, Wolf Queen, and Wolf Wing. Peshamba's not as big deal as I'm sure you would like, but some very key occurrences take place there in the first and fourth book. The House in The Desert, The Hulta, The North, The Rise, Summer, The Towers…those are the really big deals. Claidi, Argul, (kinda) Nemian, Jizania, Ustareth, Winter Raven, Venn, etc. They're the big deals.

**I've heard of or seen half of those things.**

That is so cool.

**Thank you, I suppose. To me, it's just life.**

Oh god Tam, don't drift back into your old self.

**Whatever Muffin. **

…Muffin?

**Go get ready. Pack up. Whatever it is you need to do. I have a feeling you won't be here much longer.**

Yes… I won't.

…0…

I had all my munny, all of everything really, well, everything I thought I'd need. I set out to wait for the fight to begin, positioning myself on a rooftop.

**Sona.**

Tam?

**It's going to rain.**

I'll be ok.

**You're sure?**

Yes.

**I don't want you becoming ill.**

…Stop talking like that. All proper and shit.

**Sweetheart. **

You're not into me again are you?

He's not answering. Dammit.

…0…

I didn't have long to wait.

Watching in…fear? Sadness?

Watching as Roxas stormed down the street.

Watching as the heartless began to multiply.

Screwing up everything as half of them went for me.

I screamed. Loud. They both heard me.

Both of them came.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Tell me your favorite part. I've had such a rough time of it, I need the support.


	26. And I fear I can't take it

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

You all probably thought I'd died. A part of me did.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Riku came and immediately began slaughtering the heartless.

Roxas had other plans. Quickly, he pulled me into a portal. We came out at our old café.

"Xon..."

"My name's Sona, Roxas."

"Why did you leave me?"

"Why did you stay?"

He bought me hot chocolate. Just like on our first "date".

We sat at a table in the corner, away from the windows, away from the crowds. A band, Peachcake was playing.

We had some idle chitchat for a while. He told me he liked my hair all curly, like it was now, and said that I looked good. Healthy. I told him he wasn't looking too bad himself. He asked me about work. I asked him if he'd read any good books lately. He told me a bit about a book called Lolita. I told him I'd heard of it. Then I remarked-

"It's just like old times, huh?"

"Yeah." He gave me a small smile, "So...that guy..."

"Hmm? Riku?"

"Yeah, Riku."

"What about him?"

"How'd you two hook up, for one, and how is he better than me, for two."

"Well...for the first, I've know him a long time and eventually he grew on me. He was actually there before you were...but we had some...complications."

"Like Nobodyism?"

"Yeah, things like that. And the second...it's not that he's better than you, he was just...there first. I belong with him. I belong **to** him. And he belongs to me."

Roxas frowned at me. He looked annoyed.

"What is it?"

"Did he come for you?"

"Yes. He found me again. We'd been separated for so long..."

"What did you guys do...once he found you?"

"Umm..." I blushed.

"You're blushing? That's not good...Was it your first time?"

"Yes. Yes it was." I turned my head away from him. He didn't like that, and took my chin in his gloved hand.

"Xon...Sona...whatever! Whoever you are...look. I haven't seen your face in way too long. So don't turn away from me, ok? I really missed you! It...things...**I** wasn't the same after you left..."

**Sona...this is very bad. Get out now, while you still can. You're gonna cave. I can feel it.**

"Roxas...**I'm** not the same. It's all different now. I love Riku. R-I-K-U-Riku. And he loves me. We're together. That's not going to change."

"Not for me, right? Not for a Nobody...I mean why should it...I'm not even real..." He was so bitter. It hurt MY heart. "I mean..." he looked at me, "How can you love someone without a heart?"

"Roxas..."

"Sona."

"I'm sorry. But I can't change the way I feel..."

I sipped my hot chocolate. It was cold.

"Demyx hates you, you know."

I was sad to hear it, "Does he?"

"Yeah. But he said that a part of him can't blame you for wanting to get away from us, now that you have your heart and all that."

"I see. Well...tell him that I don't hate any of you. Not a one. And that I hope they find their hearts one day too. Even the Superior."

Roxas looked at me, full of resentment.

"You know..."

"Yes?"

"Sometimes I hate you too."

"That's understandable. I wish you wouldn't, because I care about you and don't want to see you hurt, and I know that it hurts anyone when they hate someone. But I really can't blame you for it either."

"I'm sure you could. The old you could."

"But that girl is dead and gone. I'm a new girl, for a new world."

"Explain."

"I'm not staying in The City, Roxas. Riku's taking me with him."

"And where will you go?"

"Someplace sunny. He loves the sunshine."

"And you hate sunlight. But you just want to be with him, huh?"

"Yeah." I looked down at the table, "Yeah I do."

"He want's to kill me you know."

"No, that's not what he wants."

"Oh? Did he tell you?" Roxas was curious. Genuine curiosity.

"I know a bit. He wants to take you someplace far away. And in the end, you'll get your heart back. But he wants you to be somewhere safe so that the Organization doesn't try to interfere." I looked up at him, dead in the eye, "The would most definitely try to interfere. They want you for something else."

"So, despite all the threats and violence, he's actually trying to help me? I don't believe it."

"Well...he's getting something out of it too."

There was a long silence.

"And that would be...?" Roxas prompted.

"Sora."

"Who?"

"I've probably already said more then he would ever want me to say."

"He probably would prefer it that you said nothing to me at all, actually."

"That's true." I stood up from the table.

"Don't go. Not yet! There's still so much I need to say to you..."

"I'm afraid she's all out of time." Riku put an arm around my waist.

"Riku." I said softly.

"Hey..." He nuzzled my neck, probably just to hurt Roxas more.

"Riku...I..."

"I know. Let's just go, hmm?"

"Goodbye Roxas. I'll see you later."

"Yeah, way later." Riku breathed in my ear, "I want to have some fun with you."

He yanked me into a portal, and into my room.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Reveiw! And Tell me the part about Roxas and my conversation that you liked best. Please? You know you want to!


	27. Damage is Done and the Lights go down

_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

With a rebel yell, she cried, more, more, more.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

After Riku was completely satisfied, we had a quick breakfast. I wasn't much hungry, and he wasn't really all that much either, but it gave us something to do. It seemed that we always needed something to occupy us when we were together nowadays, we couldn't just sit in silence and enjoy each others company. It wasn't like it was me and Roxas after all. Riku is nothing like Roxas.

"So, you like miso, huh?" He stirred his soup.

"Yeah, the instant stuff is great for breakfasts, especially when I've got a lot to do during the day." I sipped my soup and wondered why we never had anything to say to each other anymore.

"The tea is good."

"Thank you. I buy it from that little ethnic grocery store down the street. They've also got great pastries."

"I'll have to stop there sometime."

"You should."

We sat in a semi-uncomfortable silence. He started drilling his fingers on the table. I frowned.

"That's really annoying. Could you stop?"

"Hmm?"

"The drilling."

"Oh, sure."

More silence.

Why was it so much easier to talk to Roxas?

**Well, Roxas and you have a lot in common for one, and you're more compatible for two.**

Ya think?

**Yeah. I really do.**

"What're you thinking about?" Asked Riku.

"This and that."

"Roxas?"

"No," I lied, "Just thinking."

**Why did you lie?**

Why do you think?

Riku got up and came to kneel behind me. He started to rub my shoulders.

"Well, you should stop thinking because it's making you all tense. Relax."

I smiled, "I'll try." I leaned back a bit. He gives the best back rubs; you have no idea how good it feels. I'd once told him that when we got back to the islands he could be a masseuse. He laughed and said he'd give me a discount. I asked him what I would be paying with. He said he'd take payment in kisses.

"That's my girl." I could hear the smirk in his voice, "Tell me..."

"Hmm?"

"Did he ever do this for you?"

"Do what?"

"Rub your back and stuff?"

"No, our relationship was based mostly on talking." Except for the macking...the excellent, excellent macking. I'd never tell Riku this, but Roxas was a better kisser than he was.

"Except for when you made out."

"Well...yeah, there was that."

"Did he ever..."

"No, Riku, you were my first." I don't know why I have to keep reminding him. It probably makes him feel reassured that I'm not going anywhere, because I gave myself to him. Yes. That's probably it.

"Oh. Good."

"Yeah, it was." Let's boost his rapidly deflating ego, shall we?

"Wanna see if I can make it better?" The smirk was back.

"Sure." I smirked, untying the blue silk robe he'd brought for me.

...0...

Several hours later, I pulled away from him. He didn't like this and reached out to grab me back.

"Just where do you think you're going?"

"I have work."

"Quit."

"What? Why would I do that? I love my job, Riku."

"Well, I have a new one for you. We need your help with Roxas." Oh dear...here we go. Somehow I knew I'd be involved in this.

"We?"

"DiZ and myself. The King too."

"And just what does this help involve?"

"Well...see...there's this place we're going to try to send Roxas..."

"Twilight Town?

"Yeah. How'd you know?" I'll never tell. Just think of what that would do to all of them? The knowledge that they're whole lives were based on no more than a child's plaything. That would certainly start some new complexes in Mr. Angst-bunny here.

"That's not important."

"Cheating?"

"Yes."

"Someday I want you to explain all about it to me." Not a chance.

"I hope that day never comes."

We frowned at each other. We do that a lot lately.

"So, what exactly is my part in all of this?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"You're going to be there to make sure Roxasstays alive and in our hands long enough for Sora to wake up." Oh joy. More chances to punish myself for how badly I've treated him. This'll be fun. Oh well...at least there'll be sunlight...

"Hmm? But the Organization..."

"Will definitely try to get him back. I would be surprised if they didn't, actually. He's too valuable to them and their plans." Too true. That IS a major concern.

"Yeah...I know...Riku?" I wonder...

"Yes?"

"Umm... Do you know..."

"Yes?"

"Never mind."

"Hmm?"

"It's not important."

"Sona, if it's bothering you, it's important."

"I just don't want him to be hurt. And there just doesn't seem to be a right way of getting that, huh?" Never a right way it seems...nothing I do is right anymore, especially not where Roxas is concerned.

"No...there's really not." He actually looked a bit sad. For Roxas? Probably not, although I'm sure on some level he pitied him, or would shortly. He put an arm around me, "I'm sorry that this hurts you. But it's better this way. Things like him aren't supposed to exist...and you can't have them both."

"Why not?"

"Sora needs Roxas to be whole. And Roxas will never be whole without Sora. They must join. It's destiny." He smiled at me softly, "You can't fight your destiny."

I didn't look at him as a snuggled into his side. I want Roxas to fight this destiny.

"I love you." he told me.

"I love you too."

**You sure?**

Yes. Of course I love Riku. I've gone though so much for him.

**What about Roxas? You can't have both.**

I don't need both.

**You want both.**

I...

**You do.**

"I love you so much." He nuzzled my cheek.

"Me too." I cuddled against him. But I didn't meet his eyes.

**Sona...**

No. I have Riku and that's what matters.

**Sona.**

No.

**Listen to me!**

No!

**SONA!**

GO AWAY! Tam I don't want to talk about this right now! Please just leave me alone...

**I'll be back.**

I know you will.

**I'm not dropping this just because you say it should be dropped.**

I wish you would...

**Goodnight Sona.**

Goodnight...

...0...

I ended up quitting my job, abandoning them in their busiest season. I packed up and Riku helped me move my stuff to my new (temporary) room in the mansion. I met DiZ on my second day there.

"Well, hello there. You must be Sona."

"You Must be DiZ."

"Pleasure to meet you."

"Yeah..." I don't like you. Not a bit.

"I understand you've spent time with the nobodies..."

"Yes. I did do that. I've actually befriended several of them." And I swear to God I'll save them from you. If I die in the attempt.

"You must forget all about those friendships. They were meaningless. They didn't care about you. They can't. If anything, you were a pawn to them." Shut up.

I glared at him, "Don't say that."

"I can see we're not going to agree on this." Never!

"No. We are not." I glared at him.

"The day will come where you will have to stare into the eyes of one of your "friends" and destroy them, lest you be destroyed yourself."

"That's what you're using Sora for. Not my job." I turned away and walked down the hall. I shouldn't have to deal with this on top of everything else.

Luckily meeting Naminé wasn't as difficult.

"You must be Sona."

"Hmm? Naminé."

"I've heard a lot about you, Sona."

"I'm sure...good things I hope."

"Yes..." she looked at me with knowing eyes, "Good things."

For some reason I felt self conscious around Naminé. But not in a bad way, if that's possible. She just had this...presence. Still, we developed something of a friendship in the days I awaited Roxas's capture.

Until that capture came, of course.

The way it happened, Naminé and I had been having tea in her room, chatting. About Sora and Roxas. I was just about to ask her a big question when-

"Sonora. It's time." Riku. (A point of interest. He had long since transformed but he wasn't aware that I knew it was him. I decided to play along with his silly little charade.)

Naminé had this look on her face that I didn't understand. But then she shooed me away with a little half-smile and a wish for luck.

...0...

I rushed down the stairs, eager, frightened. I didn't know what was waiting for me exactly.

When I got to The Lab, Riku had already come down. Roxas sat in the port, looking dejected.

"Hey..." I said softly as the others discussed what was to be done about us. He looked up at me, his eyes widening a fraction, before narrowing into slits.

"I shoulda known you'd be here." He looked so very angry. If looks could kill...

"Roxas..." Please, please don't hate me. I don't want you to hate me. Not you. Especially not you...

"Then were you in on this the whole time?" Please Roxas...

"No...it's not like that. But...I have something to tell you that may make it easier." I hope you'll forgive me someday.

"What could possibly make this any easier?"

"I'm going with you!"

He stared at me blankly.

It turned to disbelief.

Then anger.

"What? What's wrong?" I asked.

"Why do you even care?"

"Roxas! Don't talk like that! You're really important to me!"

"So why let this happen to me at all?!"

"I thought you wanted to be whole..."

"Not like this!"

"Ok, children, settle down." DiZ came over to us. Riku helped me to the other port.

"Now, you're going to go to sleep, and when you wake up you'll be in Twilight Town. You'll each have your own little lives. And you should be very excited because it's summer vacation there! Now, have a good time. Goodnight Roxas." Roxas was gone...I still haven't apologized...I wanted to apologize.

"Now, Sona," DiZ turned to me, "You aren't going to be in a position to be too close to Roxas. He'll be aware of you and you of him. You'll cross paths often. Really, I just want you to keep loose tabs on him and pay more attention to any heartless or nobody activity in the area. I will give you a cell phone. It will put off an alarm whenever there is something to be concerned about. It will also show you where Roxas is in the town. Here you go." He handed me a little purse, "Naminé saw fit to provide you with a few feminine things. The sort of things normal girls your age like. Also, The cell phone has the number for the house in it, so you can report anything back that you feel we should be aware of. We will also call you with instructions. Oh, and one final thing. If ever time should stop, don't panic. Just find Roxas because it means something has happened. Do you understand?"

"Yes. Uh, one thing DiZ..."

"Yes, Sona?"

"Are you sure this is the right way to do this? I mean...isn't there a way that would hurt him a little less?" There's gotta be, right? Something to make it easier on him? Anything will do really...

"Hurt? Sona, who do you think you're dealing with? He is a Nobody. A particularly lifelike one, I'll admit, but a Nobody none the less. He can't feel pain. There's no reason to feel guilty, or sorry for him, it has no effect on him. He is not alive." And you are an unfeeling jerk out to hurt people who (mostly) never did anything to you. I won't forgive you and I hope you choke.

I turned my head away, "Whatever."

"One last thing. Only bring out the staff when you really truly haveto. It's a bit conspicuous. Now, just sit back, relax, think of this as a little vacation. It's unlikely that the Organization will come for him here. You're more of a protective measure. Finally, when the time comes, you must escort Roxas back to the mansion. Can you do that?" He's trying to be friendly to me. I don't like it. He's also treating me like I'm a little girl. I really, really, REALLY don't like THAT. Grr...

"Yes. How will I know when it's time?"

"Trust me, you'll know. Goodnight Sona."

"Goodnight."

**Lights Out.**

...0...

I woke up to the first sunlight I'd felt on my skin in over a year, streaming warm and golden through my open window. The fact that the window was open was new to me too, considering that I used to be worrying about rain, monsters, and the cheaper criminal element. I looked around the room.

My walls were painted dark orange with a lime green trim on the windows and the door. My bed was a twin, in blonde wood, with green sheets and a faded yellow comforter that I was lying on top of. I had a little white dresser in the corner, and a braided rug in shades of orange. A blonde wood bookshelf, well stocked, and a matching desk and chair. And a computer. I had a full body mirror, and a blonde wood night table. I had a cut glass lamp, with the only thing truly me in the whole room. A purple lampshade with a black lace cover.

I checked out my closet. The clothes were more me, but it was mostly warm weather wear. Lots of tank tops and t-shirts. A few hoodies. Three long sleeved shirts, one of which was a white dress shirt. I also had several ties and many pairs of jeans in varying shade of blue and black.

I put on a royal purple tank top and faded acid washed jeans, well worn, with a small hole in one knee. I had black and white checkered socks and scuffy black converse all stars. I brushed out my hair and sat down to play a game of spider solitaire, relishing the novelty of it all.

**This must be nice for you.**

Oh, you have no idea. I never get to relax like this anymore.

**Do you have a family here?**

I looked around the room, spotted a photo album.

There was a picture of me hugging a tall smiling man with back hair and my eyes in a blue suit and a short, stout, red haired woman with blue eyes and glasses. She had a few streaks of silver in her hair, that man was peppered with grey. There were a great many pictures of "me" at different ages with these people, as well as me with a few girls, and an occasional boy. The more recent ones, I was with Seifer and crew. Ah.

But wait...me and Ollette. Quite a bit of it. I was even in a shot with the whole twilight gang. Hayner giving my bunny ears. And making a face at me. Roxas grinning in a manner I hadn't seen in...too damn long.

When the time comes, I'm taking this picture with me.

...0...

I went downstairs to find that my "Mom" had made pancakes. They were delicious. It reminded me of the happier times that I'd been having trouble remembering. The times when I had been just an average girl, with an average life.

"Mmm, thanks Mom!" I dashed out after taking the dishes to the sink.

"Wait, Sona!" "Dad" was calling me. It was nice.

"Yeah Dad?"

"You forgot your phone."

"Oh! Thanks!" I took it, "I'm gonna go down to The Sandlot. Bye!"

"Bye Sona." "Dad" smiled at me. I smiled to myself.

I made my way down to The Sandlot. Seifer, Raj, ViVi and Fuu were hanging out by the benches.

"Yo! It's Sona!" Raj was the first to spot me.

"Hey." I smiled.

"Hey." Seifer smirked at me, taking a long look.

Fuu gave me a little nod.

ViVi chirped a hello.

"What're you guys up to?" I asked.

"The same old shit." Seifer shrugged, "You?"

"Nothings new...but I was wondering if you guys wanted to do anything. I'm soooo bored."

"This town does it to you, ya know?" Raj? A real sentence? I'm impressed.

"Wanna see a movie?" Seifer asked me.

"Sure. Horror ok? Attack of the Killer Prom Queen is playing at the Sunshine Plaza."

"That's the one with the alien hottie, right? Count me in!" Raj.

"No, you blockhead, me and Sona are going. You guys stay here." Seifer...er...am I dating you? I really don't remember...

"Aww..." Raj looked severely put out.

"Idiot..." Fuu's gaze stayed dead ahead.

"You guys have fun!" ViVi is so cute...

On our way to Sunshine Plaza we came across the Twilight Gang.

"Hey Ollette. Roxas. Pence. Hayner." I smiled at them. Hayner made a face.

**He doesn't like you much huh?**

I guess not.

"Where're you two headed?" asked Ollette.

"Movies. You?"

"The same."

"What movie are you guys gonna see?"

"Attack of the Killer Prom Queen." Seifer smirked at Hayner.

"Well, remember get your homework done. Only ten more days of summer vacation!"

Roxas shook his head, "Only Ollette..."

"Speaking of the approaching school year, Sona, I need a girl to go shopping with. I think the guys are getting sick of me. What do you say?"

Hayner Roxas and Pence were all mouthing _Yes! Say yes!_

"Sure. What day do you need me?"

"Tomorrow?"

"Sure. Noon?"

"Perfect."

We had arrived at the theater by this time, and apparently to prove they weren't chicken, Hayner and Roxas boldly followed us into our theater.

20 minutes into the movie found Hayner and Roxas both trying to hide behind the same popcorn bucket while Pence and Ollette were enjoying the lame special effects.

Ha.

...0...

**9 Days to go.**

Shopping went well. I bought a paisley print summer dress in different shades of green that really brought out my hair. I also got white sandals. And a little charm bracelet from Ollette. When I asked why she said,

"I don't know what it is...but it feels like something's going to change. Like something big is going to happen and things will never be the same..."

I choked for a second before saying, "Sometimes I get that feeling too. You just have to take life as it comes, you know? Life changes...but that doesn't mean you can't look back on how things used to be and smile. And that doesn't mean you can't look forward to the days to come, either."

She looked at me for a long minute before saying, "Sometimes you seem so much older than the rest of us. So much of an adult. And I wonder what happened to you to make you grow up so fast."

"Oh?" I'm not absolutely sure I like where this is going.

"And you know...Roxas can be the same way."

"Yeah..." My mind wandered back to our days at The Organization. I sighed.

"He talks about you sometimes." She told me.

"What does he say?"

"That he feels connected to you. He doesn't know why, he just does. And that when he looks at you he feels like he should be seeing something else...like you aren't yourself with us, with anyone. I mean, we all know you're a private person, but he thinks you're hiding or something. Like you have a secret that nobody can know. Something important. And...he says that it feels like you see through him at times. Or past him. I...don't even know what I'm rambling about. I'm sorry. Forgive me."

I smiled and shook my head, "It's fine. I wonder where he got that idea from? What does someone like me have to hide?"

Everything.

"That's what I said!" She grinned, relieved, "You wanna get ice cream?"

"I'd love to. Let's go."

**8 Days more.**

I was taking some time to myself, choosing to relax on a rooftop. Eyes closed, soaking in the long-missed warmth of the sunlight when I felt someone settle down next to me.

"Morning beautiful. Mind if I join you?"

"Go away, whoever you are. Seifer'll kick your ass."

"Sona-Xon-Sa I don't think he'd be able to take me."

I sat up with a jolt expecting Organization, Heartless, Nobodies, and quite possibly an apocalypse.

What I got was a blonde guy of about 19 with black jeans, black nails, and a black tee-shirt decorated with the outline of roses in silver glitter, with red stems. He had an earing. It was a dangling fang. His hair was vaguely reminiscent of Roxas's. And eyeliner. Can't forget eyeliner.

"Who're you?"

"I'm shocked that you don't know me by voice alone darling, much less the fact of how I speak."

"...Tam?" What the fuck?

"That would be me."

My eyes went wide. I threw my arms around him, essentially catapulting myself into his lap.

"Calmly, love. You don't want to frighten the neighbors."

"How is it that you're here?"

"Technology is really the most amazing thing. A little hacking goes a long way."

"How did you...?"

"That information is privileged."

"Can I ask you something?"

"You just did, but go on."

"Umm...back around when we first met...you said you were close to me, but not where I could see..."

"Yes...and?"

"Well...I was wondering if it was time for me to find out."

"I supposed I could tell you. Or..."

"Or?"

"I could continue to be infuriating as per usual." Pure Tam.

"I wish you wouldn't."

"Well, then I propose a deal."

"I'm listening."

"If you give me a kiss, one quick, innocent, little peck, I will answer every question you have, all you have to do is ask."

"It's never that simple."

"Here, it is."

"No games?"

"No games."

"Promise?"

"On the heart that beats inside my chest, I swear."

I frowned at him for a little while, trying to figure it out.

"Just because you like me, right?"

"Right."

"You won't try anything?"

"Nothing. Are you going to do it or not?"

I thought about it for a second.

There are a lot of things I want to know.

"I'll do it. Close your eyes."

They closed.

I put my hands on his shoulders and tilted my head slightly.

Ah to hell with it.

I kissed him.

But! He wrapped his arms around me and kept me there, kissing me back!

That wasn't part of the deal. I had my knee in a place that would be quite inconvenient for him if I moved it up an inch or so. So, I moved it.

He gasped and let go of me. It looked like he was crying. Or wanted to. Heh. Serves him right, the creep.

"What happened to "one quick, innocent, little peck"?"

"Umm...well, you've given more than your half of the deal so ask away."

"Ok...hmm..."

"Yes?"

"Who are you really?"

"I'm your staff."

I stared at him with an expression of total disbelief on my face.

"...Why are you staring at me in that way?"

"Because that can't be true."

"Oh, but it can. The Keyblade is sentient, so are the Midnight Weapons. I'm assuming you know what sentient means."

"I do...but I don't see how it's possible."

"Hmm...well, a little proof never hurt anyone. " He held out a hand, "**Destroyer"**

My Monsters!

"Tam..." I was speechless as they butted their heads up against me and made little purring noises.

"Yes?"

"I...really don't know what to say..."

"How about you try and think of a new question."

"Ok...so...do my sister's weapons have people in them too?"

"That tends to be the deal, yes. Amazing powers, and an inconveinient annoying voice in your head."

"Tam you were never-(he raised an eyebrow)-ok so you were a little annoying at times. Are there others?"

"Hmm?"

"Other Midnight groups?"

"Yes. Actually, every Midnight Hero has a counterpart, just like them, only completely different. Soul mates you could call them."

"Do I have one?"

"Yes. The White Rose Mage. Oddly enough, her two younger sisters are your younger sisters counterparts. The Raven Blade and The Moth Shield. I also find it funny that she is a light element in a group of dark elements, and you are a darkness among the light."

"Hmm...will I ever meet her?"

"I should certainly hope so! That's the only way for you to reach your full potential as a Midnight Hero. Actually, that's probably going to be your next quest, finding her." Huh. A separate quest. That'll be fun.

"You think?"

"Yes. You may end up splitting off from Sora from time to time. But don't worry. His spirit, and Riku's, are so closely tied to yours that you will be sure to see them again. I wouldn't be surprised if you all returned to the island as opposed to Earth."

"Wait...what?"

"Well, you know when all your quests are finally done...one must settle somewhere. You may choose the islands, you may choose Earth."

"I am going to have to choose, aren't I?"

"Yes. Or the choice will be made for you and it may be one that you do not like."

"Hmm..."

**7 Days left.**

I'd been earning extra cash with Grandstander. I was surprisingly good at the simple ball game. I was up to 2350 munny at this point. Very, very good at this game.

I noticed Roxas and company watching me from the corner of my eye as they munched on sea salt ice cream. I started to get tricky, using soccer moves, like a pathetic attempt at soccer style juggling. I did a really good job though. And I got a lot of tips.

"Give the girl a hand folks, give the girl a hand!" The little chica in charge passed the hat around.

"That was pretty good. For a girl." Hayner walked right up to me with a snarky look on his face.

"You wanna give it a shot Hayner?" asked the little girl.

"50 munny says he can't make five hits in a row." I said.

"You're on! But to make it interesting..." Hayner smirked at me.

"Yes?"

"Loser has to do whatever the winner says. For a week."

"Let's do it."

So Hayner picked up the struggle bat. The little girl drew a crowd, and everyone laughed as Hayner tripped, dropping the ball, missing the ball, and my personal favorite, hitting himself in the face with the ball. Quickly followed by the bat.

Shamefaced and eyes to the ground, Hayner approached me. I held out my hand. He dropped the munny into it. Waited.

"You're off the hook. Get outta here already." I turned my back and walked off in the direction of the station.

I heard footsteps behind me, wheeling around expecting to find an angry and embarrassed Hayner about to pick a fight.

Hayner seemed to have done what I asked and left. Roxas was following me instead.

"That was very nice of you back there." He told me.

"Thank you." I replied.

"Where are you headed now?"

"Sunset hill."

"Are you meeting anyone?"

"Nope."

"Mind if I come along?"

"Not at all."

We walked along, side by side, in the most comfortable silence I've ever experienced. We boarded the train together, and sat side by side.

"Sona?"

"Yes Roxas?"

"How well do you know me?"

"Well enough." Better than you do at this point.

"See...I don't feel like I know you all that well myself."

"Ask me anything. Maybe I'll answer."

"Ok...does this feel real to you?"

"Sometimes."

"What happens when it doesn't?"

"I try to remind myself what is real."

"What's real?"

"You. Me."

"Anything else?" No. But I can't tell you yet.

_Now arriving at Sunset Station_

"Race you to the top of the hill!"

"Hey...wait!" He chased after me.

He actually overtook me halfway up the hill. He took my arm and slowed us to a walk.

"Tell me something."

"What is it?"

"What do you think your destiny is?"

Oh...no...I'm really starting to hate that word.

"Well?"

"I think I'm meant to change things."

"Such as?"

"No, no. I answered. Your turn."

"Huh?"

"You. What do you think your destiny is?"

"I think..." a breeze blew the early-fallen leaves around us.

"I think my destiny is to cream Seifer in the struggle match next week!"

We both laughed.

**6 Days. It has begun.**

I was stocking up on potions when I started to overhear talk about the thefts.

"They're such nice kids...I can't believe they'd ever do such a thing..."

"He was my favorite customer."

"Why would they want my treasured - - - - -?"

I sighed. Trouble's coming.

...0...

I decided to hang out around the mansion, in the shadows, far from notice. With luck I could nip trouble in the bud.

No such luck. A half an hour of waiting rewarded me with Roxas chasing a dusk.

He was unable to beat it with the struggle bat. Well, duh. I considered stepping in, but the keyblade made it's appearance. I watched the battle.

Roxas was good.

No, Roxas was great.

I stepped out.

"Sona?"

"Hey."

"Did you see that?"

"Yeah. The whole thing...do you know what just happened?"

"No...do you?" Yes.

"Roxas! Did you catch the thief?!" Ah. Hayner.

"He beat him down." I told them.

"Great! Let's go return everyone's photos and CELEBRATE!!" The Twilight Town gang dragged off the little hero. I walked up to the gate. Naminé was watching. I waved...

She didn't wave back.

...0...

That night I got a call.

"Why didn't you step in?"

"He was handling it fine on his own."

"You're supposed to try and keep little messes like that from happening!"

"Well...maybe I thought he should get a taste of reality."

"Reality? Reality! You're supposed to be preventing reality! This town is a simulation! Now quit talking nonsense. I want you to pay closer attention to Roxas from now on. Understood?"

"Yes DiZ. I understand."

"By any means necessary."

"I get it."

"Good."

He hung up on me. Oh Roxas...what am I going to do with you now?

**5 Days until you know what.**

Roxas and friends were going to try to go to the beach today. They had work to do. I'd catch up to him there.

I wandered down to Station Heights and chilled by the job board. It wasn't too long until I heard Hayner's annoyingly familiar voice.

They split up. Roxas noticed me. He stopped walking, just stood there, staring at me with a perplexed look on his face that I wasn't accustomed to seeing.

He walked over to me.

"Hey, Roxas, what's up?"

"Do you...?"

"Do I...?"

"Uh...that is..."

"Yes?"

"Do you have any siblings?"

"Uh...Roxas...I live with my parents. Only my parents." Not quite a lie, not quite the truth.

"But..."

"But what?"

"Xon..."

My eyes widened a fraction. Does he realize what he just said?

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Who's Xon?" I asked, faking it.

"Huh?"

"What?" I'm a fake. I'm a fake. I'm a fake.

"I dunno."

"Me neither." I smiled, "I heard you guys are going to the beach. You better get working if you want to have enough munny in time to catch the train."

"Yeah...working. I'll do that."

"Kay. I've got a corner on Grandstander, but you can do whatever you want besides..."

We got to work. He'd been working hard, so I bought him a sea salt ice cream, which he seemed incredibly grateful for. When the days work was done, I walked over with him to see him off. And to see Riku.

Hayner was less than pleased to see me, but he was ecstatic to see all the munny Roxas had earned. "We can get a watermelon now!" The whole group enthused.

I started to fade into the background as time stopped.

I froze. Roxas pulled himself up off the ground, confused.

"Roxas!" I cried.

"Sona? What's going on?"

Riku appeared, picking Roxas's pocket.

Time resumed.

I walked away.

**4 Days. I'm really worried.**

I decided to hang out at the sandlot today. Maybe I could prevent some trouble.

"Hey Seifer."

"Hey Sona. Chicken-Shit bothering you?"

"No, nothing like that."

"Good. 'Course, if anything comes up, we've got no problem disciplining them."

"I know."

"Speaking of Chicken-Shit. Here he comes."

"And here comes trouble." Fuu noted. The Dusks!

"Sona. Stay out of this. They've already crossed the line."

"Kay..."

Time stopped about halfway into the battle.

But Roxas was going nowhere. I drew my staff and ran to help.

"Sona! No!" Naminé!

"Sona?!" Roxas turned to me, realization on his face.

"Roxas! The Keyblade!" I cried.

"Huh? Oh!" The Keyblade appeared. We stood back to back...but then...Roxas disappeared.

"NO!" I wheeled around and around, looking for him.

"Sona...you can't save him." Naminé...I have to.

"Naminé...Don't you understand what it's like to care about someone?"

She looked as though I'd called her some horrible insult. Or slapped her. Maybe a bit of both.

"Of course I do! But Roxas has to find his own destiny. And maybe you don't get to be a part of it."

"What do you mean? Roxas is really important to me! And I know I matter to him too. We have a bond..."

"Correction. You HAD a bond. But he's moved so far from who he used to be...and so have you. When you left the Organization, you shattered the bonds you had with all of them, and all he could do was hang on to loose threads. Don't you see? Neither of you are the same people anymore! And it's time for him to be whole. For both of us to be whole."

"Naminé..."

"Sona... I'm not sure how to make you understand. But the past is the past. You have to look forward to the days to come."

"Do you love him?"

"What?"

"Just answer the question. It's important."

"Sona...I don't know if what I feel for him is love. But I DO feel for him. Never doubt that. And wether that feeling is left over from Kairi and Sora...or wether it's all my own. I do feel for him. And for the two of us...that will be enough."

"I never wanted it to be this way. You know that right? This isn't what I wanted for him." I felt like I needed to explain myself to her. Like for some reason she deserved an explanation.

"I know. And I am sorry. But your love for him was doomed frm the start."

"I know."

"So you admit it." She looked amused.

"Hmm?"

"I never thought I'd hear you say you love him. Riku won't be pleased." She sighed and looked out at the sunset.

"Can't I have room in my heart for both of them? They're both very special to me. But I'm with Riku, and he's the one I chose. That doesn't mean Roxas won't matter to me. Nothing Riku can do will be able to erase Roxas from me, just like nothing Roxas ever did was enough to destroy my memories of Riku."

"But who matters more?"

"They're both important in different places. But. I. Chose. Riku. He's the one I'm keeping, he's what I'm holding onto. You understand?"

"I think so."

"Good... that makes one of us because sometimes I feel like I don't."

"Hmm..."

"Roxas will be ok, right?"

"Of course he will."

"Good." I sighed and sat down at a bench.

"He'll be back any minute now actually. We should probably get out of here."

"Ok. Let's do that."

**3 Days. I'm full of regrets.**

Today was the day of the Struggle Tournament. I had my orders. Attend and watch for trouble but try not to interact with Roxas. He knows something's up, you see.

I made it just in time for the first match. Roxas was amazing, TKO. Next Up, Seifer and ViVi.

I braced myself.

"That's not ViVi. Thrash 'em!"

I looked at Roxas from my corner. He felt me watching him, and looked up and around. His eyes widened, then narrowed when he saw me watching him. But then...

"Next up, it's Roxas and ViVi!"

He made his way to the Platform, throwing glances my way. I prepared myself. ViVi was beaten just as the world froze.

"What?" Roxas looked around himself, confused, "Not again!"

The Dusks appeared, and I ran to help.

We made quick work of them, with teamwork and combo attacks.

When it was over he grinned at me, and I smiled back. I was just about to say something but-

"Roxas, all right. Fight, fight, fight." Sarcastic clapping and a snarky Axel, "Wait. You!" He glared at me.

"Me?"

"All right, well. I have orders to collect and retrieve our dear little Roxy-kins, but there's a reward out for you as well. Looks like payday."

Roxas moved in front of me.

"Still defending her, huh? Figures. I bet you don't even remember me, right?"

"No. I don't have any idea who you are."

"Maybe you should ask Xon. Seems like she might be holding the cards."

"My name is-"

"Sona?" Roxas.

"Roxas...this isn't a good time." DiZ was here, you see, and I was kinda worried about what was going to happen to us.

"Roxas." DiZ began, "This man speaks nonsense!"

"Roxas! Don't let him fool you!" Axel leaned towards him.

"Roxas! Listen to me!" I put a hand on his shoulder.

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"Roxas!"

"AAARRGH! What's going ON?!" He threw the keyblade. It went right back into his hand. He stood there and screamed into the sky.

For some reason this triggered Axel. First he took a swipe at DiZ who vanished, Then he made a beeline for the two of us. Bodies tensed, we got into fighting stance, and prepared for a battle.

Between the two of us it was almost easy, beating him back. Right before time resumed, I dashed back off the stage.

"You have to explain everything to me!" Roxas called after me.

Time snapped back into place.

I melted back into the crowd. The crisis was over for the day, and I was starting to have serious doubts as to what was right, and what was wrong.

Was it really so criminal that I wanted both?

**Depends. Which set of both do you mean?**

Roxas and Sora of course.

**Are you so sure.**

Yes.

**Sigh...Sona...you are so blind at times.**

Tam...

**Go home and think about what you're doing. From what I gather, you only have a short time left.**

Yeah...thanks Tam.

**2 Days...sigh...**

I decided I'd intercept Roxas and the twilight crew on the other side of town, just in time to get on King Micky's train. I'd made up my mind. He was going to live. No matter the cost to me.

...0...

I spent a great deal of time hiding out at sunset hill. My "parents" were getting worried about me. They'd arranged for me to meet with a counselor. Three days from now. I'd be long gone. They were afraid the coming school year was depressing me. I was quite depressed, but the school year had nothing to do with it.

I looked out morosely at the sun setting over the train tracks.

"Sona?" Roxas.

"Hey. Don't you have a mystery to debunk?"

"Huh?"

"The sack."

"Oh. Right." He didn't ask me how I knew. I'm sure he'd realized by now that I wasn't what I seemed.

After he rode the bag around for a bit, he came over to me. Strange. His friends hadn't showed up.

"Are you going to explain to me now?"

"Might as well. Pop a squat." We sat on the ground.

"It all started when-"

"Roxas! Just in time for the last wonder!" Pence.

Roxas groaned.

"Always an interruption." he muttered.

While Pence explained about the train, I watched for it to come. And sure enough, there it was, puffing along.

"Wow! The legend was true! No driver, not conductor, no passengers!" Roxas jumped up. He started racing off in the direction of the station, me hot on his tail.

Reaching the station, he paused for a moment staring in awe at the purple, star-covered train.

"Let's go." He said as he turned to me.

"I'm right behind you." I told him. I reached for his hand.

"No!" Hayner grabbed Roxas. Ollette took my hand.

"Why not?!" Demanded Roxas.

"You'll get hurt..."

"No I-"

"It's gone!" I cried in disbelief. My last chance...unless...would sending him back to the Organization be for the best? Or... Could I convince Axel to run away with us? I'd have to try.

**Today's the day. God help me.**

I got up, and dressed. Black jeans, a dark purple tank top with a scoop neck and a black and purple striped hoodie. I put on Ollette's charm bracelet and tucked the photo into my jean pocket after checking to make sure Roxas and I were still in it.

Then I raced at top speed to The Ususal Spot, waiting just outside. The crew didn't even see me as they went in, chattering about checking out the mansion, and how nice it was of Seifer and his crew to help out. That's good, that they can't see me. It makes things less messy. I followed them inside and sat down on a crate, ankles crossed. Then suddenly my phone rang.

"Today's the day."

"I kinda figured."

"Make sure he gets to the mansion safely."

I hung up. Waited a few seconds. The phone rang again. I flung it against the wall, watching as it broke. Roxas came in.

"Hey guys!"

They didn't notice him.

"Guys?"

"They can't hear you." I told him.

"Huh?! Sona!"

"Hey...listen. We have to go."

"Hmm?"

"Naminé talked to you, right?"

"Yes...what's going on?"

"Ok. Here's the thing. We're gonna have to try and convince Axel to be our way out. To run away with us. He might do it, might not. He's your best friend and he loves you, with all his non-existent heart. You have to convince him to come with us. Understand?"

_SONA! BRING HIM TO THE MANSION!_

"Please Roxas."

"Oh...Kay."

We stepped into the bright twilight sunrise.

"Roxas!" Axel, "Now see here. I've been given these icky orders to destroy the two of you if you don't come back with me. So, what's it gonna be?"

"Roxas." I turned to him.

"Axel...please...we're best friends right?"

"Yeah...but I'm not getting turned into a dusk for...wait a sec! You..."

"Please run away with us!"

"Rox..."

"Please...for me?"

_ANSEM! APPREHEND THEM! NOW!_

Riku! He's grabbed onto Roxas and dragged him into a portal!

"Axel. You may hate me, but I really care about Roxas and don't want anything like this to happen to him. We have to get him back! But you have to trust me."

"You think we can do it?"

"We'll have to try. Can you portal us into the mansion?"

"Yeah. Sure thing." He grabbed me by the wrist and yanked me (none too gently I might add) into the room where traditionally he'd have done battle with Roxas.

"This way!" I cried, leading him down the corridor.

We were too late. The pods were all opened. I stopped.

"What is it?" Axel asked me.

"We're too late..." I felt the sting of tears. Axel looked at me for a long minute. He seemed to be measuring me.

"Don't worry. I'll get him back." He told me. Awkwardly, he wrapped an arm around me before fleeing back down the hallway. I stood there, shocked at the fact that he'd HUGGED me.

Did something change between us?

Did this bring us together?

Oh, I don't have time for this! I have to go see everyone!

I stood at the corner, mentally preparing to smile and act happy for my family. I stepped into the light.

"SONA!" Cried Kate, the first to spot me. She and Liz dashed over to me, throwing their arms around me.

"SONA!" Donald and Goofy joined the smothering group.

"Sona." Sora was beaming at me. The others parted for him like waves for Moses.

He gave me a hard hug, "I missed you so much. But where's Riku?"

I looked down, "I have no idea. And truth be told, I'm not sure he wants to see us right now. Some things have changed."

"Like what?" Sora looked confused, "Doesn't he love you anymore?"

"I'm sure he does. But for now we're going to be apart. We have our own quests to complete."

"Hmm..."

"Sona?" Lizzie took my hand, "Where have you been all this time?"

"Here and there. Traveling. I've made a lot of new friends."

"I'll bet!"

Suddenly everyone got a good look at each other.

"Wow...all of you have grown so much!" I said.

Kate's 15 now. She's ah...developed.

Lizzie's 13, due to birthday. She's starting to as well.

Sora's Kate's age. He's much taller than I am now.

Even Donald and Goofy seem older.

Weird.

...0...

We started heading out. I stopped in on a few shops now that people could see me. It was odd, but they didn't seem to remember who I was. Oh well, that's probably just as well. As I said before...it's less messy.

I told everyone I'd meet them at the station, and they wandered off on their own. I needed some time to myself.

I ended up going to The Sandlot. Seifer and crew were there. They noticed me. I looked at them for a long minute while they stared right back. It looked like they were trying to figure out where they knew me from. I waved. ViVi and Raj waved back. Seifer and Fuu each gave me a nod. I moved along.

I walked past my house, pausing to briefly look in the windows. I looked up to where my old room was. It was painted a different color. Kelley Green. Blue trim. Huh. I stopped at the job board on my way up to Central Station.

_The Job Board is being updated at this time. Please try again later!_

Huh. Just for the hell of it, I tried out a skateboard. I fell and tore my jeans, skinning my knee.

"You'd better hurry. Your friends will leave without you." Axel.

"They wouldn't."

"You so sure?"

"Yes. They missed me. I haven't seen them in over a year."

"'Cause you left them, right?" Anger was leaking into his voice.

"Huh?"

"That's what you're good at isn't it? Leaving the people who need you." He really did seem to be getting angry.

"I left so you could be with Roxas. I didn't want to, but-"

"You just keep telling yourself that. Something in him died that day. I just thought you ought to know." He seems so bitter. Is it because he couldn't turn him around? What did Roxas say when I left, I wonder...what was he like? To make even Demyx hate me. Demyx, who doesn't have an angry bone in his body...

"Why are you telling me this?"

"You need to understand. You can't just ditch people. You're too important. I mean, hell, you're out here ALONE Xon..." Again with the Xon thing...

"Call me Sona."

"No. I will call you by the name I knew you as."

"...Fine. But you're right. I'd better get going. Goodbye Axel."

"I'll be in touch." He just left me there in the street.

I headed up to the station, passing the king on my way up. He waved to me and double-timed it. I ran the rest of the way up.

Everyone was talking to the Twilight Crew. Sora was...crying...aww...

I gave him a quick hug, "Cheer up Sora." I said softly, "We've got a lot too look forward to."

"You think?"

"I know."

We boarded the purple train, Kate and Liz were bouncing around, cheerful and excited. I decided right there and then that they could never know about the things that had happened to me while we were separated, just as I would never know (or truthfully, want to know) what they did at Castle Oblivion and the manner in which my friends died. I'm quite sure it wasn't painless.

Donald and Goofy talked quietly amongst themselves, casting the occasional glance in my direction, then Sora's. I didn't really want to know what they were talking about. I hadn't ever really grown close to them, and I wasn't particularly attached. Not like the girls were. Lizzie had run over and thrown an arm around Goofy. Kate was peppering Donald with questions. It looked like she was annoying him. And like she knew it. And like she was enjoying herself.

Heh.

I turned to look at Sora. He looked depressed. No, he looked like I felt. A big feat that. I wasn't doing very well.

"Sora...why so glum?"

"I feel like I'm never gonna see that town again." he sighed, "I don't know why...but it makes me sad."

"Well...you know..."

"Yeah?"

"Nothing's ever as bleak as the future except perhaps the past."

"How's that supposed to help?"

"Well...what I'm trying to say is, you shouldn't focus on the past events that make you sad. You should be looking forward to the days to come...if that makes sense." I'm really saying it for me more than for him. I needed to hear it out loud.

He had this look on his face. Puzzled, yet morose. It reminded me of Roxas, and I felt the breath hitch in my throat. I started to cry.

"Looks like you need to follow your own advice." he said, wrapping his arms around me.

"Seems so..." I sighed.

He felt exactly the same.

It was like Roxas was holding me all over again.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

30 pages long! Whoohoo! It's long in apology for how short that last one was. I hope you all enjoy it.

This chapter is dedicated to:

AquaFlameElementalist

For being the first reviewer on that last chapter.

Now, please tell me your favorite part of this über long chapter!

Peace!


	28. On the street with a cigarette

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s i t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Everyone needs to check out a band called Easton Legacy! They're based in MA

Riku's up!

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Why? Why does she love him?!

What could he possibly have that I don't? The kid doesn't have a freakin' heart! What could she possibly see in him? He's done so many horrible things! **He's** tried to take **ME** out!

But...on the flip side...

I've done lots of horrible things. **I've** tried to take **him** out.

I've been heartless.

How different are we after all?

She saved me. In more ways then one. That's the kind of person she is, I guess. It only makes sense that she'd save him too.

...0...

I didn't set out to hurt her.

I want that to be perfectly clear.

I did know what kind of effect me taking Roxas from her would have. She CRIED. I made her cry AGAIN! God! I'm so worthless! I can't even keep her smiling!

It's been this way for a long time.

I noticed it happening almost immediately after we reunited.

We have nothing to talk about anymore.

Then again...

We never spent as much time just talking as she did with Roxas. And whatever we DO say is either really important in short burst or a whole slew of meaningless comments to cover up what we're really feeling shortly followed by sex.

Sometimes I wonder if she still loves me. I know I love her. That will probably never change. But I have to wonder about her feelings. Honest to god, I haven't got a clue. At least...not anymore.

On some level I have to believe she loves me. I'll go crazy if I stop believing it. I need her like a fish needs water, a bird needs sky...

...0...

I just checked the mirror. She and Sora are sitting close together, and he's holding her as she cries. And looking at his face I see...Roxas.

This is bad. If Roxas uses him to reach out to Sona...she's as good as lost. I'm sure she'd be able to tell that it's him reaching out. That's definitely not good.

...What the hell?

The mirror just showed me an image of Axel. He's pacing in front of the hotel where I fought with Roxas.

What is going on?

Is this something important?

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

This rather important chapter is dedicated to: Lady Aeries

For being the first to reveiw the extremely long chapter 27.

Peace!

Oh, wait.

Guys, I don't think Three reveiws are too much to ask.

So I'm not going to update until I have at least Three.

So...yeah.


	29. On the first night we met

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Everyone needs to check out a band called Easton Legacy! They're based in MA

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Still on the train, Sora had sat me down and kept s comforting arm around me. It felt so much like Roxas that I had to wonder if it was Roxas shining through trying to be with me. I had to wonder if Roxas remembered now, or if he was still in the dark. And I was worried about what it would mean for Kairi if Roxas reached out to me through Sora.

Yeah. That worried me a lot.

Kate and Liz were watching us, each with a very (different) strange look on her face.

Donald and Goofy were watching us too.

"Sona..." Lizzie began

"Yeah?"

"What exactly has happened between you and Riku?"

"There's been a...disagreement of sorts." Yeah. That's what we'll call it. A disagreement is a good way to refer to our little tiff over Roxas.

"Are the two of you still together is what she's really asking." Kate...always so blunt. I'm glad. It means you haven't changed a bit you ridiculous little girl.

"I think so."

"But you don't know?" Sora? Roxas?

"I'm not sure. I'll probably find out soon. But seeing as I haven't _seen_ him in a while..."

Kate's eyes narrowed. Lizzie looked up.

"We've stopped?" she rose to her feet.

"We have." I pulled away from Sora.

"Where are we?" asked Kate.

I realized something right then and there.

Kate and Liz were looking around with confusion and wonder.

They didn't remember this game.

It's up to me to know what's going on.

Oh no.

...0...

We made short work of Pete. It was kind of a bust actually...he was much too easy. Rolled right over for us. I can't believe how pathetic it was. I guess it's true to the game...

We headed up the stairs with relative speed. It seemed the year-long sleep hadn't changed Kate's love for battle one bit. Nor Sora's energy. Between the two of them, I practically only had to stand back and stay out of the way. Not bad. But I wasn't looking forward to this.

We got to the top.

"Well, let's go meet this Yen Sid guy, huh?" Kate pushed open the door.

When we got in the room, Donald and Goofy took a bow. Kate and Liz followed their lead. I thwapped Sora on the back and the two of us bowed as well.

Pleasantries were exchanged. Sora began to study the book, and I began to study the room.

Then Kate and I wandered over to the window. Lizzie joined us.

"Where have you been, Sona?" asked Kate, "We missed you so much. You left us to be with Riku and you didn't even stay by his side. Where did you go?" I can't tell you.

"I had a separate mission." I shrugged and kept my gaze to the glowing landscape outside. I'll just keep staring out at it and when they start to pester me I won't have to see puppy-dog eyes. I tend to cave to the puppy dog eyes. Nobody lays on guilt trips like Kate either. That Christmas-y tree sure is interesting. Look at that funny star on top.

"What happened with Riku and you Sona?" asked Lizzie, "Why are you apart? You love him! You followed him into darkness and certain death"

"I'm alive aren't I?"

"Not what I mean."

"I know." I sighed and rubbed my arms.

"What were you doing in twilight town?" asked Liz.

"Getting lost."

"Are you going to turn all cryptic on me again? 'Cause I don't like it." Kate put an arm around me, "You love me best! Tell me what you mean and I'll never tell a soul. Not even the short one here!"

"Hey! I'm not that short!"

"Meh! Smidget!"

As they started to argue, I wandered back over to Sora.

"Hey." he said softly, "You doing ok?"

"Yeah...I'm better now."

"Good." he gave me a quick hug, "I don't like to see you hurting."

"Thank you...Sora... for everything." Roxas. Can you hear me in there?

"I didn't do anything..."

I just smiled.

...0...

After Old Yen Sid had explained about the enemies to come, I walked up to stand in front of the Organization members. I imagined my cloak, hood up, as I stood next to Roxas and awaited my orders. It felt...strange to be on the other side.

"Child." Master Yen Sid.

"Yes?"

"You, more so than any living person can give an insight to the mind of a nobody."

"Yes?"

"What is their true nature? Do you know it?"

"They're not evil, although they're not strictly good either. They are...themselves. And each is an individual, with their own feelings and goals."

"Feelings?"

"Yes. I believe they can feel. On levels even they are not aware of. It has to be woken up, but the emotions are there." I've seen it in action.

_We loved with a love that was more than just a love._

What? Who's there?

_I could ask you the same question!_

My name is Sona.

_Chorus. Pleased to meet you._

The pleasure is mine.

_Hehehe,_

What's so funny?

_It's nothing. You just remind me of a dream I've been trying to have._

What? What's THAT supposed to mean?

_You'll see. Don't you feel it?_

Feel what?

_The threads?_

What?

_The threads. The threads that tie us together._

You mean you're not just some friend of Tam's who decided to visit him in my head?

_...what?_

Long story.

_Ah. I see._

Well...if you're not...then who are you?

_Chorus Smoke, White Rose Mage at your service!_

You!

_Me._

You're my other side!

_Hin? Black Rose._

Yes.

_Well, I sure am glad to meet you. Now all you have to do is rescue me. Find my sisters first though. I'm all right. It's them I'm worried about._

Rescue?

_I've been...abducted..._

By who?

_The Organization XIII._

No!

_Hmm? What wrong_?

I'll tell you later. I'd better go. But don't worry. I'll find you.

_Sisters first._

All right.

_Promise?_

On the heart that beats inside my chest.

...0...

I'm sure you all know what Sora looks like. But Kate and Liz got costumes too.

Kate was wearing one of those Chinese cocktail waitress dresses. It was too short, mid-thigh. It was brilliant red with golden birds. Brocade. Her hair had grown longer while I'd been gone and was done up with chopsticks. She. Had. Makeup. She didn't look like herself. Oh, black Chinese slippers. Worrisome. She looked like a slut.

Lizzie was done up in blue and green. Blue silk pants with green glittery butterflies painted on. A blue silk blouse with a green vest, that had gold buttons. She also had Chinese slippers. Pink ones.

"Don't you want an outfit too dearie?"

"I'm good." The outfits kinda freak me out.

"No, no, you must!"

"Really...I'm-"

"In you go!" Kate shoved me into the room.

The fairies sized me up.

"Black." They looked at each other.

"Really...I'm fine! I like what I'm wearing!"

"Nothing **too** fancy then, hmm?"

"On three!"

"One"

"Two."

"Three!"

I stood there in black dress pants, a white blouse and a black silk jacket with a mandarin collar and purple frog ties and a purple rose with a silver stem embroidered on the back, along with purple kanji. I couldn't read it.

I kept the Cons'!

"Not bad at all." I let out a low whistle.

"Thank you dear. Now run along."

"Goodbye!"

"Goodbye deary! Have fun on your adventure!"

...0...

Sora took a long look at my new outfit.

"I like it. It's totally you." He smiled at me.

"Now was that so bad?" asked Kate, smirking, "You look fantastic!

"What's it say one the back?" asked Lizzie.

"Here, let me take a look at it." Sora turned me around and left his hands on my shoulders.

"She has two souls...huh...what's that supposed to mean?" He hadn't let go. If anything, his grip had tightened.

Roxas probably knows. Roxas probably wants to tell him. Roxas...I miss you. You've meant so much to me...I wish you were here. I do want both...I do...

**Which set of both?**

I...

**Do you even know anymore?**

You know...I don't. I really don't.

**Sona...you need to stop getting into these messes.**

I know. I know...

...0...

"Children. Follow me." The Master led us down a hallway and paused at a large star shaped window.

"What is it?" asked Lizzie, "Is something wrong?"

"You have gone to great lengths to return to one another, yes?"

"Yes." we all said it at the same time. The creepy unison thing resumes!

"Well...I fear the young ladies will have to remove themselves from your company at some point during this quest, Sora."

"What?!" He threw a quick glance at me, "But why?"

"They have new goals...separate goals. They need to become complete. They are no longer a trinity as they once were."

"How so?" Lizzie cocked her head, looked confused, glanced at me. "There's three of us, and we're together again." I could practically hear her thinking; What did Sona do THIS time?

"You must find the other half of your soul."

A look of realization dawned on Kate's face.

"Yes. You've felt it haven't you? The tugging at your heart to become complete. Though I do not know what will happen when you find your counterparts, I'm sure you'll figure it out. Do you know their names?"

"Chorus." I smiled as she answered me in my mind.

"Lilith." Kate grinned.

"Sabine." Lizzie beamed.

There's a pleasant feeling when you say the name of the other half of your soul. Just so you know. No, it's more than just pleasant. Comforting. Warming. Euphoric for the briefest second as it passes your lips.

"You should be able to remain together for a portion of your journey. But the girls have other roads to travel. Worlds their counterparts have been should unlock to them by value of their hearts alone."

"I see." said Sora. He looked so sad! I don't blame him. They've been together for so long...this must hurt him in ways I can only guess. And as for the two of us, having just reunited...

It's odd. But that doesn't sting as much as it probably should.

I think Axel was right. I think I really am just good at leaving.

**I wonder why...**

Your guess is as good as mine.

**Could it be that you are also very used to people leaving you?**

Hmm?

**I've been taking little trips to the back of your mind to see what has been unlocked. You're missing a lot of people, aren't you.**

I am...I guess. I tend not to think about it anymore. There are more pressing matters at hand.

**True.**

Yes...

**Do you want to stay this way?**

Hmm?

**Not missing people, but being missed?**

I don't know. Maybe.

**I think you should think about it and all the ways you hurt people before you make any lasting decisions. **

Yeah...probably. In other news...

**Hmm?**

What do you think is going to happen to me and Axel?

**I think you're going to become friends just before he is destroyed by Sora.**

That's real nice Tam.

**I love it when you try to be sarcastic!**

I love it when you don't talk to me!

**...shut up.**

You.

**No.**

Yes.

**Why do you do this to me Sonora?**

Hmm?

**Why do you hurt me in this way?**

Hurt you?

**You really have no clue, huh?**

Not a one.

**How's this? I. Love. You.**

Tam... This really isn't the time.

**And there you go again. Breaking my heart.**

Tam...

"Sona?"

"What is it Sora?"

"What's wrong? You look like you're hurting."

"I'm ok." I'm just breaking a heart. No big deal.

"Good. So..."

"Yes?"

"What do you think about this? Us splitting off?"

"I'll see you again. We can check in at Hollow Bastion."

"Right. Of course we can."

"No! Really! Just go there after you visit each world, we will too. We're bound to run into one another. Plus...we can stay with you for the first half of your journey. And I'll do all I can to be there at the journey's end." I reached for his hand. When he's sad, he looks just like Roxas.

That's the thing that stings.

...0...

We girls had gotten for ourselves our own gummiship and turned the trip to Hollow Bastion into a race. It was exciting. We won, because Kate is a speed demon and Lizzie drives like a maniac.

"You cheated!" Cried Donald.

"Did not!" Lizzie stuck out her tongue.

"You cut us off!" Sora got into the act.

"Risky move, but it paid off. Besides. All's fair in love and war." Kate smirked at Sora and winked at me. Uh oh. This doesn't look good. Is she going to try and set us up again?

Sora just kinda sputtered at her as she took off, Liz close on her heels.

"Careful!" I called after them.

...0...

We met up with Yuffie. She actually helped us with the heartless as apposed to running off, and we all walked to Merlin's together.

Sora, Kate, And Liz were all extremely distressed to learn that they'd been forgotten.

I, of course, had expected this and was completely collected in my forgiveness. Only to discover that they'd never forgotten me at all.

Naminé. What were you up to?

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Kay, you know the drill! Three reveiws 'till the next chapter and tell me your favorite part!

Nyaaaaah!

You're not going to believe what just happened!

I guess that means I can't tell you, huh?


	30. So pathetic, but you could save my life

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Spinning, spinning, the world's spinning  
Even if I were to disappear  
While you're smiling, act indifferent.  
It's that kind of life.

30th chapter! Whoohoo!

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

We were still in Hallow Bastion.

Leon had just invited everyone to the bailey.

Buuuuut-

"Psst! Xon!" Axel called me into an alleyway.

"Guys, I'll be right there." Probably a bad idea, but it's too late now.

"Huh? Soooona!"

"I will! Just hang on a bit."

"...Fine..."

They left me, and I walked into the little alley.

"Ditcher." He said to me in a soft voice, probably trying to avoid attracting attention. "What did I tell you?"

I sighed at him, "What is it you need from me?"

"Sora has a little lovebird, right?" Oh dear...

"Yes..." Maybe. Right now I can't be sure.

"I need to know..." What?

"Hmm?"

"Information. About her. Anything you can tell me."

I thought about this for a second.

"If you won't tell me I'll just have to find Naminé and get her to fill me in."

"And be awful and cruel to her too, no doubt."

"Maybe." You'll never change. I'm glad. Kind of. You actually could use some change, but you're the most set in you ways out of...everyone. Well...maybe you will change. Betraying the Organization is the one thing you tried desperately to prevent Roxas from doing. And I'm sure that that's where you'll find yourself over the course of the next few days.

Actually. It sounds like you're plotting as we speak.

"Ok, well, Kairi's a redhead who lives on an island and probably is just barely remembering Sora after what Naminé did. She's going to start to soon though."

"I see. Go on."

"She has this charm-thing that she gave to Sora. He's supposed to find her and the first thing we'll do probably is give back the charm. And I swear to go Axel, if you hurt her I'll hurt you."

"Ha! Like you could."

"Yes. I could very easily. "

"I wouldn't be so sure. Losing the love of your half life does bad things to you. I wouldn't expect YOU to understand but..."

"Axel...I'm hurting too, you know."

"Sure. Sure you are." He looked at me with aching, bitter eyes.

"Axel..." All I could do was silently acknowledge that this mess was my fault. There had to be a good way to express how sorry I was. But if there was, I really couldn't find it.

"Yeah. I know." He had a strange look on his face. Part harsh near-hatred, part understanding. Then something twinged in his bright green eyes. An emotion I can't name flashed across his face. He opened his arms and I realized that he needed to hold something. I closed the distance between us, and he wrapped his frail arms around me. He was shaking and crying, and that got me started on crying to because this is AXEL and he shouldn't ever cry.

But I didn't just cry for Axel. I cried for Roxas, who was forced to become whole in the worst way possible.Who was hurt because of me, not just then but countless times beforehand. Who loved me with all his non-existent heart, who would never know I returned those feelings, who I would never, not ever be able to see again no matter what I did.

I cried for my sisters, who would never be able to understand, and truthfully wouldn't want to if they knew. Who were so young and so innocent. Who I should have never dragged into this mess in the first place but it was too late now and too bad if they wouldn't have wanted this.

I cried for Sora, who had no idea what he had brought into himself, who never got a say in the matter, who was feeling things he didn't need to feel because they weren't his, never his, and was probably confused beyond measure.

I cried for Riku, who it seemed was ALWAYS suffering for me. Because of me. Who'd lost his form and was in agony over it because he thought he may never get it back. Who probably thought I was lost to him forever, and I cried harder because it may just be true.

But most of all I cried for myself because I was being torn to pieces over all of this and there was nothing I could do about it. I cried because I wanted an adventure and got exactly what I asked for, problem being that I had no fucking clue what I had asked. I cried because I'd hurt too many good people and twisted so many others into something other than themselves. I cried because I was a monster who brought all of this down around my own head completely by accident but there was nothing I could do about it now, too late sucker, you messed up now pay the fucking price.

Finally after we'd both stopped crying...

We each took a long last look at each other and then we both walked away.

...0...

I met up with everyone after their battle for the gate.

"You missed the best fight!" Cried Kate, "It was so much fun!"

"I see."

"Yeah!"

"Sora?" I turned to him, "Was it really the best fight? Personally I think that one time with a little heartless called Ansem was our shining moment. But that's just me.

Sora just grinned. Not his Cheesy Grin™. It looked just like Roxas from the picture.

Wait...

The picture! It was with my other clothes!

I checked all my pockets...but of course it was gone.

"Sona...?" Lizzie turned to me, "What's wrong?"

"Nothing...I just lost something."

"Looks like it was something important. You're crying."

"I...am...aren't I?" Dammit.

"XON!" Xigbar. "I never thought I'd see _you_ again!"

_I've heard that voice before!_

Chorus!

_Pay attention. This could be important._

"The name's Sona." I said, though only for the benefit of my audience.

"Sure it is. Be a good girl now!" He took off. What. The. Hell. Seriously. He shows up pretty much to say hi, doesn't even TALK to Sora which is supposed to be the main point of them coming here in the first place. Something tells me things are going to get rough for me from now on. This will definitely suck.

Sora's looking at me strangely. Time for some damage control.

"Xon..." Sora turned to me with a far off look on his face. That look quickly snapped into fierce concentration, "Where have I heard that name before?" Roxas? Roxas! My God! He can hear us! It's a miracle! Oh Shit...what do is ay while I still have his attention?

But...no. Sora shook his head and smiled at me. The Cheesy Sora Grin™. Not the half-hearted Roxas smile. I frowned and turned away.

"Aww...Sona...what's wrong?"

"It's nothing." I forced myself to smile. Sora wasn't fooled. Just like Roxas was never fooled. Both of them knew me too well. But in very different ways.

"Come here."

"What?"

"Just do it."

I walked over to him. He tucked a strand of hair behind my ear.

"Don't hide your eyes. I've been way too long without them." I...Sora...Roxas...who are you now?

Am I going to be forever cursed to see someone I love in someone I can't have? Am I going to spend the rest of my life looking into Sora's eyes both dreading and hoping to see Roxas? Will I be trapped like this forever? Trying desperatly to see what lives beyond the cheerful face that grins back at me?

Yes. I think I am.

And worst of all...

It's what I want.

Sora.

Roxas.

Sona.

Xon.

I've lived several lives already.

I've loved three different men. Boys really, but all of them were forced to grow up beyond their years. I've suffered for and with each of them. My only regret is not saving two lives.

**So, we're back to Dimitri.**

Not really. But I can't help thinking of him now.

**I wonder what Riku would have to say to all of this.**

I really don't know.

**Let's not find out, shall we?**

Concur.

_Sona?_

Chorus?

_Who's Dimitri?_

Someone I cared for. It was a long time ago.

**Several years.**

_I see. And you are?_

**Tamarisk Black, at your service.**

Tam!

**What?**

Your true name!

**So it is.**

_Hmm? I'm confused._

Tam always liked to make me mad by not telling me who he really was. Some things just got out in the open recently though.

_I see._

No, I can tell that you don't.

_It's alright. Who are the other boys you loved?_

Riku, who I may or may not be with right now.

_And...?_

**Roxas. And I don't think she'll ever get over him.**

_That's sad. Where is he?_

**Inside Sora.**

_Hmm?_

**He's a Nobody.**

_Really? My boyfriend's a Nobody! _

Demyx!

_How did you know?_

He always talked about you, but never told me your name.

_I see. And how did you meet him?_

**Longer story. And right now we don't have time for it.** **Sona's friends are staring at her.**

_Oh? Well, bye then!_

**Farewell.**

I'll talk to you later.

...0...

"Next stop! Land of Dragons!" Kate's voice rang through our Gummiship.

Lizzie grinned and started babbling about China and how she remembered that when she was in 6th grade a Chinese woman came to speak to her social studies class and then proceeded to spout useless information like how the Chinese didn't know what karate was and that some people actually DID use forks in China and that they didn't systematically kill the baby girls anymore and they generally didn't kill secondborns but both of those things DID still happen sometimes, blah, blah, blah.

Yeah... I turned to look out at the heartless ships flying by.

Yeah...

Yeah.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

Well, how was that? Tell me in a reveiw.

If anyone can guess what song the quote was from, they can have a cameo in one of the coming chapters.

Scratch that, with Google it'll be too easy.The** FIRST, SECOND **AND** THIRD** people to tell me the name of the song. Artist too.

This chapter is for Edward Cullen's Girl

The first reviewer of the last chapter.

Now. Tell me your top three favorite parts from this chapter because I feel neglected.

And three reviews next post!

So get to it!


	31. It was my last

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

I'll suffer for this but I will never lie to you. At least I'll do my best to try. It's so pathetic but you could save my life.

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

We landed "China" and I led everyone down the path to where Mulan and Mushu were.

When we found them, the scene went almost exactly like it did in the game, so I don't feel the need to repeat it.

The only real difference was Kate being the one to point out Mulan's gender. Which went a little something like this.

"You're not a boy." She said, pointing rudely at Mulan.

"How did you know?" Mulan looked truly distressed.

"Simple. The way you're standing is pure female. And your expression is very girly too. If you want to pretend to be a boy you'll have to be really careful. You need to be totally aware of the messages you're sending with your body, and just plain body language as a whole."

"How do I…?"

"Sora." I said, "Move around a little and change your facial expression a few times so she can get an idea of what a guy looks like." Not my first choice for acting manly…but he'll have to do. And he's grown into his "manhood" a bit anyway. This probably won't be so bad.

Sora modeled for Mulan. And she observed and mimicked him fairly well.

"When it comes down to it," Lizzie spoke up, "You can always observe the other men in camp and don't be too talkative until you get a good grasp of the whole "manly" thing."

"Wait a sec." I looked around, "How're WE getting into camp?" I looked at the very female Kate and Lizzie. Then I looked down at my chest. They aren't the only ones who grew.

"Same way we go anywhere sweetie." Kate smirked at me, "Walk right in and find a comfortable chair." Kate…this is the Chinese Imperial Army…That's not gonna fly.

"I don't think that'll work." Lizzie said. Good. She can be the sane one in the group.

"How about we offer ourselves as medics with battle training. Technically not soldiers. He probably won't send us away."

"Worth a shot." Kate shrugged at me.

"I'll do it." Said Liz.

"Great. Ping?"

"Yes Sona?"

"Lead the way."

"Of course."

"And for God's sake walk like a boy, not a four year old who needs to pee."

"Yes sir!"

…0…

Our meeting with the Captain could not have gone any worse.

He agreed to let me and Kate stay on but thought Lizzie was too young and tried to send her away.

He also attempted to send "Ping" home.

We begged and pleaded on both of their behalves, and he agreed to let them prove themselves.

It kinda sucks.

...0…

"Ping" Has proved herself to be near useless in battle.

The best we could do for her was pair her up with Lizzie and tell them to be a team. This means that Lizzie killed a bunch of heartless and Ping stabbed a couple big ones that quickly threw her back into another heartless so I had to go save her.

She kinda **is** bringing shame onto the Imperial Army.

**Now that wasn't nice.**

But It IS true.

**So what? Don't say things like that about your friends. You're supposed to be building her confidence. Try helping her train back at the camp, or in the bamboo if that will be less embarrassing for her.**

Why me?

**You're weapon is similar to that of the Samurai Heartless. It's probably best that she trains with you. Get Kate to help her with sword techniques. **

That is…a really great idea! Thanks Tam!

**It's what I'm hear for darling.**

Tam.

**What?**

Call me anything you want except darling. I'm willing to make that deal.

**Why? What's wrong with darling?**

Larx used to call me that. All the time. Sometimes I had to wonder if she knew my "real" name…

**I see. Well, from now on you're sweetheart. Is that ok?**

That's fine.

_Larx? Larxene? That awful blonde woman? She was your friend?_

For a while…until she was murdered.

_Who killed her?_

Sora.

_And you forgave him?!_

She was a bad person…she did bad things…but she was a great friend to me. I miss her a lot, and I'll never see her again. But yes. I forgave him.

_Why?_

Because you can't hold onto everything. If I didn't forgive him, I would crush myself in the process. It's important to let things go sometimes. Hatred is never worth holding. It's poison to your system, and soon you're so clouded that you don't know what's right from left.

_Are you speaking from experience?_

**She is. But that's a story for another day. **

_I see._

Yes. Now I'd better go offer to train Mulan.

**Get to it!**

…0…

At the end of the day, the whole group came together to help her train. She sort of turned into a passable fighter, after a few days at least, and would probably be of some use in the next mission, or whatever. Maybe she could even bring her family honor. But that's kind of a big maybe. Oh well. At least she won't fall down much more, and maybe the Captain will let her stay on for a while.

Speaking of the Captain…I think she likes him, just a teensy little bit.

Now you may think I'm being too hard on her. But I'm really not. There are all kinds of training misadventures that deserve me making fun of them. But I won't do it. I wouldn't want to embarrass the poor girl after all. We need her to save China.

Because think about it. The Chinese are a proud people. How would they feel about three foreign GIRLS saving their country?

They'd feel dishonored. That's what they'd feel. And it would suck to have a whole country hate you. Or…world…whatever.

…0…

The day has come to push our way up the path. There are seven of us right now, so it probably won't be very hard. However I'm very worried about Mulan's ability to hold up, and stay focused. She's been very distracted lately and has been having trouble with the techniques Kate taught her. It's a damn shame too, because she had been getting soooo good. Well…that's a stretch. She's been getting so much better is the more appropriate term for this little situation we find ourselves in.

Overall this he-she frustrates me to no end. Sora and Kate like her a lot but Lizzie is growing to hate her. See…it's Lizzie who constantly has to watch her back. That's a really big job as of lately.

So I pulled her aside before we set out.

"Ping."

"Yes Sona?"

"Why have you been so distracted lately? Is it the Captain?"

"No! What makes you think that?" She was blushing.

"I've seen the way you look at him sweetie. We've ALL seen the way you look at him. The other soldiers have chalked it up to an unhealthy admiration, but we girls know better." I smiled in a soft, non-threatening way, "Don't worry. I won't tell a soul. But try to get your head back in the game for a little while so we can beat Shan-Yu."

"O...ok. I'll try…"

"There's my girl." I grinned at her, "Let's get moving!"

…0…

After securing the village, Sora and I found time to take a walk.

"It really is nice here, huh?" He turned to face me. He stopped. So did I. But I didn't look at him. I really need to focus myself. Focus on not falling for Sora as a replacement for Roxas.

"Yeah…Beautiful." I sighed.

"You are too." I felt myself blushing and I hated it.

"Thank you Sora. That's very kind of you to say."

"I mean it!"

"Thanks." I said again, my voice tense.

"What's wrong?"

"Oh…Nothing…" Just the possibility of me falling in love with someone who isn't Riku. No big deal or anything, no, not at all. Not even the slightest bit…

"No. Something wrong." He took my hand. I let him, but I didn't hold his either. He frowned and looked away from me for a second. He looked hurt. And just like Roxas. I felt my breath stop as I looked at the pain in his eyes. So much like Roxas…it was scary.

"Perceptive…" I turned away too. But I squeezed his hand. He looked at me and smiled softly. He still looked just like Roxas. I swear to God. This boy will be the death of me.

…0…

The battle in the cave went as predicted. Mulan was only slightly helpful. I had her take on the small heartless while the rest of us tackled the big game. But she DID manage to kill quite a few of them. I told her I was proud of her and made a point of telling the Captain about how helpful she was to us in battle. When I said that "Ping" blushed and smiled softly, telling us that it was no big deal. Then I whispered that she looked like a girl and needs to think yet harder about her appearance because she's being forced into the spotlight more often now. And after all…she had to bring her family honor.

She nodded, adopted a stern expression, thanks me in the deepest voice she could manage, and walked off to talk to the "other" men. She also called me girl. That part was kinda weird; as I'm sure you can understand. A wee bit awkward, that's all.

We made our way up the mountain.

…0…

The big heartless battle was really tough for everyone involved, ducking, dodging, jumping, slashing…it was a real pain. Sora took on the most heartless, he did the best job. I was proud of him. Really I was. I would've been much happier though, if he hadn't insisted I take some of the rare shards he'd rightfully won.

"You worked hard too! You should get something out of this as well."

"That's really sweet Sora but-"

"THE HUNS! THE HUNS ARE ATTACKING!! EVERYONE! MAN YOUR POSITIONS!"

But Mulan, as we all knew she would, saved the day. Then Mushu ruined everything by calling her girl in front of the Captain right as he said he was proud to have her in the army. Pissed everyone off, and they just left us there.

Then we saw Shun-Yu.

Rising out of the snow like some horrible monster, calling his bird to him and rallying the heartless, heading for the Imperial City.

"We've got to save the city!" Mulan looked desperate.

"We've got to warn the captain!" I cried.

"We've got to move, idiots, or we aren't saving anything!" Thank you Katie-Bob. She's right though. We had to move. Now!

We took off running.

…0…

"Captain!" Mulan caught his arm, "The Huns! They're not dead! They're headed this way!"

"And why should I believe you?" He asked darkly. But…did I see regret on his face?

"It's true!" Sora and Lizzie cried out as one, "Really! We saw them! We did! You need to warn the Emperor!"

His eyes narrowed. Then we saw the hawk.

Next came the heartless.

"Go! We'll hold them off!" Mulan…where did this ferocity come from? Oh shit, no time, "GO!" They went. We turned to each other.

"Prepare to bring honor to your family, Mulan, it's time for all that practice to pay off." I looked at her, waiting.

"I'm ready."

…0…

When we made it to the steps, Shun-Yu was the Emperor at his mercy. But the old man was strong, and just stood there, no begging, no pleading. Just stood there, unfazed. It was amazing.

The Captain rescued the Emperor and left the seven of us to fight off the Hun and the heartless.

Luckily, that's exactly what we were prepared for.

I let Sora and Mulan do most of the work on Shun-Yu, for her honor's sake.

The rest of us focused on the many heartless he'd brought with him, keeping them away from the door, and the main fight. We were a success. China was saved, and Mulan brought much honor to the House of Fa. When she received the sword, and the Emperor made that little comment about her and the Captain…the two of them blushed so red that I laughed to see it. Kate and Liz were snickering too. Then the Emperor took a long look at Sora, who I discovered to have been watching me laugh. He nodded and said,

"This one with have some work to do as well." And he smiled at us in a kindly way.

I winced.

Sora reached for my hand and I let him have it as we walked all the way back to the gummiship. I was filled with shame and couldn't look at him.

"What's wrong?" He asked me once we were preparing to board.

"It's no big deal." It's like I've lost and you're losing, you know?

"If you say so, I'll let it go. For now."

"I say so Sora."

"Alright…"

**The poor boy.**

_I don't understand, what's going on?_

**He loves her because of Roxas. He can't help himself.**

_Is that so bad?_

**Yes…Sona isn't going to let him in. She's clinging to this ideal of Sora and Kairi growing up and old together, getting married, having kids, being bunnies. Just like she's desperately trying to cling to her feelings for Riku, which seem to be fading in the light of all that has happened. It's a damn shame and it's killing her but there's nothing we can do. She's just going to have to sort things out on her own…**

_That's so sad…I want her to be happy…_

**Me too. But something I've learned about her is that whenever she finds happiness, she also finds and utilizes every possible means of destroying it.**

I'm right here you know.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Woohoo. Another chapter down. Be proud of me y'all!

Now, tell me your top three faves because I'm going through Sona-esqe relationship stress.

Do it!


	32. Don't play that lonely game anymore

Oh, but of course, my not-so-loyal readers, I don't own the game itself

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

The floorboards shake…or is it me who shakes the floor? It's getting hard to know….

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

We landed at Beast's Castle. I was a little apprehensive about this one, considering the fact that Beast had wanted to kill me when we first became acquainted. Somewhere along the way I had added a choker made of black velvet ribbon, held together by safety pins and a pair of black fingerless gloves. I'd also traded my blouse for a tight black shirt, slightly worn, a little torn, back when we were in China. The old woman thought I was crazy, but went with it anyway. I'd cut off the sleeves almost completely. Now all I need are jeans…where can I get jeans? Well, I guess it'll have to wait until I got back to Bastion, huh?

I was feeling somewhat better, after the long gummi ride apart from Sora. But when we landed and he reached for my hand…

I felt strong enough to reject him. I didn't take the offered hand, choosing to walk up to Beast's tall wooden doors and wait for Kate to knock.

I ignored Sora during the heartless fight, and when he tried to cover me, I moved away. He looked…hurt. Extremely hurt. And so much like Roxas that I wanted to cry because I could just see him in Sora's place, trying to figure out why I had turned so cold so quickly. I had to do it though, he couldn't fall for me and I'd better not fall for him. If it took this to make that happen, then this was how it had to be.

When the Beast came I got quickly out of his way and caught Donald before he could be thrown.

I watched Sora get knocked back, and was glad my sisters had taken my lead and backed off. The last thing I needed was broken bones on my hands. I didn't know jack-shit about healing.

**Sona…**

What?

**You're hurting him.**

I know.

**You know?! **_**YOU KNOW?!**_**Who are you and what have you done to my friend? Sona! Seriously…This is Sora. S-O-R-A-Sora. And he deserves so much better from you.**

_Tamarisk is right Sona…be nice to Sora. He's all you have left of Roxas._

I know! That's why I have to do this! He CAN NOT fall for me, that would ruin everything!

**But I think it's exactly what you need. And what he needs too.**

_Sona…listen to me. I've seen through your eyes. He's a good, good person, and you owe him your kindness, at the very least._

Ok…ok. I'll make you a deal. If he asks me what's wrong, I'll be nice to him again.

**He will ask, you know.**

Maybe. Do we have a deal?

**Yes.**

_Yes!_

Fine.

…0…

On the way to Belle, Everyone else took over the fighting, Sora and I just sort of talked. I didn't want to; it would make it so much harder to keep my cold. But Sora is just like Demyx. You can't ignore him and expect him to leave you alone. Not like Roxas, who would choose to ignore you in turn, or just watch you silently or something. I don't know if I feel good or bad about this aspect of Sora. On one hand…it's nice that he isn't being yet more like Roxas. On the other hand…This contrast makes me miss Roxas even more…

It's strange…but when Sora acts like Roxas it's almost as though he was never gone…

But what am I babbling for. You probably just want to know what was being said. My apologies.

"Sona…"

"Yes Sora?"

"What's wrong? What did I do? Why are you mad at me? I…I…"

**Told you.**

Shut up.

"Sora…I'm just really worried right now."

"About what? If there's a problem we can fix it together! That's what friends are for." (Eye roll) Pure Sora. Cheesy and well meaning. Roxas was never like _that._

"Sora. It's not your problem."

"If something hurts you or makes you upset it IS my problem. Sona…I…I don't know how to say this but…"

**Sounds like he's trying to make a confession.**

I know. I have to…wait! That's it! Confession!

"Sora…it's just…I'm so worried about Riku…" I watched his eyes go wide after I said that. There was an actual look of pain on his face as he turned his head from me. Looking just like Roxas as he did so. I decided to experiment, "I haven't seen him in so long…How do I know if he still…" I looked sad, and it wasn't an act. It was very real because I was lying to Sora and the only thing I was really worried about that concerned Riku was what was going to happen to us at the end of all of this, when we reunited. I wasn't sure that I loved him anymore. Roxas had kinda driven a wedge between us, at least on my end. Knowing Riku…he still wants me on some level of his mind, if he's not obsessing over it. And possibly looking at us right now through his magic mirror. I remember when he showed it to me…

…0…

"Riku?"

"Yeah Sona?"

"You said you saw everything…"

"And?"

"I was wondering how you did that…"

"Oh? That's all? Here. Let me show you. Show me Sora!" He looked really very pleased with himself. Proud even, to be able to show me this small wonder.

And there was an image of Sora's sleeping face. He looked so peaceful and calm…it was…different.

"That's really cool!" I grinned at him, one of the last times I would do so. I didn't know it yet, but even then things were changing between us. Even then the seeds of doubt and separation were sown. Separation while standing right next to each other, while wrapped in each others arms...

Even then…

"I know."

Even then.

…0…

You know Riku and I never "made love."

We fucked.

Hardcore. Like animals almost.

It was brutal.

I loved every second of it.

Sex was too tame, too boring of a word.

Fucking.

Kissing with him was the same way.

Hardly tender.

Not like Roxas.

Roxas was typically tender and gentle with me. Riku seemed sometimes like he was trying to break me. Roxas never got like that. Not ever. My first time, had it been with Roxas, wouldn't have been such a violently passionate affair.

It would've been soft, sweet, loving.

It probably wouldn't have hurt half as bad.

Because Riku doesn't quite know how to handle virgins, I'd discovered. When he realized he'd been hurting me he slowed down, kissed my tears, and kept at it.

Roxas wouldn't even TOUCH me if he thought I didn't want it or that I didn't like the way it felt.

**What does that say about Riku and Roxas?**

…0…

They were different in other ways too.

They dealt with rejection differently for one.

Riku would become the cocky, confident asshole I knew from the islands. He would bluff, and really just be a rude, violent jerk.

Roxas would turn cold, and force alone-ness on himself. He would sulk, and brood, and sometimes go in to Zexion mode. He'd never hurt anyone though.

You'd be surprised at the things you learn by watching.

Roxas actually hated fighting. He did it because he must. He hated to kill, and left people alive whenever he could. Usually he only raised the blade in defense. Of himself or someone else. Often times me. He respected all life. Great or small. Sometimes he didn't even feel comfortable killing certain heartless…it made me wonder what he'd seen, or if he knew someone that had become a knight, or an angel, or rhapsody…

Riku would kill near-senselessly. Increasingly often in my defense…but for _fun_ too and he loved it. He loved the battle, loved the war. I had no question in my mind that had he been American he'd have been trying to get into Iraq. Battle came naturally to him; he was a naturally aggressive person. It made me sad…you have no idea just how much it made me sad…

Roxas was a…tidy person. He cleaned up after himself. Not like Riku leaving messes behind him wherever he went. And I'm not just talking about spills and crumbs. I mean lives. People.

Riku called me all kinds of crazy pet names. Roxas respected my wish to be called by my name at the time, Xon-Sa. Shortened to Xon, but still "me."

Riku was abrasive, and loud, and volatile, and cruel.

Roxas was gentle and quiet, and calm, and kind.

Riku thought a lot of himself.

Roxas was always trying to improve.

Now…I'm not giving Riku enough credit. He has good qualities too. He's unfailingly loyal to me, and he's a great protector. He wants to take care of me and make sure I'm happy and safe at all times. Though with me that's rarely possible.

And Roxas had bad qualities. He lied to a lot of people, and hurt people without noticing all the time. And he could be very distant and he got bored quickly. And he hated to be alone. He always wanted to have someone he meant something too.

They were too totally different people, yet the both fit the "bad-boy" type people tend to associate with me.

Neither oh them were truly bad though.

Or truly good…

…0…

On our way to rescue the furniture…

"Sona?" Lizzie.

"Yeah?"

"Why so quiet lately?"

"I've got a lot on my mind."

"Such as?"

"Riku." Roxas. Sora. The constant battle between what is right and what I want.

"No…you're lying. But if you can't tell me then I won't push you. I can't force you to tell me anything…but I wish you'd share what you're feeling once in a while. It might make things easier. For everyone." _For Sora_. She told me with just an unintentional flick of her eyes in his direction.

But this isn't the place for THAT discussion.

It was time to fight the door.

…0…

On the way to The Beast's Room…

"Miss Sona?"

"What is it Chip?"

"Why do you seem so sad?"

"It's nothing…" I shook my head and turned away.

"Mademoiselle Sona, it is not fitting that such a beauty such as yourself should seem so despairing. You must brighten your heart!" Umm…Kay, talking Candelabra…did you just hit on me?

"Um…what?"

"He means cheer up already because you're ruining the mood. Dammit Sona, what's been with you lately? You never smile anymore!"

"Sure I do! I do all the time!"

"No you really don't." Lizzie touched my shoulder, "And when you try to it never reaches your eyes."

"Well…I…"

"Yes?" They all asked as one.

"We're here."

Kate glared at me.

Lizzie shook her head.

The furniture looked confused and upset.

"I'm fine, really. I'll be fine. We're wasting time."

We went in.

I stood behind everyone else and hoped Xaldin wouldn't recognize me. I almost never spoke with him back in the Organization, and I was rarely around him. He probably…

"Xon-Sa. Fancy meeting you here." Dammit.

"My name is Sona."

"Yes…I hear that's what you've been telling people. Beast… You see that girl? The tall one with the black coat. She's after your precious rose…she wants to destroy you too, Beast. What are you going to do about her?"

"I'll destroy her FIRST!" He roared and charged us. Sora stepped in the way, no mach for him really. I pushed him down and the beast knocked me into a wall.

"Stop! Please! I'm a friend…" I gasped as he came at me again.

"Master, compose yourself!" Cogsworth?

It seemed to have the desired effect. The beast slowed to look at him.

Cogsworth tried again.

"Please Master…do control yourself."

Beast stopped in his tracks with a look on his face like he was trying to remember something important.

"Master…These are our friends…"

"Friends…"

"Yeah! It's me, it's Sora! And Kate, and Liz, and Donald and Goofy, and that girl you just tried to kill is Sona. She helped us save Belle back at Villain's Vale."

"So-na?"

"Yes. That's me." I stood up and dusted myself off, "Belle remembers."

"Belle…I've mistreated her…I've been so horrible to her…"

"I'm not mad." The subject of our conversation walked into the room, "but I wish you would learn to control your temper."

"Forgive me…" The beast looked stricken, "I've treated you so poorly…"

"No…you've done only what you thought was best to protect me."

"Protect you…"

"Yeah! You put everyone away in a place you wouldn't be able to hurt them! You were HELPING them, Beast." Sora…you're so sweet. I wish…

I looked at Belle and Beast. There was genuine love and affection radiating from where they stood in a warm embrace…

Why weren't Riku and I ever like that?

**It reminds me of you and Roxas, actually.**

Yeah…me too…

_I'm so sorry, Sona…This all must be so hard for you. I know what it's like…to love a Nobody…things get difficult. There are complications. But I have to believe I'll see Demyx again. And I'm sure that somehow…you'll find a way to get to say a proper goodbye to Roxas. You're a good person. Karma will come your way and bring you something awesome and make up for the hell you've been through. I know it will._

Chorus…I hope you're right.

**I know she is.**

Thank you. Both of you.

**You're welcome, love.**

_No prob!_

"Now we've got to chase those heartless outta here!" Kate…another one who's always ready to fight. I love her to death BUT GOD DAMN GIRL! Let's take a rest at least!

"OK!" Sora…

…0…

We fought our way through the castle, which was both exhausting and exciting rolled into one. Pausing for short breaks once the rooms had cleared.

"Why am I doing this Kate?" I turned to her. She looked at me with disbelief.

"Because you wished for it idiot! What did you think would happen? We'd play on the island for a day and go home after?" No…Kate you don't understand…

I did wish for IT. But not for THIS.

When I asked Kate that question, I didn't just mean pertaining to the battle. I meant ALL of it. Riku, Sora, Axel, Roxas, The Organization XIII, constant fighting, constant fear, constant vigilance. Being lost and losing hope while staring up at a heart shaped moon. Separating from the people you care about, not knowing WHO you care about, confusion and panic and pain. And befriending people you know are gonna die with nothing you can do to stop it and being forced to look, really look into the dual nature of darkness, and falling out of light hoping to come out safe on the other side of this freak show and unscathed, and not knowing, never, never knowing, and praying to God and Gods and Kali that you make it out alive, and watching stars die with people who thinks that it's a good thing and watching the sun rise for the first time in a year and being all mixed up on what part is pleasure and what part is pain and if there really is or needs to be a difference anymore. And all of that and so much more that lies beyond it too. All of it…

"Sona?" Kate whacked me on the shoulder, "Sona? You ok? You're crying? SONA!" She started to shake me while I just stared at her.

"Is she ok?" Lizzie came over and grabbed my arm, "Sora? Come over here! I think she's going into shock. Kate…slap her. See if that helps."

Kate slapped me. I kept crying but now I was trying to blink the tears away.

"I'm fine. Just…gimmie a minute. I need to calm down for a sec."

"Sona…" Sora wrapped me up in a tight hug. He kissed my forehead and held me to him, "Sona…why don't you tell me what's wrong, hmm? Do you need to sit this one out? I don't mind, you can go with Belle. What do you say?"

"I…"It feels so nice to be held like this…such a change from lusty Riku and sobbing Axel…It feels like Roxas did that one night when I went to his room in tears because I knew what was about to happen but I couldn't ever tell, and he understood my need for silence and just held me there. All night. It's not fucking FAIR that Sora gets to be just like Roxas when I…and Kairi…and Axel…

When Riku…

Riku…

"Riku!" I yanked myself away from Sora who stood there confused. Hurt. Sad.

"What about him?" Kate was startled out of her usual cool. She sounded worried and unsure.

"I have to find him!"

"Sona, calm down! You can't go find Riku; you have to find Chorus first. Leave Riku to Sora. He'll call us once he finds him." Lizzie put her hands on my shoulders.

"Yeah…I'll call. I promise! Please…PLEASE Sona, try to calm down. Be ok. I really care about you, and I hate to see you suffering. So…please…cheer up. Everything will be ok. I'll make sure of it."

"Sora…"

"I'll protect you, Sona." Riku used to say that, back when all of it was new to us and everything felt real. Before I knew how much he could hurt someone without noticing and felt how much he could hurt me without meaning to. Before I betrayed him and felt betrayed by him, and lost out on life and fell for a Nobody who seemed so damn real and the only other person to see that may or may not hate me…before I lost the ability to tell people my feelings and explain my problems. Before I became cold and reserved and and and…

"Sona…you're crying harder…Sona…is it something I said? Sona? Please…please talk to me Sona." Sora put a hand on each of my shoulders and stared into my eyes, apparently deep in thought.

Then…

He kissed me. It was soft, and gentle, and tender. It was Roxas, breaking free of all of this to touch me once again, and be what I really needed, not what I thought I needed. Because Roxas isn't Riku. He's so much more than Riku ever could be.

"Xon." He breathed my false name against my lips.

"Roxas." I whispered it into his mouth. I felt him smile. He held me.

I stopped crying.

When we pulled away, all I saw was Sora. But that was on the surface. I knew what was underneath now, for certain, and I knew I could call it back out.

You have no idea what a powerful feeling that was. I smiled so happily with such force of light that Lizzie actually had a tear run down her cheek, quickly brushed away before Kate could see and make fun of her for it.

Kate herself was grinning at the two of us in a way that made me uncomfortable.

Sora stood in awe of my brilliant smile, the one he and Roxas had put there.

Donald, Goofy, Beast…they looked at me like they'd never quite seen me properly before.

We all felt that a shift had been made. Into what was still uncertain.

"Let's go kill some heartless." I couldn't stop grinning as I led the way into the ball room.

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Sona's life is a bit of a disaster isn't it? Because what Tam said before about her destroying her own happiness is quite true, and will possibly come back to haunt her.

You know I can't help it.

And what will happen with Riku NOW?

Ok, so here's the deal: Favorite part and 3 different reactions for Riku to have in the next chapter. I'll pick the winner with the help of Liz who's been following this story closely. They get their winning reaction as the main theme of the next episode and the two runner ups will be sub-themes. For this contest, Riku could have been watching the whole frickin episode for all I care. Come up with something good. If nobody sends me anything, then that's too bad and I'll just do what I'd originally planned.

Remember, three reviews 'till next chapter! (Grinning ear to ear)


	33. This conversations grown cold

1_Oh_, **but of course**, my **not**-_so_-**loyal** readers, I don't own the game itself. However, I _**own **_this _plot_, my **sisters** and I have all rights to **ourselves**, the _**weaponry**_ and _**costume**_ and _**set**_ design, and other such **fripperies**, are also **mine**. What you choose to say in the _**reviews**_ I **hope** you'll leave me _**are**_ all **yours**. The **s I t e** belongs to some _people_ I don't know, the **internet** as well as the design for my _**computer**_ belong to **Bill Gates**, _Word_ in itself belongs to **Bill Gates**, and my room is a shared **item** between my _parents_ and **me**. See ya at the end of the _**chapter.**_

Huh, it's strange. I though everyone would want Riku to do things their way. But I only got a few…

...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...0...

I've spent a lot of time watching my mirror. I've watched Sona for...years it feels like, and for so long I haven't been able to be near her. Then we have a short, beautiful, horrible time really only a few weeks, to be together before I practically throw her back at Roxas, now Sora.

I saw the whole damn thing. And there's a part you didn't see. After the battle, Belle and the Beast began to dance together. Lizzie had giggled and grabbed Goofy, Kate and Donald glared at each other warily and moved three steps apart. Sora...

_Um...Sona?_

_Yeah Sora?_

_Would you like to dance?_

And they did, for a good twenty minutes, getting closer and closer together, clinging to each other. She was smiling...she'd never, not ever smiled like that back in The World That Never Was. It's quite possible that she hadn't smiled like that in all the time we'd been together. And that hurts.

Dammit! What did I do to lose her?

I spend a lot of time on my missions just walking around now.

And speaking of The World That Never Was, I'm here, on a park bench. It's raining. I can see a young couple walking hand in hand under a big black umbrella. The girl has Sona's beautiful smile. The boy has messy, spiky hair. They're grinning, and suddenly he's bent over and given her a quick kiss. She giggles and squeezes his hand. They're in disgusting little puppy love together.

And you probably already figured out by now that I'm sick with jealousy. Sona...come back to me...I really do love you more than he does. More than he ever could!

Don't I?

I'll be the first to admit, I don't know much about Nobodies. My job was to...dispose of them, not to study them. Not like DiZ. I wasn't interested in their emotions, or thought process, just how they could be killed. No, not killed. You have to be truly alive to be killed. Destroyed is the proper word. Destroyed...I have to wonder...if Sona were to really become Xon-sa and Sora was Roxas and they left together...could I go after them? Would I have it in me to hunt them down, slaughter them? No. I wouldn't. I don't. I couldn't kill the girl I loved and my best friend in cold blood. No matter how much they had changed.

You know I never actually wanted to kill Roxas. Never. Maim him a bit, yeah, sure. But never kill him. Killing him would be like killing Sora and it would be sealing the fate of the love Sona had for me.

With luck she still has the seeds of it in there somewhere and I can bring it out of her like she had once brought it out of Roxas.

That shouldn't be too hard. (Laughs sarcastically)

See, he was willing to love her…

I don't know that she's willing to love me.

And now…look at me. She'll never touch me in a million years. If she saw me she'd probably attack. She didn't know who I was back in the mansion, not until DiZ called me Ansem. She'll never know.

I can never touch her again. I'd better start remembering that.

I should just break the fucking mirror; close myself off from her forever.

But that would break me. **To never see her smile**, hear her voice again. To never see her laugh, or wink in that strange confidential manner. Never to see her **break out in a grin**, hear her **sing in the shower**, watch her pick at the local cuisine expecting it to bite her back. I would never again watch her **watch the sunrise with a look of wonder**, not taking it for granted, or to **watch it set** looking slightly bitter and lost. I'll never see her stare up at the stars, looking like she was trying to find specific ones that were **impossible to distinguish**. I wouldn't be able to **watch her dance around** in elation, or see her throw an arm around someone, or see her helping someone out of a mess they made for themselves AGAIN, or taste her mediocre but still wonderful cooking, or **join** her in the shower, or dance with her to the CD she'd just bought that I didn't even like, or go on dates with her to the movies or **any café but 5:18**, at random times of night, or watch her face change while she was people watching, or kiss her softly on the cheek, or roughly against a wall…the floor, a counter top, **the couch**, or for that matter to **hold her** or, even **touch** **her** again. I have to convince myself that I have no chance to ever be with her and no chance to ever call her mine if I'm ever going to accept this.

I don't know if I can do that, because if I do…I'll die.

I really will die if I accept that fact that she'll never be with me again.

Ever…

…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…0…

Sorry…that's really short

Which of the little portions of Riku's little rant did you like the best? Why? Which did you like the least? Why? I'm switching things up here people!

No, really, I want to know.

And by-the-by next chapter is the Coliseum and some interactions with Demyx. That'll be fun, won't it kiddies?

I just love to torture Sona. I don't know why. It's probably a good thing though, makes for a better story, don't you agree?

This reminds me of something I once said that I'm often quoted for.

"Good poetry is not about happy kittens frolicking in the sun."

Don't you agree? If we twist it a bit we can make it apply to fan fiction, right? Yes? No? I think so. Tack your answer on to the end of the review so that my boyfriend will let me keep working.

Yes. That does actually apply. If you ask in a review, I'll explain how to you.


End file.
